Crossing Paths
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: Ana falls in love with Gideon before she even meets Christian. What happens when she becomes the object of Christian's obsession?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is another idea that came to me one night. _**

My name is Anastasia Steele and I am 21 years old and just graduated from NYU with a degree in literature. For the past 6 months I've been employed at Cross Publishing in New York City as a fiction editor. I've never dated because I've never found anyone that lives up to what I read about in British literature. I want a love like that. One that you read about in a great romance novels. I know I have unrealistic expectations but I'm determined and when I set my mind to something, there's no changing it.

It's Friday morning and like every other workday I'm getting ready to go to work. My roommate, Cammy is running around like a mad woman trying to clean up after the party she decided to throw last night. At these parties, I stay with Cammy and our friends and ignore the advances of the men that attempt to get into my panties. Cammy is another story. "Cammy, slow down. Nurse your hangover first before you get sick or pass out." I hand her some advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks babe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably die of alcohol poisoning or starvation."

"True. I can barely operate the microwave."

We laugh. "I've got to head out to work. Behave today. I'll see you when I get home." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Laters babe!"

I arrive at the Crossfire building and go to wait for the elevator. As I'm waiting a tall buff man with dark hair and blue eyes joins me and presses a number into the keypad I thought was for security. The doors open within moments and I just look at his handsome chiseled face curious what just happened as he signals for me to go ahead of him.

"How, what just happened?"

He smirks and puts his hand out. "I am Gideon Cross and that was my personal access code. I own this building."

I gasp as I take his hand and feel a surge of electricity course through my veins. "Anastasia Steele, Cross Publishing, Fiction editor." I don't realize it but I stand there still holding onto his hand savoring my contact with this Greek God. I go to release his hand and he tightens his grip preventing me from letting go. He lifts my hand to his mouth and brushes his lips lightly across my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia. You're a very beautiful woman."

I blush. "Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself."

He smiles, showing his perfect teeth. "Would you like to join me for lunch today Anastasia? I'd really like to get to know you."

"I would like that Mr. Cross. You know where to find me." I step onto my tippy toes as the elevator doors open and kiss his cheek. I exit the elevator and look over my shoulder and wink at him.

I'm working on a manuscript when there's a knock on the door at 12:40. I invite whomever it is in without even looking up. I look up and see Mr. Greek God. "I'm sorry. I must have lost track of time." I sit my manuscript on the desk and gather my things.

"It's fine angel. Shall we?" he holds his arm out for me to take and I gladly accept it. When we get to the elevator he puts his code in again and we enter and he places his hand on the small of my back sending shivers down my spine.

When the elevator closes I feel this strong surge of energy again and gasp and look up.

"I feel it too angel."

I smile and blush.

We enter his office on the 30th floor and he escorts me to a couch and sits beside me and starts to take food out of bags in front of us on the table. "I didn't know what you like so I got a little of everything." He smiles a grin that makes my panties wet.

"Thank you Mr. Cross. It looks delicious."

"Gideon please. Dig in Goddess."

I start to eat like it's my last meal because it is soooooo delicious like the man beside me. Where did that come from? I notice he is staring as he eats his own food. I swallow what's in my mouth and look at him smiling. "what?"

"I love to watch you eat."

I blush. "I'd rather eat something not on this table." Crap. I said that out loud. I blush and cover my mouth. "I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth."

He chuckles me. "Don't be sorry. I'm flattered. I was kinda thinking the same thing." He winks at me. Mmm.. I'm not sure why but I really want this man.

I continue eating and after I finish eating the questions start coming.

"So tell me about yourself Anastasia."

"I'm 21, I'm from Seattle. I graduated from NYU this year. I love literature. What else is there you would like to know Gideon?"

"Are you single?"

"I am. You?"

" I am also. Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"What time do you get off work?"

"5. And then I just need to go back to my apartment and change."

"I'll pick you up at 6. I just need your address."

I give him my address. I get ready to leave but he takes my hand and pulls me flush against his chiseled body and I gasp. He cups my face in his hand and kisses me softly and I feel the fluttering in my stomach. Oh my God!

"I will see you at 6 Anastasia."

"Ana please. My parents called me Anastasia when I was in trouble."

"Okay Ana." He kisses me again but this time he goes to deepen the kiss and I let him. I caress his tongue with my own and when he pulls away I'm breathless. "breathe Ana. Let me walk you back to your office." I nod.

He takes my hand and I feel the butterflies in my lower half. When we get into the elevator he punches in my floor number then suddenly pulls out a key and puts it in the panel and turns around and kisses me with a passion. I wrap my arms around him as he pushes me up against the wall off the elevator and pulls me up the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. "I want you so much Ana."

"And I want you too Gideon but there's something you should know."

He looks concerned at me.

"I'm a virgin."

He gives me a panty dropping smile. "I can live with that." And he kisses me again softly and puts me down and straightens my skirt out and straightens up his suit. I know my face shows disappointment. "Not like this Ana. Tonight. If you want to. It's completely up to you." He kisses me softly again and starts the elevator back up. I touch my bruised lips thinking about what just happened. That was hot.

When we get to my floor, he takes my hand again and walks me back to my office and kisses me again. "Until tonight Ana." He whispers against my lips and pecks me one last time and winks and walks out. I am swooning over that handsome man.

At 5 o clock, I head for home highly anticipating the probability of losing my virginity tonight.

After I get home I let Cammy know I'm going out tonight and not to wait up for me.

"Oh Ana. Go get some girl. I'm having Kate over then."

"That's fine." I kiss her forehead and get dressed. I hear the doorbell while I'm putting the finishing touches on my light makeup. Cammy comes rushing in.

"GIDEON CROSS?! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THE GIDEON CROSS?!"

"Calm down. Yes. Why are you acting like it's such a big deal?"

"He is a multibillionaire who owns half of Manhattan, that's why! Omg! Go get it girl! Let me have him if it doesn't work out."

I can't believe he is rich. It's irrelevant to me though because I just want him however I can get him. His body calls to me and touches me in places I didn't know existed.

I walk out to the living room where he is standing with a bouquet of roses. Swoon.

"You look stunning Ana."

I walk up to him and kiss his cheek. "You look quite handsome yourself."

He gives me his panty dropping smile and I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him softly on the lips. I take the flowers and put them in a vase and he takes my hand and leads me out of the apartment.

He continues to stare at me intermittently all the way out to his Towncar where an older gentleman is holding the door open. "Miss Steele, Mr. Cross."

"Thank you Angus."

We get in and close the door and I look questionably at him. "My driver." I nod. He holds my hand and kisses me softly and I deepen it putting my tongue into his mouth and he puts arm around my waist and the other hand in my hair. "We better stop or we will never make it to dinner." He whispers against my lips and I simply nod.

When we arrive at the seemingly fancy restaurant. He walks around and opens my door, and holds his hand out for me to take to get out. I stand up and look around. Definitely a fancy restaurant. Of course it is.. billionaire. I'll never wrap my mind around that.

As we are seated at the booth he scoots in beside me and we sit at the back of the booth. He puts his hand on my thigh and gently rubs. "Don't be intimidated. You get used to it." And winks at me and kisses my nose.

As we eat our meals we engage in conversation about our early life. I leave out the part about husband number three. He whose name shall never be spoken. "I've never brought a woman out in public before Ana. This is a first."

I blush again. This man has a hotline to my blushes and groin. "I've never even been on a date so I guess this is new to both of us."

"How did you stay a virgin this long Ana? You're so beautiful and kind. You must have men throwing themselves at you." I bite my lip.

"Never one I've wanted" I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"Ana, if I'm being honest, I've never wanted a relationship before, ever. Something about you pulls me to you and…." He sighs, "I want more with you. So much more. So if you give me your virginity I will never let you go."

I scoot even closer, if that's possible and whisper in his ear, "then never let me go Gideon."

He smiles a panty dropping smile and gives me a deep kiss with one hand on the side of my face. "Never, Ana. Can I call you my girlfriend now?"

I nod and smile. "Of course." I give him a kiss back and weave my fingers through his hair as my tongue explores his mouth.

After several minutes, we break apart, "let me take you home with me Ana."

"Take me Gideon. I'm all yours."

He grins his panty dropping smile and takes my hand and throws a couple hundred dollar Bills on the table and leads me out of the booth and we quickly slide out of the restaurant into the car.

When we get into the car I climb into his lap and he wraps me in his arms and I crash my lips to his as he slides a hand up my skirt. "mmm. Thigh highs. I approve Miss Steele."

He continues his journey to my core and gently rubs me through my panties with his lips still firmly attached to mine, exploring and caressing my tongue with his.

He scoots my panties to the side and begins to rub my folds gently and pushes one finger inside and I gasp and moan into his mouth. "So wet and ready for me Ana."

I continue to run my fingers through his hair and kiss him with fervor and lust. After a few more minutes, we hear his driver, "We've arrived Mr. Cross."

We break apart and I climb off his lap and adjust myself and he climbs out and takes my hand and helps me out and we walk quickly into the building to a private elevator and on the way up, we can't keep our hands and mouths off each other.

When the elevator dings, he scoops me up and carries me bridal style into his place. I don't care what kind of place it is right now. I only care about having this man right here.

When we get to a bedroom, he let's me down in front of him and he pushes my hair out of my face and continues to kiss me deeply whilst unzipping my dress and pulling it off my shoulders and it drops to the ground and I'm left standing there in my bra, panties and garter belt, thigh highs and heels. He steps back to take me in. His eyes roaming my body. "so beautiful Ana." He pulls me to him again and I help him take his tie off and push his jacket off his shoulders and help him strip out of his clothes until he is left in his boxers. I step back and take him in.

"So handsome. I want all of you Gideon." He sits me down on the edge of the bed and helps me out of my heels and bra and lays me down in the center of the bed. I'm panting heavily as he lays on top of me towering over me rubbing his massive erection against my core through our remaining clothes. He kisses me softly and peppers kisses down from my mouth to my neck. I weave my fingers through his hair. His hands are roaming my body waking up all my nerve endings. He continues to lick and kiss along my collar bone and then works his way down to my breasts taking turns with licking nipping and sucking my nipples he continues his journey peppering kisses along my stomach down to my panties. He hooks his thumbs in the sides of my panties and gently pulls them down gently brushing his fingertips down my legs as he goes. My nerve endings are all on fire at this point.

After he runs his fingers lightly up to the top of my thigh highs and starts licking and nipping his way to my core. I'm writhing in pleasure and moaning his name as his lips, tongue and teeth make contact with my swollen clit. He continues to lick at my core and inserts his tongue into my core and I instantly cum on his tongue and he licks ferociously and moves back up to my clit with his mouth. Next thing I know, he puts a finger into my core and starts moving it in and out and I instantly cum again. Omg. This is amazing. He licks up all my juices and he starts his journey back up my body kissing and licking until he makes his way to my mouth and kisses me deeply and I can taste myself on his mouth. He pulls off his boxers and kicks them off the bed. "Are you on birth control?"

"Yes, to regulate my period."

I look down and catch sight of his huge cock and my eyes go wide. He smirks. "Don't worry. You will stretch." I relax. He positions himself at my entrance and looks deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure you want this? If we do this, I'm never going to lose you so what do you want Ana?"

Breathing heavily I manage to say, "I want you, inside me Gideon." He slowly starts to enter me and I moan as he gets deeper.

"This may hurt for just a little bit but I won't move after until you're comfortable, okay?"

I nod. He pushes through what I'm guessing is my hymen and I groan as the burning sensation hhits.He stills. "you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine now. Move please." He begins slowly thrusting in and out and I feel that now familiar build. And I cum gloriously around his cock.

He stops for a second. "I don't want to cum yet but you feel so good. So tight."

"Move please baby." He starts moving again slowly. In and out. He goes a little deeper each time.

"Cum with me Ana." I let go and cum hard around his cock again taking him with me. "Holy fuck Ana." He collapses on me. "That was fucking phenomenal. Oh my God. You're perfect." He props himself up on his elbows and cups my face with his hands as I lay there unable to speak. That was amazing. "Did you enjoy that?"

"MMMHHMMM" He smiles and kisses me softly and pulls out and I wince slightly.

"You okay goddess?"

"Mmm hmm." I manage to get out with a grin on my face. This is euphoria. And I fucking love it. I've had a bite and now I want more. Now I know what all the hype about sex is. "How do people ever stop doing that? My God. My mind is blown."

He chuckles. "I have to say, sex never felt so amazing before to me. Every other woman I've ever been with was just a quick fuck and go. You're different." I roll over and lay my head on his chest and trace his muscular abs with my finger.

"I want more." I glance up at him and he is smiling at me.

"Insatiable already." He rolls me over and scoots us over a little out of the blood stain we left. He makes love to me again giving me another 3 orgasms.

"You're gonna be sore in the morning. It's normal after your first time. I'll get you some advil to head it off." I nod and he goes to her me advil and I take it and put my glass of water on the nightstand. He lays back down beside me and I curl up into his chest and he rubs my back. "sleep angel." He says as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the morning and stretch. I look over at the greek God beside me sleeping peacefully. I snuggle into his chest again and kiss his chest and just admire his beautiful face. His perfectly sculpted face. I decide to go check out his place. His bedroom his huge and this is by far the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. I give him a soft kiss on the lips and get up and go out of the door to find a massive restroom with a huge shower. I decide to take a shower. I climb in and I stand and let the water cascade over me and it feels amazing. I am sore just like he said I would. I use his body wash and shampoo and get cleaned up. Mmm.. now I smell like him. I use his tooth brush and brush my teeth. I finish in the restroom and roam back into the bedroom and I can see the blood stain on the sheets and blush. I walk into his closet and find a t-shirt and boxers and put them on. I don't want to wear my dress just yet. I find another door and roam out into a huge beautiful room. This must be his living area. I wander in and find the kitchen. I'm alarmed when a woman walks in and I jump.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele, I'm Mrs. Smith, Mr. Cross's housekeeper. I was just getting ready to make some breakfast for you and Mr. Cross."

"I'm sorry I wasn't warned about other people being here. It's fine. I didn't get the chance to look around last night so I was just checking the place out. It's beautiful."

"It is. Would you like something to drink? There's a lovely view out the window over there."

"Tea please. Twinnings if you have it. Bag out."

"Yes ma'am. I'll have it shortly. You should go look at the view while you wait." I nod and walk over to the floor to ceiling windows. A perfect view of New York city. You can see everything from here.

Mrs. Smith brings me my tea and I sit on the chair by the window and enjoy the view. I'm startled again when I feel strong hands on my shoulders. I look up and see the Greek God standing over me. I lean my head back hoping for a kiss and he leans down and softly kisses my lips. "I see you met Mrs. Smith. How did you sleep?"

"Excellent, you?"

"I slept great with you by my side. I usually only get 4 or 5 hours a night. Nightmares usually plague me but last night, nothing."

I smile. "I took a shower and used your toothbrush and clothes."

He grins down at me. "I know. Are you sore?"

"Mm. A little but a good sore and it's so worth it."

He smiles and leans down and kisses me again. He walks around the chair and picks me up and sits back down with me in his lap. "amazing view isn't it?"

"It's extraordinary Gideon. I could look at it all day." It's only then I realize I could stare at him all day too.

He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me passionately and it sets off the fire in my belly again. After a few moments he breaks the kiss. "We better stop or we will never get our breakfast until it's cold."

I smile brightly. "I don't mind."

"As tempting as that is, we need sustenance for stamina. It's Saturday and you can stay all weekend if you like. I rather enjoy your company."

"And I enjoy yours Gideon. Last night was by far the best night of my life and I want more." I sit my teacup down on the end table and wrap my arms around his neck running my fingers through his damp hair. "I think I'll keep you. I've never even had a boyfriend before. Never had an orgasm before last night and OMG! You rendered me speechless. And before yesterday I never had anything more than a simple close mouthed kiss. I've avoided men since… I've avoided men."

"Since what Ana? Did someone hurt you?"

I feel the tears threatening to fall and nod. "My Mom's third husband. He used to watch me shower and touched me inappropriately and made me touch him. Mom didn't believe me but I was finally able to go back to Ray before he raped me. Ray is my first step dad who has always been there for me. My Mom had forced me to go with her to live with 3 and I had to leave him. I was devastated and he felt horrible when he found out what happened." I explain as the tears start to fall. He pulls me to his chest and holds me.

"Shh Goddess. I got you now. No one will hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I had some things happen to me too. I'll explain that later. We should eat first."

I nod. I sit up and he wipes my tears with his thumbs and kisses me softly. "I've got you as long as you'll have me Goddess."

We eat breakfast and go straight to the bedroom afterwards. I push him down on the now clean bed and pull his boxers down and kiss the tip of his erection and use my hands and gently stroke his length, hoping I'm doing this right. Judging from his expression I am. I kneel down in front of him and slowly lick the end of his shaft and swirl my tongue around the end of his length before taking him into my mouth slowly sucking and licking up and down his shaft going further down every single time. "Fuck Ana." I continue to stroke, lick and suck simultaneously going deeper and deeper on his cock until it hits the back of my throat. "oh my God woman." He screams. I continue to work up and down his shaft. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." I don't stop and I feel his member spurt into the back of my throat and I swallow and suck and lick until he is clean and I sit back on my heels proud licking my lips. He grabs me and crashes his lips to mine and explores my mouth. "Have you ever done that before?" I shake my head no. "Fuck. You have no gag reflex. You're fucking amazing." He kisses me again deeply.

He picks me up and flops me down onto the bed and dives into me and fucks me into oblivion until I cum repeatedly.

By Sunday, he talks me into just grabbing some clothes from my place and staying the night again because he sleeps better with me. He told me a little about how he was molested as a child and how he still has nightmares about it but he hasn't had one the past 2 nights since I've been here. I'm extremely sore today but this weekend was so worth it.

Gideon's driver Angus drives me back home so I can pick up some clothes. I walk through the front door to find Kate and Cammy sitting on the couch smiling knowingly at me. "So, tell us.. how was Mr. Billionaire?"

"Fucking amazing. I don't have anything to compare it to but omg. If this is how sex is for everyone, I don't see how people have time for anything else, ever."

They grin. "Come get a drink. We have to celebrate your lack of virginity."

I giggle. "I would but Gideon's driver is waiting on me. I'm grabbing some work clothes. I'm gonna stay the night again."

Kate is the first to jump up and envelop me in a big hug. "Are you falling in love?"

"Maybe? It's too soon for all that. He is my boyfriend though." I grin liking that this handsome man is my first everything so far.

"Go get your stuff together. I expect details, lunch tomorrow. The café across from Crossfire."

"Okay. I will see you all then." I go gather my stuff and leave giving the ladies hugs.

When I arrive back at Gideon's penthouse, Mrs. Smith informs me he is in his study and that he insisted I interrupt him.

I walk into the study and knock lightly. He looks up and smiles and signals for me to get the door. I close and lock it and I walk around the desk to him and he asks me to take my panties off. I reach under my skirt and remove my panties. He kicks his boxers off and pulls me onto his lap straddling him and he kisses me deeply and I grind against his prominent erection. He lifts me up above his erection and slowly lowers me onto it. I gasp and moan. I have my hands on the back of his seat and we just sit there looking at each other panting. "Now you can move." He says and I gently lift up and drop back down over and over while grinding on his erection. "fuck Ana. Faster." I move faster up and down his shaft and he holds my hips and guides me. He shifts his hips so it's deeper and I gasp and moan. "cum with me Ana." He says and I combust around him screaming his name and he does the same.

I lay my head on his shoulder and try to control my breathing. "Phenomenal."

"Agreed. You're an amazing lover considering you're inexperienced Ana. We fit so perfectly together. I swear we were made for each other."

"Mmmhmm. I don't ever want to move."

He chuckles. "stand up goddess."

I stand up as I'm told. "bend over the desk and hold onto the edges."

I do as I'm told. He lifts my skirt and spanks my butt lightly and plunges into my core again. I moan. He strokes in and out over and over. "faster and harder please Gideon."

He thrusts faster and harder until we both cum gloriously. "Fuck."

He collapses onto me. "I almost want to keep you by my side always so we can do this any and everywhere goddess."

"mm. If I didn't have to work, I would love that."

He stands up and pulls out and pulls his boxers back on and helps me up and sits me on his lap on his chair. "You could stay with me and you'd never have to work Ana."

"But I do Gideon. I realize you're apparently made of money but I'm not and I don't like relying on anyone to get what I want or need. I'm an independent woman and I want to keep that identity. It's not your money I want. It's just you. I honestly didn't know you were rich until my friend told me. I hadn't put everything together."

He grins. "A woman not after money. I love that about you. I love that you're independent and even offered the world at your feet, you turn it down for your independence. Not many people are like that. Most would jump at the chance to just be spoiled but not you Ana Steele. I respect the hell out of that. You continue to surprise me Goddess."

I grin and softly kiss his lips.

"I just remembered. I have a charity event in Seattle to make an appearance at on Friday. Would you be interested in being my date? I will gift you the dress and get you a spa day if you agree."

"I would love to Gideon." I kiss him again. "Now let's take this party back to your room." He picks me up and carries me through his penthouse back to his room eagerly to make love to me yet again.

It's Friday morning again and my boss's boss's boss has given me the day off for a spa day before we get on his jet to Seattle so I can get waxed, plucked and manicured in preparation for the Coping together gala in Seattle. Kate is coming along because she was invited by her family. After a spa day, Gideon and his driver pick us up from the salon and take us to the airport and we board the jet. Once in the air he takes me to the back cabin to join the real mile high club. After our incredible sex, we get dressed for the Gala as we're going straight there when we land. We let Kate use the room to get dressed after we're ready and she comes out grinning telling us how it smells like sex in there and I just blush and giggle.

When we land we're greeted by a limousine and we pile in.

When we arrive at the gala I'm extremely nervous. I've never been to am event like this. "Calm down. You will be great. I will be right beside you the whole time." He gives me a soft kiss. We arrive at a huge mansion and when we get out, we are guided down a red carpet around to the back of the house where there's a huge tent set up. He keeps his hand at the exposed skin on the small of my back giving me the warm and tinglies. We stop and pose for photos and he informs me the pictures will be used for the newspaper here in Seattle and possibly other places and that we can purchase copies afterwards.

We walk through the tent and he introduces me to numerous people. I shake hands with everyone and act as if I belong here. Apparently I'm doing a good job because he keeps telling me so.

The last people he introduces me to are the Greys. Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, and Christian. I shake all their hands.

"Ana, will you please join the first dance auction. Proceeds all go to Coping together." Mia asks sounding like a peppy Energizer bunny.

"Okay. It's for a good cause." She jumps up clapping and comes running around the table and engulfs me in a bear hug so tight I can barely breathe.

"Mia, let the lady breathe.," says Carrick.

She finally releases me. Enthusiastic little fireball. "I'm sorry Ana."

"We're gonna go find our seats." I smile and nod and follow Gideon to our table. I keep getting a feeling someone is staring at me so I look around and find Christian Grey staring at me with an impassive look on his face.

I shake my head and look back to my date. He is rubbing my thigh gently and talking to everyone around the table as we eat. He kisses me throughout and when it comes time for the auction he wins me the first edition tess books and a week's vacation at a ski resort in Aspen, Colorado.

It's time for the first dance auction and I'm scared of having to dance with someone else. Gideon whispers in my ear, "I'll get you babe. Trust me. Every penny I pay goes to a good cause like you said and you will always be worth it."

"I trust you." I give him a deep kiss and walk off to join Mia and some other women on stage. Most the women go for $5,000 or $10,000. Kate goes for $50,000 to Elliot Grey. Next is my turn and I'm already blushing and the spotlight is on me.

"Next up is the lovely Anastasia. She is a world class chef and can speak 6 different languages and plays the trombone. Bids will start $1,000."

"10,000" says Gideon and I smile.

"20,000" says another voice that I don't know.

"50,000" says Gideon again.

"100,000" says the other person who I now recognize as Christian Grey. What the fuck?

"500,000" what the fuckkk?

"1,000,000" I'm about to pass out at this point.

"5,000,000" says Gideon again.

Everyone is gasping at this point.

"10,000,000" WHAT THE FUCK!?

"25,000,000" Says Gideon and Christian finally gives up. That was a billionaire pissing contest and I'm humiliated.

Gideon helps me off the stage, "are you insane, you just paid more money than I will ever be likely to make in my life for a dance which I will give you for free anytime."

"Good cause goddess. We discussed this. You don't want to dance with Christian Grey. Trust me."

"I'd rather dance with you, of course but why is it so bad to dance with him?"

"He's sadist Ana. He likes to beat women for sexual gratification. He cannot be trusted."

I gasp and I'm sure my face shows my disgust. "in that case thank you baby." I kiss him deeply and he holds me flush against him with his fingers knotted in my hair.

"We should stop before I have to take you here in front of everyone." I smile because honestly I wouldn't mind at this point. I just want this man. "Maybe I'll take you in the bathroom but not out here. I don't want anyone else to see my girl cum."

I nod. "after your insanely expensive dance. Better get your money's worth."

"Oh, I already have my money's worth and more. I have you."

Sweetest words ever. "Oh Gideon." I kiss him sweetly. "Always."

When it's time for the dance, Gideon escorts me to the dance floor for my expensive dance and holds me close. I'm falling in love with this man. As we sway to the music he whispers, "I'm falling in love with you Ana Steele and it terrifies me."

I look up at him and tippy toe and lean my forehead against his. "I'm falling in love with you too Gideon Cross and I'm scared too."

He reaches down and kisses me deeply as we continue swaying.

The music changes and we stop kissing but continue dancing with my head laid on his chest and my eyes closed because someone has eyes on me and I'm willing to bet that it is Christian Grey. I don't know him so I don't know what his deal is but I'll be damned if he will ever beat me in this lifetime.

"Take me to bed and love me Gideon." He takes my hand and we stop at the table to pay and he writes out a check and gets my new tess books as well as copies of our pictures. Who is able to just write a check for over $25,000,000 without batting an eye? Apparently Gideon Cross.

We go to the Fairmont leaving Kate behind but I text her to let her know.

Going to the Fairmont. We will pick you up later if you need a ride. We will leave tomorrow. -A

Probably staying with Elliot tonight. He is so fucking hot. He already took me in the bathroom and he is good at fucking. Let me know what time we leave and I'll get a ride or let you know if I need one. Have fun. -K

You have fun too. -A

Christian's POV

Tonight I am attending the Coping Together Gala and I'm mesmerized by the woman accompanying Gideon Cross. When she shook my hand, I felt a spark I've never felt before. I feel like I've got to have her. Gideon is a playboy so surely it's just a passing thing. He's never dated anyone, just like me. I don't bring women to events though and he normally doesn't either. I usually avoid these things but something told me I should come tonight.

Mia loved her instantly. I tried to get her alone with the auction but Gideon outbid me with 25 million dollars. I figured out he wasn't giving up so I decided to back down when it got that high. Why would I pay that much for a woman. I just beat and fuck women and send them on their way. I don't know what the hell kind of spell Anastasia Steele is letting off but it's really fucking with my mojo.

And then Gideon and Anastasia were practically fucking on the dancefloor. It made me see red. She should be mine. When they left, I decided to go home and beat my current sub, Susannah. That should help me take my mind off Anastasia.

Gideon's POV

Somehow I got myself the most amazing woman. Ana's had a rough start in life but now she is strong and independent and so fucking sexy and beautiful. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know what to do about these feelings. It terrifies me.

I may be a multibillionaire but nothing in my life has ever made me happier than Anastasia Steele has in just a week. I can't ever lose her. I've got to keep this woman.

Tonight at the Gala I introduced her into my world of Galas and events and she did fantastic. The only problem we had was Christian Grey trying to move in on my woman. I know that he has predilections for beating women that look like my Ana. I will never let him near my woman, which is why I gladly bid 25,000,000 for her to keep his paws off her.

I confessed my feelings to her and she feels the same. I'm elated. I brought her back to the hotel and we fucked for hours before she finally passed out and now I'm just watching her beautiful face as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful. This woman gifted me her virginity. She's slept beside me every night since that first night we made love.

I've never slept beside a woman before. I've never declared a relationship before. I've only fucked and left. I never brought anyone to my penthouse. I knew Ana was different the moment I met her. I knew she would break through my dark, dark soul and she did. The fact that she doesn't care for my money makes her more special. Part of the reason I've never even tried dating was because most women are gold diggers but not my Ana. If it wasn't so soon, I'd ask her to move in. I want her all the time.

When I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her. I hope I can keep her happy forever. She's a simple woman and I will do everything in my power to keep her happy. I know I can't buy my way to it so I have to figure out how to be a proper romantic to keep my woman. I fall asleep and dream of my Goddess.

Ana's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling hot. So hot. I slowly rolled over to find my Greek God sleeping peacefully. I use my fingers to trace his beautiful face and kiss the stubble on his jaw. I gently rub his cheek and kiss his beautiful lips.

I decide to get up and order breakfast so I slide out of bed and make my way to the sitting area of our suite. I order room service and think about my man.

I'm irrevocably in love with Gideon Cross. When I'm not with him, I'm thinking about him. I dread any time that we cannot be together. Next week he is coming back to Seattle to try to purchase a Publishing company to make into another branch of Cross Publishing. He wants me to come along and I've agreed because I hate the idea of him being away. I know we've only known each other just over a week but without a doubt has been the best week of my life.

When breakfast arrives I have them place it on the table and go to wake up my Gideon.

I come into the room to find him sprawled out on the bed. I climb up onto the bed and straddle him and pepper kisses on his face. "Gideon baby, wake up."

His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me and flips me over and he unties my robe and thrusts into me unexpectedly. He kisses me deeply and thrusts into me swirling his hips. I meet him thrust for thrust. I cum pretty quickly but he keeps going "One more time Ana. Cum on me baby."

I clench as my body reaches a highly intense orgasm. He cries my name out as he continues thrusting a few more times and finds his release. "Fuck, I love you Ana."

I look up at him and touch his face gently, "I love you too Gideon."

"I want to wake up to you every day like we have been. I know it's early but move in with me?"

"Baby, let me think about it. I want to wake up next to you every day as well but moving in is a pretty big deal. I just need a little time."

"Take your time Goddess. At least it wasn't a no."

I smile, "breakfast is here. It may be getting cold. Also I need to let Kate know what time the jet is leaving. "

He pulls out of me and I wince. "10 am baby."

I nod and put my robe back on and go to find my phone.

Kate the jet leaves at 10. Do you need a ride? -A

Yes please. Here's the address. -K

At 9:30 we arrive at the address to pick up Kate.

"I'll go get her. I'll be right back." I give him a kiss and go up to the door. I knock and Elliot answers.

"You must be Ana. Come in." I walk in and there sits Christian Grey. "This is my brother Christian."

"Yes, I met him, he got my boyfriend to pay $25 million for a dance with me. Where's Kate?"

Kate comes walking out about that time clearly doing the walk of shame. She looks thoroughly fucked. She jumps Elliot and gives him an obscene kiss and he gropes her ass. "Laters baby." Elliot says.

"I'll see you later Ana," says Christian.

"I doubt that Christian. I'll see you later though Elliot if you intend to keep screwing my friend's brains out." He laughs. Christian doesn't look too amused. Not that I give a fuck. He isn't beating on me. Besides, I happen to be in love with a great man.

"Oh, I will see you again Ana. Trust me."

"Never will I trust you. If you think you're ever going to get the chance to whip me, you are sorely mistaken." I say and walk out the door.

I'm proud of myself for spitting that out. I get back to the car and Kate and I tell Gideon what just transpired and he is proud of me but we all have a good laugh on Christian's behalf.

Christian's POV

What just happened? How could she possibly know that about me? She's a firecracker. She doesn't fuck around and beat around the Bush. She gets straight to the point. I now had to try to blow off what she just says to Elliot but he doesn't seem convinced that I'm telling the truth but he still drops it.

I have to get a background check on her.

When I leave I take my phone out of my pocket.

"Welch"

"I need a background check asap. Anastasia Steele."

"On it sir."

I hang up and drive home to wait for the results.

Anastasia Rose Steele

21 years old

Works at Cross Publishing

Relationship with Gideon fucking Cross.

No other relationships listed.

Hmm. Someone from Cross Publishing is coming this week to purchase SIP from me. Maybe I will see her then.

My phone beeps showing that there is a news alert.

Sorry ladies, but it appears Manhattan's playboy Gideon Cross is no longer on the market. It seems he has been scooped up by one Anastasia Steele, Fiction editor of Cross Publishing. Mr. Cross himself has confirmed this relationship as a fact.

We may have to start looking for the next most eligible bachelor ladies. Perhaps Christian Grey?

Right. Because I want to be in a relationship with anyone. Except maybe Anastasia Steele. She mesmerizes me.

Gideon's POV

"God yes Gideon!!" she screams as she reaches her fourth orgasm of the morning. I reach my orgasm with her and I collapse on her and prop myself on my elbows.

"I love watching you cum Ana."

"I love cumming only for you baby."

I kiss her nose. "better be only for me. I own all your orgasms and I love that like I love you."

It's Thursday and Ana and I are on the jet en route to Seattle to purchase SIP from Christian Grey. I know Ana doesn't like him so I haven't told her it's him we're meeting with today.

When we arrive we have a town car waiting for us so we're driving straight there and then staying the night and flying back in the morning.

"Are you ready baby? I'm letting you make the deal to get practice acquiring companies and I will be right beside you to support you the whole way."

"Yes, I'm ready. I feel good about this."

"You should know it's Christian Grey we're purchasing from."

Her head snaps to look at me. "You couldn't warn me about this earlier?"

"You have no problem standing up to him so you will do great."

"Good point. Let's do this."

We walk into SIP and we're led to the conference room and Ana has a seat and I sit beside her and put my hand on her thigh for encouragement and she smiles at me. She sits tall so I know she is channeling her CEO mode that she does not know she possesses.

The door opens and we both look up. We stand and Ana extends her hand, "Mr. Grey."

He shakes it, "Miss Steele."

I extend my hand to shake his as well "Mr. Cross."

We nod at each other and have a seat. He is already trying to eye fuck my woman. She pulls out her files and lays them on the table and slides it over to him. "This is what we are prepared to offer at this time Mr. Grey."

He opens the folder and doesn't look impressed, "This is barely over what I paid Miss Steele. Perhaps I should deal with Mr. Cross. I'm sure he can come up with something better."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Grey." She pulls out another 2 folders. "this one is SIPs profit margins before and after your purchase. YOU lost money because this company earned you nothing and has been a hardship for you. You need someone to take it off your hands so here we are." She slides the other folder, "This is Cross Publishing's profit margins. Before and after I joined the team. I brought the profits up by 15% myself because I'm good at what I do. I can make this company thrive. You clearly failed on that front. I can see Publishing is not an area you primarily deal with so you can accept our offer and get your money back with a little extra or continue to flush your money down the drain. Your choice. No one else will offer you nearly as much as we are with the lack of profits you're experiencing."

Fuck that was hot!!

"I will consider your offer and we can discuss it in the morning over coffee."

"There will be no coffee Mr. Grey. When we walk out of this door our deal walks with us. Take it or leave it Mr. Grey."

After looking through the paperwork again "Okay. I accept your offer. Let's sign the papers and I can file the paperwork and SIP is officially yours." He signs the paperwork and I sign as well.

We stand and shake his hand. This woman is a natural CEO. I should gift her Cross Publishing and let her run it. She seems to do better than me with it.

After he leaves the room I kiss her. "that was amazing baby. You should be CEO of Cross Publishing. I will offer you the job right here and now."

She looks at me skeptical at first and then smiles. "I can't lie. I loved that powerful feeling. I accept. I'd love to be the CEO of Cross Publishing as long as I can still edit."

"You can do whatever you want Goddess." I kiss her again. I'm kissing the CEO of Cross Publishing.

"We better go. These obviously incompetent employees don't need to see us making out in their conference room."

"Good thinking. Let's go make out at the Fairmont."

She nods. We exit SIP hand in hand and get into our town car and head to the Fairmont and check in.

Once in our room, we head straight to bed where I fuck the hottest CEO I've ever met.

Once we're laying together sated for the second time this afternoon I decide we better go eat.

"Let's go out to eat to celebrate your promotion Goddess."

"Let's do. Where?"

"Mile High Club. I'll make reservations."

I make reservations and we get dressed for our Seattle date.

Christian's POV

I just sold SIP to a feisty little girl who obviously knows way too much about me yet she is somehow embedded into my brain. No matter how hard I beat Susannah, I couldn't get those Ocean blue eyes out of my mind.

Today I witnessed her no nonsense attitude. She commanded the room and won fair and square. She deserves to be CEO. It threw me but she was the better person in that room and won Fair and square.

I need that woman in my life.

Tonight I'm headed to the Mile High Club to have drinks and discuss business with Elena.

When I walk into my private booth I see them in the corner booth. My God, she is so beautiful.

Ana's POV

As we're going over the menu I feel eyes on me and look up and see Christian Grey again. Is he following us? This is getting creepy. "Gideon, he's here. Is he following us?"

"Don't worry Goddess. I think he owns this club."

"Well it's still odd how he ends up everywhere we go."

"I agree but we will be gone tomorrow. Have you thought anymore about moving in with me love?"

"Actually I have and I'd love to move in with you Gideon." He smiles brightly and kisses me deeply.

He raises his champagne glass so I raise mine. "To the new CEO of Cross Publishing and to my new roommate Anastasia. I'm so proud of you." We clink glasses and drink and kiss on it.

2 Weeks later

I have been dating Gideon Cross for 4 weeks and have been living with him for 2 weeks. I feel like I've been living with him since I met him. This seems to be a whirlwind romance because it has progressed so quickly but the love and passion has not wavered one bit. We share a passion unlike any I have ever seen.

Next week I'm bringing him to Montesano Washington to meet my father. I felt guilty for not visiting while we were there visiting twice in the last month.

I need to check out how Cross Publishing is coming along so we will do that while we are in the area.

"Honey, I need to go shopping for some clothes for my CEO debut in Seattle."

"Baby, I will gladly buy you anything you want."

" I know you will but I need to do this. I'd just like you to come help me choose."

"Stubborn woman. Okay. I will go with you."

"Thank you baby" I kiss his cheek. "I can't wait for you to meet my Daddy. He's gonna love you almost as much as I do."

"Can you remind me how much you love me again. I seem to keep forgetting." He smirks. This is a proposition I can never turn down. I could have sex with this man 24/7 if I could get away with it.

I Crash my lips onto his and push him down onto the bed and show him just how much I love him with my body.

"Did that convey how much I love you Mr. Cross?"

"Yes, it definitely did." He kisses me deeply and pours all his love into the kiss and I feel every bit of it.

"You're perfect for me Gideon."

"And you for me Goddess. Let's go get that shopping done."

A week later

"Don't be nervous. He will love you Gideon."

"You told me the man carries a gun and will do anything to protect you and you expect me not to be nervous."

I laugh. "He won't hurt you if you don't hurt me. The gun is just warning so you're prepared in the event that you do hurt me."

"If you say so Goddess. I just don't want to die today."

"Don't hurt me and you have nothing to worry about." I kiss him deeply. "Ready to go in?"

"Let's go baby. I'm trusting you." I smile and we get out of the car and I take his hand and walk him up to the porch. I knock on the door.

"DADDY!!!" I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Annie! I'm so glad you made it. I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you."

"I missed you too Daddy. This is Gideon, my boyfriend I told you about."

He eyes Gideon suspiciously in his overpriced suit. I told him to wear average people clothes but he said this is who he is. I just rolled my eyes at him earning a swat on the butt and some rough sex.

"Nice to meet you sir. Ana told me a lot about you. You did an amazing job raising this one." Gideon says nervously. He can sit through boardroom meetings with some of the most intimidating men in the world but my Daddy makes him nervous. It's so cute.

"Son, if you're gonna take care of my daughter, you may as well call me Ray." He says extending his hand.

"I'll always take care of your daughter Ray. As much as she will allow me to. She is a strong-willed one."

Dad laughs. "That she is. Come on in kids. Annie may have to cook something up or we won't be eating anything other than TV dinners."

"Oh Daddy. I'll cook."

The rest of the evening goes smoothly as Gideon relaxes and they engage in conversations about sports and the great outdoors, namely fishing.


	2. Chapter 2

As our visit with Daddy came to an end we had a tearful goodbye and promised to visit more often.

Gideon promised access to his jet for anytime one of us needed to get to the other.

As we leave the tears start really flowing and Gideon comforts me. Good thing we brought a driver. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me to his chest. "Shhh. It's okay Goddess. You'll see him again soon."

"I know. I just didn't realize how much I missed him. I hadn't seen him since college graduation and it was even longer before that."

"We won't let you go more than a couple months without seeing him from now on, okay?"

"Okay baby. I love you. Thank you for meeting my Daddy. You see, you had no reason to be nervous."

"I see that now but he is not a man I would ever cross."

I giggle. "simple solution. Don't ever hurt me and you're golden in his eyes."

"That's the best advice I've ever received even though that was already the plan."

I smile. "I love you Gideon Cross."

"And I love you Anastasia Steele."

"Will you hold me until we get there? You are my soothing balm."

"I got other ways to soothe you but we're not alone. Have you heard from Kate regarding her Elliot Grey affair?"

"Yeah, she says she is in love. She slept with so many random guys before she met him and now she is always flying to Seattle or him flying to New York to fuck. He may be her Gideon."

He smiles. "He can be her Gideon as long as I'm yours Ana."

I peek up at him through my lashes and bite my lip. "You've been my Gideon since that first day and you will be my Gideon as long as you allow me to be in your life."

"Goddess, I want you in my life forever. I mean that. I'm a man of my word."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you just offered me marriage."

He raises his eyebrows, "Would that be so bad?"

I bite my lip and look away for a moment and look back up at him. "That wouldn't be a bad thing at all. You're the one person I could see myself sharing my life with."

He gets a huge grin on his face. "I'll remember that" he says thoughtfully. I have a feeling I know what's coming next.

I must've fallen asleep on Gideon because the next thing I know, I open my eyes and I'm being laid in bed at the Fairmont. "Baby?"

"Shh. Sleep. I will be right back Goddess. I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I drift back off to sleep and when I wake up I am surrounded by rose petals. "What?" I sit up and look around. I find a note on Gideon's pillow.

Follow the trail and it will lead you where you want to be. 3

Love Always, G

Oh my.. I get up and walk towards the door where the rose petals lead. They lead me out of the suite so I put my shoes and jacket on and follow them into the elevator. There's a sign on the wall that says to go to the lobby for the next clue. This is going to be fun. I love adventures.

In the lobby I'm greeted by our driver with an envelope and he hands it to me and I open it.

Let this man drive you to me. Trust him. I do. He will hand you a blindfold and you will wear it until you are told to take it off. Don't worry. No one will let you fall.

Love, G

The driver hands me the blindfold and walks me out to the car. I get in and sit down and wait for the car to move.

"You have to put it on ma'am and don't take it off." I nod and put it on.

We ride for a good 30 minutes and the car stops and someone opens my door and takes me by my arm. "Stand up" I do as I'm told and the woman guides me into a building. I am getting extremely nervous. Mostly because I can see myself face planting into the ground. I hear the ding of the elevator and we get in. I put out my hands and find the railing and hold in as we go up the elevator. We are on the elevator for what feels like forever when I hear the ding again.

The lady takes my arm again and leads me out of the elevator? I guess. She guides me along and I just follow. All the sudden she stops and turns me to my right and instructs me to take off my blindfold.

I take it off and I'm overlooking Seattle out of a window. I'm guessing the Space Needle. I admire the view a little longer when I hear someone clearing their throat behind me so I turn around to find Gideon on his knee holding up a small velvet box. I bring my hands up and cover my mouth which is wide open in shock. "Gideon"

"Ana, since I've met you I've been alive. Before, I was just going through the motions, living to make more money. Become more successful. All it took was one chance encounter at an elevator to twist everything I thought I knew on it's head. Whenever people would say things like 'love at first sight' or 'when you know, you know' I thought they were all out of their minds. Then I met you and I found love at first sight and I know. I just know that I want to share my life with you Anastasia Steele, forever. So, Anastasia Steele, will you do me the supreme honor of being my wife?"

I smile and cry at the same time. "Yes Gideon. YES YES YES!!!"

He takes the ring out if the box and places it on my ring finger and slides the box back into his pocket and picks me up and spins me around and I hold on and squeal. "Oh Ana! You've just made me the happiest man on Earth!!"

"I'm the happiest woman on Earth so we're even. Well except for the fact that I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt and you're wearing a suit. You could've specified a dress code in your clues."

"And give it away? No way. You look stunning just like this. We can go back to the hotel and get you dressed after we get you undressed and I'll take you out to eat at the Mile High Club again."

"Mmmm…. Okay. That sounds fair." I give him a sweet kiss and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the elevator. We walk past a lot of people I hadn't even noticed were here. I guess we were in our own little bubble. There will probably have been paparazzi here somewhere and it is likely to be in a news article or a sleezeball gossip column by morning.

When we get back to the hotel, he carries me to the bed and puts me down by the foot of the bed and peels off my clothes and puts me on the bed gently and makes love to me taking his time to worship my body for an hour. Then we shower and dress up for a fancy restaurant.

I keep admiring my 3 carrot ring. It is flashy but not too flashy, just how I like it. He knows me so well.

We make it to the Mile High Club and they take us to our private booth.

"Gideon, did you talk to my Dad about this already?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. He actually brought it up and I thought about it and he was right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why not just get married and make an honest woman out of you while doing it?"

I smile. Daddy approves. That means the world to me. I kiss my Adonis sweetly and bite my lip. "I love you so much."

"I know. I never thought I'd be one to marry but then you happened. I will never want anyone else the way I want you."

Swoon. Always swooning with this man. "You swept me off my feet Gideon Cross."

"Let's eat and get back to our hotel and celebrate all night before we go to Cross Publishing in the morning."

All during our meal we are being as seductive and flirty as possible. We hardly notice when someone has approached our table and I look up and there stands Christian Grey.

"It's nice to see the two of you back in town."

"Thank you. We're here to check the progress on this branch of Cross Publishing."

"From what I hear it's coming along nicely. Have you went through employee files yet. We had at least a couple that had needed to go a while."

"We terminated all contracts offered them the opportunity to be rehired under our new guidelines. We want to screen each employee individually ourselves. "

He looks at me like I shouldn't be talking so I extend my hand. "Anastasia Steele, CEO of Cross Publishing. I assure you I have the authority to speak on behalf of MY company."

He takes my hand and shakes it. "Congratulations on your promotion Miss Steele. You certainly earned it judging from our meeting."

I retract my hand. "Thank you Mr. Grey. We were just enjoying a private celebration, if you don't mind." I signal for him to move on.

"Of course," he says, "sorry for interrupting."

"Not a problem Grey." I say as he walks away. Gideon starts laughing. "what?"

"You manhandle Christian Grey every time you see him and I love it!!"

I put my hand on his thigh and rub up towards his now prominent erection and rub it. "I manhandle you every day, multiple times a day also if I'm not mistaken."

"Well I like the way you manhandle me. At least I get sex. He just gets his balls shoved down his throat." I giggle.

I continue to rub him through his pants.

"Please don't baby. You're going to unman me in public." I stop and put my hands on both sides of his face and kiss him deeply with all the love in me.

"Let's take this party back to bed." He throws a couple hundred dollar bills on the table and takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. As soon as we're in the elevator alone, he hits the emergency button to stop the elevator and attacks my mouth pushing me up against the wall of the elevator. I throw my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and hands entangled in his hair.

He makes quick work of ripping off my panties and undoing his pants and thrusts into me. He starts pumping furiously and I cum within minutes screaming his name. He joins me calling my name. "fuck Ana. I can never get enough of you."

"Mmm. And I can never get enough of you love."

He stands me back up and helps me straighten back up and straightens himself up and shoves what's left of my panties into his pocket. As he starts the elevator, he spots a camera up above us. "fuck. I bet someone saw us. I'm gonna have to go bribe someone for any recording of that. I don't want any more people than already have to see my future wife cum. Hopefully, no one saw it but with the elevator shut down I bet someone was looking. I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't be. It was worth it." I flip off the camera and he laughs and I giggle.

"I've got to call and see what I can do about this. Do some damage control."

He picks up his phone and dials a number. "Yes, this is Gideon Cross. I need to see you immediately about some security footage. I'm in the building yet. Yes I will be right there."

He hangs up and turns around to me. "Goddess, I have to go handle this. Can you wait here?" I nod and have a seat on a bench by the window and look out.

While I'm waiting I check my phone and find several missed calls and texts. Shit. Apparently I was right about the paps catching our engagement and I have some excited or mad friends and family. I decide to read an article.

Seattle Nooz

Today, at the top of the space needle, New York power couple Gideon Cross CEO of Cross Industries and Anastasia Steele CEO of Cross Publishing got engaged. Here is an exclusive photo of their intimate moment.

Mr. Gideon Cross is no longer on the market ladies. I bet Miss Steele is signing one hell of a prenup soon. Let's see what we can find out about the lady that stole Gideon Cross's heart. Stay tuned.

Classless assholes. I decide to go through my messages.

You got engaged to Gideon. OMG girl. We have to meet up for drinks ASAP. -K

Did you plan to tell me Ana? -C

Cammy is clearly pissed. I should message her back.

I literally just got engaged a few hours ago. Of course I was gonna tell you. We can meet up for drinks with Kate when I get home. Love u! -A

As I send this message I hear someone clear their throat and I look up to find Christian Grey again. "Yes, Mr. Grey. How may I help you?"

"Can I speak to you in private Miss Steele?"

"No, I'd rather not. Say what you came to say Grey."

"Fine. I'd appreciate it if you didn't have sex in my elevators. Holds up customer traffic."

"Oh my God. I forgot this was your restaurant. I'm so sorry. Gideon went to settle it."

"I'm aware. He came to pay us to destroy the footage but not before myself and a security guy saw it. I threw the security guard out and attempted to stop the recording but didn't know how. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have thrown him out as he knew how to stop it."

"Oh my God this is humiliating." I know I'm blushing bright red by this point.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not like anything except Gideon's ass and your orgasm face was showing."

I put my face in my hands. "Can we pretend this never happened?"

"We can although…" he bends down and whispers, "You're even more beautiful when you cum Anastasia."

"oh my God. Please leave now. I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"Good night Anastasia and good luck with that engagement."

"Why would I need luck?"

"You just will. Gideon isn't a marriage type of man. You will see."

I'm getting mad now. "Look, I know you got some kind of…. Thing going on in your head about me but whatever it is will not ever happen. Gideon and I are happy. I don't even really know you yet every single time I come to Seattle you magically appear."

"I live here. What do you expect."

Realization hits me. I gasp. "You're having me followed."

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Steele. I have to go." And he walks off. The way he answered that says it all. I'll tell Gideon.

Gideon comes out of the elevator and gives me a soft kiss. "get it taken care of?"

"Yes, Grey and a security guard saw it though."

"Yeah I knew that part already. He approached me after you left and informed me in a not so polite manner."

"What the fuck? When we get back to the hotel, you can tell me how that conversation went." I nod. "okay. Let's go."

When we arrive back at the hotel, I informed Gideon of everything in the conversation with Christian. To say he's pissed would be an understatement. "I love you Ana. I'm sorry about that. I never wanted anyone else to see you like that and especially not him."

"it's okay baby. I don't like that Christian saw it but it is what it is. Can't change it now. At least they only saw my face. Your ass on the other hand." I joke trying to cut the tension.

He smiles again finally. "You and that smart mouth. I will handle Grey. Let me ravish your body and we will get to our business in the morning and get that taken care of and get home and announce our engagement."

"About that. You may want to check your phone. That was already leaked with pictures."

"Fucking paps. I'm gonna make some calls. You be in bed waiting for me when I'm done, okay?"

"Mmm. Okay baby." I kiss him deeply and break it to go and wash up and get naked and climb into bed.

I must've fallen asleep because when I wake up I'm wrapped up in my sleeping future husband. I roll over and stare at his beautiful features. I lay my head on his chest and lay my arm across him and go to sleep dreaming of my upcoming nuptials.

When I open my eyes again it's daylight. I look over at my future and see him staring at me with a hunger in his eyes. "Good morning Mr. Cross."

"Good morning future Mrs. Cross."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's eat.." he cuts me off with his mouth on mine.

" not for food." He rolls me over onto my back and ravishes my body and makes love to me.

After we have our breakfast (sex and food) we get showered and dressed and head out to Cross Publishing and everything is coming along beautifully so we head to the airport. When we board the jet before we take off Gideon receives a call.

"Cross."

"How do you know for sure?... really?.. okay. Let them follow. Schedule security for Ana. She can pick out her own CPO and they are to help stop the ones following her. Okay."

He hangs up and looks at me.

"You're for sure being followed. I'm going to call Grey and give him a piece of his mind. We're going to get a close protection officer to help ward off any future followers. If that's okay with you. I just want to keep you safe Goddess."

"It's fine baby. I accept. I want to be safe and I want you to have peace of mind that I'm safe so I trust you on this. Especially if I can help choose my CPO." I smile.

He hugs and kisses me. "Thank you Goddess. I don't know what Grey's angle is but we're going to put a stop to it."

"Thank you baby."

When we arrive home I meet with 6 highly trained professionals and choose a new CPO.

I chose Jesse Philips. Former Navy SEAL. Age 36.

"That's actually who I would've chosen for you goddess. You have good instincts."

"I learn from the best." I wink at him.

"I have to call Grey now and get him to back off."

I give him a kiss. "I'm gonna catch up on some manuscripts I brought with me. Come find me when you're done."

"Okay."

Gideon's POV

I head into my office running through the conversation Ana had with Grey.

I dial his number.

"Grey."

"This is Gideon Cross. I'm calling in regards to the tail you put on Ana. You need to call your dogs off Grey. Put Luke Sawyer on a plane back home. Ana has security who will not hesitate to take him down for harassment. Why are you having Ana followed in the first place?"

"I just have this overwhelming urge to protect her, even if it is from you."

I laugh. "Grey, unlike you, I don't hurt women. Ana is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll do anything to keep her safe and happy. Get your guys to back off or we're coming for you."

He sighs sounding frustrated. "Fine. But if anything happens to Ana, we will come for you."

"Grey, you don't even know her. What is your angle here? Are you obsessed with her or something? News flash, she is getting married… to me… so back off."

"fine. I have to go."

He hangs up. He isn't going to let this go.

I pick up my phone and call my head of security and have him track Grey so we know if he is up to something.

Ana's POV

6 months later

I've been with the love of my life for almost 8 months. Things just keep getting better and better. Tomorrow we are finally getting married. We are getting married at Sandals in the Bahamas. We chose a destination wedding to try to avoid the press and we are having only a few friends and family.

My friends and family are happy for me.

My Mom and Bob, My Dad, Gideon's sister Ireland, Kate, Elliot, Cammy and our other friend Jess are the only ones that are going to be there, aside from their potential plus ones.

"Babe, that's the last time until we're married so save it for tomorrow afternoon at least. You can fuck me right after the ceremony and pictures if you want."

He huffs and pulls me to his chest, "Fine. I'm gonna take you straight to bed after pictures and then we can head back to the reception and maybe again after the reception."

"Deal. And stop pouting it's not your best look baby." I say snuggling into his chest but looking up at his perfect face.

He grins mischievously when I bite my lip. "Just one more time baby." He moans as he peppers gentle kisses down my neck and hits that spot below my ear that makes me bend to his will.

I moan. "Okay one more time."

He grins and makes love to me again.

"Babe, we have to get to our rehearsal dinner now. No more distractions." I say as he is yet again trying to get me to bed with him. Something tells me this man is gonna get back into my panties tonight anyways. Not only is he irresistible but he knows how to get to me like no one else ever. If I could stand to sleep away from him, I'd stay in someone else's room. I can't though. I've been sleeping next to Gideon every night since I met Gideon. He lets me tag along for his business trips because he can barely sleep without me beside him now. I just take off work whenever he is scheduled to be out of town. Being the CEO I can get away with that. The first trip he went on without me and I ended up going to him in Michigan when I got off work that day because I missed him too much. So far it has worked out great.

"But babe…"

"No buts. I will drop the sex rule for tonight because I cannot resist you but no more until after the dinner."

He grins like a cheshire cat and kisses me wildly. "I love you goddess."

I turn around to face him and throw my arms around his neck and look deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Gideon Cross. I'm so fucking happy that I will be your wife by this time tomorrow." I kiss him softly on his lips and nose and turn back around to check myself one more time. "ready."

"Stunning Goddess! Absolutely stunning. The most beautiful bride ever by a longshot."

"You're pretty handsome yourself there Mr. Cross."

I pick up my clutch and take my almost husband's hand and we walk down to our rehearsal dinner where we're greeted by our guests. I hug all of our guests but then I see none other than Christian Grey. I furrow my brow and take Gideon to The side, "Did you know he was coming?"

"No Ana. I promise I didn't know. My phone has been off since everyone arrived. I had no idea he was coming. I still don't know why he is here. I will find out, I promise." I kiss him on the corners of his mouth.

"Okay. I will go talk to the girls."

I walk up to Kate, Cammy, and Jess and we all grab a glass of wine from the bar. "Does anyone know why Christian Grey is here?" Cammy asks. Glad someone else asked that question.

"He came with me Cammy. I went with Kate to Seattle last weekend and met him and he was soooooo fucking hot so I invited him here and he accepted immediately."

Shit. I have a bad feeling about this but I hope he's just interested in Jess. Gideon will destroy him if he tries to ruin my wedding.

"Ana, did you hear me?" I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Kate.

"No sorry. Just thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked if you needed another glass of wine? Yours is gone." I didn't even realize I drank all my wine.

"Sure."

We chat for the next 30 minutes and then we rehearse the wedding portion and I notice Christian Grey staring at me every time I look up.

Kate is my maid of honor and Elliot is Gideon's best man because he doesn't have many friends because before me he's always stayed so busy with work he didn't bother. Him and Elliot had bonded over the last several months since he and Kate became an official couple.

After the rehearsal we head to dinner and everyone engages in casual conversation for the duration of the meal. My Dad seems to be enjoying himself in general but my Mom is just gushing over Christian and Gideon probably because of their bank accounts. Mom has always been after the next husband with the bigger net worth than the last.

If I'm being honest, I doubt she would even show up if I wasn't marrying a multi billionaire because she didn't seem interested in the prospect of me getting married at all until I said Gideon's name and then she went into full blown proud mommy mode.

"Ana baby." I hear my almost husband say.

"Yes dear?"

"you keep zoning out today. Would you like to to back to our room or do you want to go with the girls for drinks and I'll go with the guys?" he says guys in somewhat thinking of drinking with Christian Grey.

"Let's do drinks. We can still get sex tonight and we will have plenty the rest of our lives."

"Okay. Maybe if he gets drunk enough he will talk."

I take him a little further away from the crowd. "he literally just met Jess last week when she went with Kate to visit Elliot. She liked him so she asked him to come with her and immediately accepted. It sounds fishy to me but I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"Me too baby. Something tells me that he has ulterior motives as well but I've got our security here to keep him from trying anything."

"Okay, go get him drunk and get him to talk. I love you and go grab your phone so I can text you."

"Yes dear. I'll go grab it now. Care to help me find it?"

A grin grows on my face. "I'll help baby. Let me tell Kate I'll be right back."

"Okay."

5 minutes later we arrive at our suite and as soon as we get inside I'm pushed up against the door with my legs wrapped around his waist. He goes to take off my panties only to discover I'm not wearing any. "You naughty minx." He whispers against my lips. He undoes his pants and penetrates me immediately causing me to gasp. "Always so wet for me Mrs. Cross." He continues to thrust into me as I tangle my fingers through his hair lightly tugging causing him to groan.

"Fuck me Gideon." He keeps thrusting harder and faster until I cum gloriously hard around his thick cock. He pumps a few more times and finds his release as well. He pulls me off the door and lays me down on the couch still inside me and he holds me as we both come down from our state of euphoria. "Baby I love when you call me Mrs. Cross."

"I love saying it and after tomorrow, I can say it the rest of our lives. I can't wait."

"Me neither baby. As much as I want to just keep you buried inside me, we'd better get back to our guests before they think we ditched them."

"Fine." He faux pouts and pulls out and stands up. We clean up and he finds his phone and turns it back on. "well there's the notifications that he is here."

"Well too late for that now. Go milk him for information about his intentions."

"Mmm. Okay love. Text me naughty things and I'll meet you back here later. I love you Mrs. Cross."

"I love you too Mr. Cross."

We find our guests and I go with Cammy, Jess and Kate to hang out at a local dance club.

We spend the next couple of hours drinking and dancing and I'm really starting to feel the alcohol.

"Jess, have you had sex with Christian yet?" Kate shamelessly asks and I spit my drink back into my glass.

"No. He hasn't even kissed me or held my hand. He said he doesn't date so he doesn't do affection. I'm really needing to get laid to. I'm about to take one of those guys over there to bed to scratch my itch."

We giggle. This sounds more like our Jess. That's extremely odd about Christian though.

"My itch has been scratched 4 times today already and will be scratched again when I go back to my room so I'm good." I say as I go in for another drink.

"My God Ana. You went straight from virgin to sex addict."

"Only for my Gideon. Mmm.. the things he does to my body."

Kate looks past me and spits out her drink and I cautiously turn around to see Christian standing right behind me. "You're not a girl. Move along Mr. Grey." I bravely state.

"I just came to check if you ladies need anything." He says.

"Nope. Just need you to move along. No penises allowed at our table. Unless Gideon shows up." I smile.

"He's right over there." He points him out where he and Elliot have 2 ladies trying to hang off of them.

"Kate, you may want to come with me." And I glare at Christian.

We approach Gideon, Elliot and the 2 ladies and the green eyed monster comes out of both of us. We both step between our men and the ladies and glare at them and then turn around to greet them. "they were actually just asking for directions Goddess. Flirtatiously but that's literally it. You know I want no one but you baby."

"I know. The green eyed monster is a bitch though."

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "Oh Mrs. Cross. You're cute when you're jealous."

I just smile and shake my head. "Christian made it a point to come point you out to me."

"That bastard. He's trying to start shit. If we ignore him, perhaps he will go away?"

I giggle. "I don't think It works that way but we can try." I kiss his nose. "Let's go join our party until everyone gets drunker then sneak off for some fun."

"Mmm.. I like the sound of that."

We rejoin our party and Jess and Cammy are talking to themselves and Kate is all over Elliot while he talks to Christian.

I kiss my groom and I start to turn my attention back to the ladies but Gideon pulls me onto his lap and kisses me deeply. "I need to talk to my girls. If you want me in your lap, let's at least sit by them."

"Okay Goddess." He picks me up bridal style and carries me back over to our table where Cammy and Jess are sitting. He sits on the chair across from them with me on his lap. "better?"

"Much." I kiss him sweetly and I talk to the ladies while he wraps his arms around me and rubs my thighs. We all sit and drink and talk for a couple more hours. "Excuse us ladies but we're gonna call it a night because we have a big day tomorrow. I whisper to them. You two really should hook up with those 2 guys over there." I point to 2 cute guys sitting at the table across from us who have been staring at them all night. " They've been eye fucking you all night. Go get you some ladies." They give me hugs and walk over to that table and sit down with the men and commence the flirty physiques that I've seen so many times.

"Take me to bed Gideon."

"My pleasure." He scoops me up again and as we walk past the guys, he stops to talk to Elliot. "I'm taking my bride to bed. I'll see you in the morning in your room."

"Have fun. See you there."

After we get back to our suite he sits me down and helps me out of my clothes and I help him out of his. He takes me to bed and makes love to me again until I'm so exhausted I can't keep my eyes open. This man of mine keeps me satisfied.

The next morning after another round of hot sex, my almost husband leaves me to go to Elliot's room to get dressed for the wedding but not before saying, "I'll see you at the altar goddess."

Kate, Cammy, Jess and Mom come to my suite as well as a hair stylist and makeup artist.

After we are all primped and ready, they help me into my lovely gown which Kate's Mom designed for me. It fits perfectly showing off every single curve. They help me to secure my veil just before my Dad shows up and we all go down to the lobby to prepare to go down to the alter. I'm all nerves by now but in such a good way.

As I start walking down the aisle with my Daddy trying to concentrate on not falling over, I look up and I see him. My groom. I smile and so does he. I see what looks like a tear in his eye. I focus on him and keep walking to him. Daddy gives my hand to him and says, "Take care of her son."

Gideon nods. After the ceremony when it's time for my husband to kiss the bride, he does not disappoint. He lifts my veil and cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses me gently at first and then he deepens the kiss pouring all of his love and devotion into the kiss. We almost forget we're not alone and finally we break apart and we just smile at each other happily. "I love you wife."

"I love you husband."

We walk back down the aisle and as promised, my husband sneaks me off to our suite for a quickie as soon as pictures are taken. He peels my dress off and lays it on the chair and lays me on the bed in just my garter belt and thigh highs. "No panties again Mrs. Cross. You're a naughty little wife." He says as he kisses and licks his way up my body. He kisses my lips. "We're going to have to be quick or our guests will think we forgot about them."

"Just take me Gideon."

He slides into my already wet core and thrusts slowly.

"Faster and harder please."

He thrusts into me harder and faster. "Oh Gideon right there baby."

He keeps going until I cum hard around this throbbing cock taking him over the edge with me. "FUCK! That was amazing. Now you're mine baby, completely."

"I already was yours completely."

"I know baby. I meant on paper and legally."

"Mmm. Always and forever."

"I guess we better get back to our party." He kisses my nose and pulls out causing me to wince.

"Fine. I'm not sharing you anymore after today until after the honeymoon though."

"Deal because I'm not sharing you either. You wearing your dress back out?"

"Yeah, I better. Help me back into it and you can peel it back off later?"

"How could I pass up an offer like that?"

"How's my hair look?"

"You should just let it down. There's a lot extra hanging out."

He helps me pull out the Bobby pins and my hair cascades over my shoulders. "perfect. Let's go get this part over with."

As we reenter our party Elliot catches us trying to sneak in and whistles loudly and howls at us and I just blush. I don't know why I'm embarrassed. I just had sex with my husband. Nothing wrong with that.

After we eat dinner, we get our first dance as man and wife. Our first clothed dance anyways.

My body is pressed firmly against his and he presses his forehead against mine and we just look into each other's eyes as we sway to the music. We don't even realize the music ended until Daddy taps my shoulder to cut in. I kiss my husband softly and I dance with my Daddy.

"I'm so happy for you Annie."

"I'm so happy Daddy. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy."

"You are both very clearly in love but is there a reason that other tall guy keeps staring at you? He is staring right now." I turn around and see he is talking about Christian. I just shake my head and look back at Daddy.

"I'm starting to think he is obsessed with me. He's everywhere every single time we've gone to Seattle. He had me had me followed by some security guy shortly after we met until Gideon told him to back off. My friend brought him but he only took it as an excuse to get here. He hasn't paid any attention to her."

"I'll take care of it sweetie. What's his name?"

"Christian Grey."

"I'll look into it. He will leave you alone soon."

"Thank you Daddy. I love you. And in case I never said it. Thank you for saving me and for just being you."

"I'll do anything to protect you Annie."

"I know Daddy."

"I love you too."

As the song ends my husband comes back to me smiling and it's time for the bridal party dance. I dance with my husband and Kate dances with Elliot. I get lost in my own little world with my husband again, kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much Mrs. Cross."

"I love you so much more Mr. Cross."

"Ready to travel around Europe exploring?"

"Don't you know by now that I will follow you anywhere Mr. Cross. Yes, I'm more than ready."

I throw the bouquet and Kate catches it. Elliot looks terrified so I giggle. I hug everyone except Christian and ignore him completely and we get into our limo with our security, Philips and Angus and leave.

After 4 weeks traveling around Europe we are on our way back to New York. I just look sadly out the window. "What's wrong Goddess?"

"I'm just not ready to share you yet. It's silly."

"That's not silly at all. I don't want to share you either but duty calls m'lady."

I sigh. "I know baby. Good thing I have a loving husband who works in the same building that I can have my way with at almost any time."

He grins at me. "and I have an insatiable wife in my building so we should be just fine."

I kiss him. "Take me to bed and love me until we get home Gideon."

He picks me up and carries me back to the cabin and lays me on the bed and makes love to me for hours.

After I wake up from my post coital bliss, I look over to see my husband staring at me and for some reason I blush. "Good morning Mrs. Cross."

"Good morning Mr. Cross. Were you watching me sleep?"

"I was. You know, you say interesting things in your sleep sometimes. It's like watching a cute little show."

"Oh my God. What have you heard me say? Give me key points."

"Well, it seems you strongly dislike Christian Grey. You love me. Apparently you dream about having my babies. And you will never leave me."

I smile and blush. "I thought I'd said something embarrassing."

"No. But… about those babies…"

"Yes?"

"Go off your birth control?"

I look at him shocked. "Are you sure Gideon?"

"If you want to. I mean you are the one that will have to carry them for 9 months."

I reach for his face and run my fingers along his stubble. "I'd love to have your babies. I will stop birth control and when it happens it happens."

His grin widens and he crushes lips to mine and rolls me over onto my back. "let's start practicing now. I can't wait to have some baby Cross's." He says as he penetrates me causing me to gasp and moan.

He slowly thrusts himself deep and hard inside me. I meet him thrust for thrust. "faster baby, please."

He begins to pump furiously like he is trying to climb inside me. "Cum with me Ana! Now!" and those words cause me to come undone with him. "God, I love you Mrs. Cross!"

"I love you more Mr. Cross."

When we arrive home, Gideon scoops me up and carries me over the threshold. "So romantic dear husband."

"I never was before you." Mrs. Smith is waiting for us when we arrive.

"Welcome Home Mr. And Mrs. Cross."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith. We will be back out shortly. Can you make us something to eat. Surprise us."

She nods and walks back into the kitchen. He takes me to bed and worships my body again.

4 months later

It's been about 5 months since I married the love of my life. 5 of the best months of my life.

Our work is going great and we meet during work for a rendezvous on a regular basis. We did this plenty before trying to get pregnant but now it's even more often, if that's possible.

We've discussed going shopping for a home. We've been looking for the best homes in the best areas nearby. We're gonna start viewing homes next week.

He gifted me a white Porsche 911 for my birthday. She purrs like a kitten. I'm an exceptional driver and I can race with the best of them but it was hard to convince my husband to ride with me when I wanted to go on a small road trip just for the purpose of driving somewhere in my new car. Finally I got him to go with me and Angus and Philips followed behind us although we lost them a few times. I scared my husband a few times with the speed I was speeding and weaving through freeway traffic but he soon realized I'm a highly capable driver and relaxed.

When we arrived home, we got out of the car and I ran to him and jumped him in the parking garage. He had to take me in the elevator and shut it down and fuck me there because there's no cameras in there. I'm pretty sure he owns this building anyway. We own this. It's strange saying I own so much.

He rejected the idea of a prenup before we got married although his attorney kept insisting. He informed them that he knows me well enough to know that even if something did happen with us, I'd never try to take anything away from him and he is right. His money, our money, really doesn't appeal to me. It all means nothing to me in comparison to the man it comes with.

Today I'm going out to lunch with the girls. Kate says she has news. I'm leaning towards it being a pregnancy announcement but you never know with her.

I arrive in my 911 and find my friends sitting at our favorite table. I hug them all and Kate holds me at a distance, "you look different Ana. Are you pregnant? You're glowing."

"I honestly don't know. I stopped birth control after we got back from our honeymoon but I hadn't thought to check yet. I hadn't had any symptoms yet but I will check later. I haven't been drinking for a couple months just in case it happens."

"Oh Ana, I can't wait to be an Auntie. Have a seat and I will tell you all my news."

Cammy, Jess, Kate and I sit down and order our food and wait for Kate to start talking.

She puts her left hand up where there's an impressive rock on her finger. "I'm getting married. In 2 months. We don't want to waste any more time. I'm moving to Seattle tomorrow because the traveling back and forth so often is exhausting. I want to be with him all the time. I will come visit you all every other weekend though." I am the first to jump up and hug her tight.

"I'm so happy for you Kate."

"Ana, I want you to be my maid of honor and I want Cammy and Jess to be my bridesmaids."

"I would be honored," I say and the girls also agree.

"I take it the wedding is in Seattle? Also, please tell me I won't have to walk or dance with Christian Grey. " Jess asks.

"Yes, it will be in Elliot's parents back yard and Christian will be with Ana because he is best man." I nearly choke on my tea. "Why? What happened with Christian?"

"I went to kiss him and touched his chest and he freaked the fuck out and pushed me so hard, I fell on my ass. It was humiliating." Jess explains.

"Good Lord. I had no idea."

She just shrugs. "now let's plan you bachelorette party. I'm sure your in laws are planning the wedding." Jess changes the subject back.

"Yes, they are planning the wedding. Ana here is in charge of the bachelorette party. We can have it about anywhere you want Ana."

"I will plan something amazing for you, I promise."

"I have no doubt you will. After we eat, Ana, you have to show me this new car you won't stop talking about."

"It's outside." I see Philips approaching us. "Philips?"

"The paps are on their way. Someone leaked your location. I need to get you home. I will drive your car."

"Okay." I look at Kate. "I'm sorry. Follow me if you want to see the car. When we get out there we're going to have to get in and flee quickly though but you can get a look for now."

They all nod and follow us out just as the paps approach. Philips helps me into the car and gets in to drive and I wave at my girls as we speed off through traffic.

I get a text.

That car is fucking sexy. Don't forget to see if there's any baby Crosses in the oven. -K

Thanks Kate. You should all come over to my place for lunch since today's lunch was ruined. I want to see you again before you leave. -A

Oh I plan on coming to see you tonight. I am now on team Cross baby watch. I need to know as soon as you do. -K

I'll tell you when my husband knows. Besides we don't know if there Is a baby there yet. -A

I put my phone back in my purse. "Philips, I need to stop at a pharmacy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ana or Mrs. Cross please. Ma'am makes me feel old."

"Yes Mrs. Cross."

When I get home, I go straight to the restroom and take the pregnancy test. I read the instructions on the box and put the test on the counter and set my timer on my phone.

I pace the room wondering if my husband is still at work. Of course he is. His life is me and then work. If he isn't with me he is working.

The timer goes off and I check the test and see

PREGNANT

Across the screen. Oh my God.

I slip the test into my purse and go grab Philips, "My husband at work?"

"Yes Mrs. Cross."

"Take me to him and don't tell anyone. It's a surprise."

He only nods and we go back down and he drives me in my car.

When I arrive I put the code in the elevator and get on quickly when it arrives and put in the key to take me straight to the top floor without stopping.

When I arrive at the top floor, I see Scott, Gideon's PA reaching for the intercom and I stop him and tell him it's a surprise.

I walk into his office quietly and see my husband buried in paperwork. I walk up to him clear my throat and he looks up and sees me and grins. "Hello wife. I didn't think you were coming in today."

"I wasn't going to initially but…" I walk around his desk and straddle his lap. "I figured you would want to hear in person that we're pregnant."

The smile on his face quickly grows and then fades, "Are you messing with me?"

I take the test out of my purse and hand it to him and his smile is back. "We're having a baby Goddess!! Baby Cross is coming!!!" he picks me up and spins us around laughing happily and I squeal.

"Oh baby. We have to get you to a doctor and find out how far along you are. And oh my God, we have to get moved and get a baby room made up.."

I cut him off with a kiss. "For now let's make an appointment with the doctor and the rest we have plenty of time for."

"Always the voice of reason. Thank you baby." He sits me down on the desk and bends down in front of me and kisses my belly. "I will protect and love you and Mommy with everything that I have. I love you so much already baby Cross." And he kisses my belly again and stands back up and takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeply.

He reaches under his desk and pushes the button to lock the door and he peels my panties off. I help unbuckle his pants and he kisses me hungrily as he penetrates my core deeply. He lays me back on my desk and scoots my bottom closer to the edge and holds onto my thighs and plows into me. He continues thrusting and I feel the familiar build "Gideon, i…" I explode around him taking him with me. "Fuck baby"

He helps me sit up and he tells me to wrap my legs around him and picks me up by my butt and walks us over to his chair and sits down with me still sitting on his cock.

"I should let you get back to work baby."

"I just want to hold my pregnant wife a little while longer before you go. This is the best gift I've ever received Ana. Thank you so much for giving me this."

"Thank you for giving me this Gideon. I love the idea that inside me, I'm carrying a tiny little human who is half you and half me. Ahh. I can't wait. Will you call and make me an apartment with the best OBGYN and I'm gonna contact Kate. She is the one that said I was glowing. I have to tell you some stuff about her announcement though by the way."

He cuts me off with a kiss. "shhh. You're rambling baby. I will call the doctor. Will you stay here at the office and make your calls while I finish up?"

"Yes. I can do that. I want to stop and pick up some manuscripts anyways." I stand up and wince slightly and he helps me climb off of him and he puts himself back in his pants and gets himself situated again. I find my panties and put them on and straighten myself out. I give him a sweet kiss "I love you and I'll be right back. Can you order lunch though? Mine got interrupted by paps."

"I'll order it. See you again shortly. I love you too."

I go down to my office and am greeted by a bouquet of roses on my desk. I read the card.

Ana,

I look forward to seeing you at Kate and Elliot's wedding.

I apologize for being so crass in the past I hope we can call a truce for Kate and Elliot's big day.

Sincerely,

Christian Grey

I slip the card into my purse to show my husband. I'm livid who does he think he is, sending me flowers. I put some manuscripts into my bag and take the Roses and sit them on the reception desk and go back up to my husbands office.

When I walk in he is on the phone so I just sit the card down in front of him and sit down on the couch and wait for him to finish his call. He reads the card, "What the fuck?Why does he think it is okay to send my wife flowers?"

"My sentiments exactly. I put the roses on the reception desk. I just thought you'd like to see this."

He shakes his head and picks up his phone and dials a number. "Christian Grey? Gideon Cross. Please stop sending my wife things. She doesn't need you to tell her to be 'civil' For her best friends wedding… no. You are nothing to her. You keep trying to work your way into her life.. yes. I'm in the wedding too. Just leave my wife alone and stop acting as if you're anything more than a casual acquaintance.."

He hangs up. "I got you an appointment for tomorrow for Dr. Bailey. Food is on the way and we're going to see a house that just became available when we leave here."

I smile at my wonderful husband. I signal for him to come sit beside me. When he sits down, I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. "So you're a groomsman?"

"I am. Elliot called this morning. Was that Kate's announcement?"

"Yes. I'm maid of honor and I have to walk with Christian." I grimace. "That means you will be with either Jess or Cammy."

"This sounds like it is bound to be interesting. What happened between Jess and Christian? I thought he was her date to the wedding?"

"Yes. Apparently she tried to kiss him and touched his chest and he pushed her and she fell on her ass. What a dick?!"

"Agreed. I guess with submissives you don't have to kiss or have them touch you without permission."

"Wait, you said he is a sadist. Are you saying he is dominant too or… and how do you know this about him?"

He sighs. "Well, one night like 3 years ago, I met this woman who looked similar to you. She had long brunette hair. Petite. She turned out to be a submissive. She wouldn't make eye contact and wouldn't touch without permission. She got drunk and started rambling about how Christian Grey was her dominant and she fell in love with him so he ended their contract after beating her black and blue. She said the woman that brought her to him said he only likes little brown haired girls like her to beat and occasionally fuck. Hence, the sadist part. He calls it a dominant and submissive contractual relationship though. She went into way too much detail about it but needless to say I just felt sorry for her after that and couldn't even fuck her. I researched it and found out about the no touching and kissing thing though."

"That…. Is crazy. So why is he obsessed with me? I've already made it clear that #1 I'm in love #2 there's no way in hell he would ever beat me even if I was single. "

Scott brings our food in and sits it on the table.

"I don't know what his obsession is with you but you fit the bill for his type of submissive so I want to keep you safe from him." He says.

"Thank you for telling me baby. Let's eat and go home for dessert after seeing our potential new home."

He gives me a kiss, "best plan I've heard all day Angel."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

We're at Dr. Bailey's office to find out how far along I am.

After the usual tests we sit in the office and wait.

Dr. Bailey walks in wheeling in a machine with her.

"Well Mrs. Cross. You are definitely pregnant. We will do the scan to find out how far along you are. Please lay back on the table and uncover your stomach. Your HCG levels are pretty high so we want to see if we can see the baby this way or else we will have to do a transvaginal ultrasound." She explains.

I just nod because half of that went over my head. She gets out some bottle and squeezes some warm goop in my belly. She start moving the wand around on it so we look up at the screen and suddenly we see it, a little blip. A whooshing sound fills the room. "congratulations, you're about 12 weeks pregnant. That's the heartbeat you hear. I'll print you some pictures." I have tears in my eyes at this point and I look up to my otherwise tough husband and see tears in his eyes as well. I squeeze his hand and he looks down at me and smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek. I reach up and wipe it off his cheek and pull him down and give him a sweet kiss.

"That's our baby Ana."

"It is." And now I'm full blown hysterical crying happy tears.

"Shhh. Baby are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just so happy and I guess hormones don't help."

"Me too baby." He grabs me off the table and hugs my top half careful not to get goop on his shirt.

The doctor runs the goop off my belly. "I'll send you home with prenatal and we will see you every 4 weeks and by 20 weeks we should be able to tell the gender." We both nod. "I will see you both in 4 weeks then. Stop and schedule an appointment on your way out."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

Gideon helps me up and walks me out to the office where we schedule our next appointment and leave. "I have Kate coming over for lunch. I didn't message her back yesterday because I was busy with my husband."

He smirks, "that lucky son of a bitch. I'm gonna go back to my office for a couple of hours. Since Kate is moving away just spend the rest of the day with her. I will check in on you when I get home later. Take care of our baby."

"Always. I will miss you."

"Mmm.. I'll miss you more. Love you Goddess."

"Love you baby."

He walks me up to our penthouse and kisses me goodbye. "I'll see you later. Both of you." I smile and wave as he walks away.

20 minutes later there's a knock at the door. Kate.

I open the door and find her with her bag.

"ANA!!"

"KATE!!"

We hug and I let her into the penthouse. "Wow, moneybags has good taste." I giggle. "So? Am I gonna be an Auntie soon or what?"

"Yes. I just got back from the doctor. I'm 12 weeks."

She drops her bags and hugs me again. "Congratulations Ana! How did Gideon take it?"

"He is ecstatic actually. We couldn't be happier. This is already a happy, well loved baby." I say as I absentmindedly rub my still flat stomach.

"I'm so happy for you. Did you say that you're looking for a new place?"

"Actually yes. We found a mansion on upper East side that we just saw yesterday. It's perfect and insanely huge!!"

"Wow Steele. You've changed so much since you met Gideon Cross and it's great. I enjoy having seen you grow as a person. Now you're gonna live in a mansion and have a baby. I'm getting married. We're growing up too fast woman."

"I love my life right now. I never imagined anything like this for myself and you know I don't care about the money. It's never been about the money."

"Shhh… I know this and Gideon knows this. Fuck everyone who thinks otherwise…. So how's your sex life after marriage? Has it gotten worse? Better? I want details."

I giggle. "Way better. It's nonstop when we're together, which is most of the time now. We always accompany each other on business trips because neither of us can sleep alone. We've never slept apart since the first night."

"Wow, woman. Elliot snores like a mack truck so I'm sometimes glad I don't have to sleep beside him. I'll probably make him sleep on the couch occasionally just so I can sleep better that night."

We laugh at Elliot's expense.

"So Ana, I want you to come dress shopping with me next week in Seattle. I know it's short notice. We can all get our dresses. We will get you one with just a little extra fabric for your expanding midsection." She smiles.

"Let's eat and then watch the notebook."

"Let's eat WHILE we watch the Notebook."

"even better."

We spend the rest of the day watching the notebook and talking about everything and anything.

My husband comes home at 3 and Kate decides to leave because she already knows what's about to happen. She's a smart woman.

After letting Kate out I jump on my husband's lap. I was always horny before but I'm always horny now. It never ends. Not that I'm complaining and I doubt my husband's complaining either.

"I want you to fuck me somewhere you've never fucked me before. Pick the spot." He picks me up and Carries me to the balcony and sits me down and closes the door.

"Are you wearing panties?" he asks.

"No."

He kisses me deeply. "put your hands on the railing and hold on baby. I want to have you here."

I just nod. I'm too excited to talk.

He pulls my hips back slightly so that I'm slightly bent over holding myself up by the railing. He moves my feet apart further and grabs ahold of my hips and plunges into me. I gasp at the surprise, yet welcome intrusion. He continues to thrust wildly hard and fast. "Cum Ana." And I explode gloriously around him. Taking him with me. "fuck!"

"That was…"

"Hot. As. Fuck."

"Yes. That." He pulls out and I wince. He picks me up and lays down on a lounge chair with me on his lap. "You're amazing Gideon."

"As are you Mrs. Cross." He says.

I drift off to sleep laying on my husband's chest on our balcony.

I wake up alone in bed. I'm not used to waking up alone so I panic a little until I see a note on his pillow that he is in his office and he loves me. At least he is good enough that he will let me know where he is no matter what. I stand up and change into one of his oversized t-shirts. And walk into his office to find him tapping away on the laptop.

"Baby. Thank you for the note but I miss you. What are you up to?"

"Press release about the baby to keep the paps off our back. It may not stop them. But with a statement they are more likely to cooperate instead of hounding us all the time. You couldn't even enjoy lunch with your friends yesterday and we didn't even know you were pregnant then. Also, I purchased the house we looked at yesterday." I climb into his lap and my stomach growls. "Looks like someone is hungry. Let's go get Mrs. Smith to cook you two something. I need to eat too."

I pout. "okay."

"You're even cute when you pout Goddess. Don't worry I'll fuck you again after we eat."

I smile. "you read my mind. Oh, I also have to go to Seattle to dress shop with Kate next week."

"That works. I have a big deal going through though so I don't know if I can fly out with you. I will let you know for sure then. I really fucking hope I can though. I hate to imagine not being able to sleep beside you."

I pout again. This time because I really want to have my husband there with me. "We will figure something out. We can Skype while we sleep if nothing else."

"Good idea but not the same as the warm body and the morning sex. Agh. I hope I can go."

The following week...

We have called everyone and informed them of the pregnancy and released statement to the press regarding the pregnancy.

I'm leaving this morning on the jet to Seattle and unfortunately my husband can't join me. Since it's just me and no sexual innuendos will be taking place, I'm staying at Kate's place and just hoping Christian stays away. I still don't think Kate knows about his unhealthy obsession with me. I think Elliot has an idea because of what I said to him the first time I came after Coping Together.

"I'm So sorry that I can't come with you. I'll be there tomorrow night though for sure so stay at Kate's tonight but get the suite for tomorrow night and be naked and waiting for me. Okay?"

"Okay baby. I'm gonna miss you too much. Let me know for sure when you will get in. I love you."

"I love you too baby and I will miss you so much. Keep Philips with you."

"Of course. I'll call when I get there." He wraps his arms around me tight and pulls me into his chest and just holds me for a few minutes before pulling me away and reaching down and kissing me deeply as if pouring all of his feelings into this one kiss.

"Baby. You made that feel like this was the last time I would see you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine aside from having to sleep alone tonight. We will Skype like you suggested though I will see you soon." He kisses me again deeply.

"I will see you soon too baby." He walks me up to the steps of the jet and kisses me sweetly on the lips nose and forehead. "Later baby."

He leans down and kisses my belly. "I'll see you and Mommy later. Take care of her until I get there. later baby. Now get on the jet before I say fuck work and run off with you." I kiss him again sweetly and board the jet and they close the door and I look out the window and see my husband. I put my hand on the glass and blow him a kiss and he blows one back and gets back into his car and now I'm sitting alone on a jet with the girls bawling like a baby. They try to comfort me but I'm a blubbering mess. Cammy sits by me and holds me tight which it turns out is what I needed and I calm down. When we are in the air I unbuckle and go to take a nap in the cabin. I may as well try to sleep whenever and wherever I can. I miss my husband already. I drift off and dream about him.

I must've slept the whole flight because I woke up to Cammy and Jess waking me to go get buckled up to land. When we touch down, we are greeted by Kate and Elliot and we give them hugs and the girls get into their car and I get into a separate car with Philips and we follow them to their place.

When we arrive Kate shows me to my room and I call my husband to let him know I made it then cry some more and finally hang up on him when he calms me down she then I shower and change into something more comfortable. When I come back out everyone and all of Greys are here. ALL OF THEM. I roll my eyes and casually enter the room and sit between Kate and Jess.

"Anastasia right? It's lovely to see you again dear. I do hope you're attending this year's gala Friday." Grace says. Crap.

"I wasn't sure when it was. My husband usually deals with that kind of stuff. We've been pretty preoccupied lately." I reply nonchalantly.

"I didn't realize you had gotten married."

"Yes about 5 months ago. I will go call my husband and find out if he can go and I'll be right back."

I walk out of the room but feel eyes glued to my ass. I turn around and sure enough it's Christian Grey. I just roll my eyes and shake my head in frustration. I walk up to my temporary room and dial my husband.

"Cross"

"Hey baby."

"Ana, is everything okay?"

"Yes baby. Everything is fine. Grace Grey wants to know if we're coming to the Gala Friday. I hadn't heard when it was so I wasn't sure. We haven't even used our Aspen vacation yet. Do you want to go?"

"I was gonna ask you about that but we've been so busy. Do you want to go? If not I can RSVP no. If you do though just let her know we will be there."

"Yeah, since I'm already here and you're coming just bring me a couple extra outfits and I can get a dress while we're getting wedding dresses tomorrow."

"Great. Look, I figured out a way to leave here shortly and get on the jet out there. I will be there in the middle of the night so go ahead and have Philips reserve the suite and then go he can drive you there whenever you're done spending time with your friends today. Take it easy relax and I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'm so glad you're coming tonight. These hormones got my moods swinging like crazy. Plus I just miss the shit out of your handsome face."

"I miss you too. I will message you when we're about to take off and add about 7 hours to that and we should be there somewhere around that time. I love you and I will see you soon. I promise."

"Fly safely. I love you too."

I hang up and walk back downstairs and everyone is looking at me again. This time I'm smiling though. I take my seat back. Everyone is drinking wine but Kate brings me a tea.

"We will be attending Friday, Grace. He told me to let you know."

"Thanks dear. Did you get to use your Aspen vacation yet?"

"No actually, we just discussed that as well. Like I said, busy year." I smile sweetly.

"Well Christian here owns it so I'm sure he will let you use it anytime. We sometimes use it on holidays." Great. I should've known.

"That's nice. I bet Aspen is lovely over the holidays. We're not too entirely concerned about whether we get around to using it right now or not. We're pregnant and I'd Like to wait until I'm not so I can ski without my husband panicking too badly." I laugh and hear Christian cough apparently choking on his drink. I look over and frown and shake my head. What is his fucking problem?

"Christian are you okay?" Grace asks concerned.

"No mother, just went down the wrong pipe."

"As I was saying, Ana, you will love Aspen. Where do you live now?"

"NYC. We're moving to the upper east side next week hopefully."

"I hear that's the best neighborhood. I take it all of you ladies come from there?"

"Actually I'm from Montesano. My Dad still lives there. I like to try to visit him when I'm in the area. I moved away after high school to go to NYU and started working at Cross Publishing shortly before graduation and now I'm CEO and no. I earned my title. You can ask Christian there. I may have negotiated a deal for SIP last year."

"It's true, she is a force to be Reckoned with and she runs a hard bargain." I roll my eyes and his suggestive undertones.

Ignore him Ana. He's trying to get under your skin.

"that's impressive Ana and how old are you?"

"22. Excuse me. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit but I will see you all Friday."

I walk upstairs and close myself in the bedroom and flop down on the bed and text my husband.

About to go to a hotel. ALL of the Greys are here and I hate having to do this without you. -A

Getting on the jet now so I will see you in between 7 and 8 hours Goddess. I know you are strong and will manhandle him so I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either. I love you and see you soon. Remember. Naked. ;-) -G

I smile at that. I set my alarm on my phone for the time he should arrive. I lay my phone on the end table and lay down and close my eyes.

When I wake up I check the clock and I have about 3 hours until my husband is set to arrive. I get up and gather my things and message Philips to set up the suite and pick me up.

I take my bags and go downstairs where I find Elliot alone. I decide to broach the Christian topic with the one person most likely to be his friend.

"Elliot, can we talk?" He turns around and moves away from the kitchen towards me and I see Christian is following him. "Well fuck. That's perfect. What is your major malfunction when it comes to me Christian? I know all the wrong things about you because one of your…." I look between him and Elliot and decide to be discreet as possible, "brown haired 'friends' was getting drunk in New York and shot off a big story with quite vivid details about you and your… predilections about 3 years ago. Then you show up every single time I'm in town. You have me followed, run a background check on me, and send me flowers. The kicker is when you took advantage of my friend's invitation to my wedding just to what? Stare at me? What is your fucking deal Christian?"

"I don't know Anastasia. I'm incapable of leaving you alone. I've tried but I cannot get you out of my head and it pisses me off. Gideon isn't right for you. He will get tired of you and move on to the next woman. He always has."

"Who do you think is right for me Christian? Huh? You? You seem to forget I know ALL about your obsession with petite long haired brunettes. And none of those obsessions are anywhere near hearts and flowers that Gideon gives me every single day."

Elliot sits down and just watches this exchange. Christian steps closer to me.

"You have the ability to make me feel good things and be fucking angry at you in the same breath. You're not like any of them. I would be different for you." I step back and laugh so hard I'm bent over.

"Christian, you don't know me. You know what you read about me, what you heard about me and what you have seen the last times I have seen you. Didn't my Dad warn you to back off at the wedding? He will kick your fucking ass and he owns a gun so I wouldn't fuck with him. And for your information, I know exactly how Gideon was before I met him but he isn't the same Gideon anymore except in the business world. Now, what I need from you is to be respectful and stop pursuing me on whatever mission you have in your warped mind I would ever fall for. And be civil for Kate and Elliot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet my husband." I look at Elliot, "tell Kate to pick me up at Fairmont in the morning but to text me first." I give him a hug. "I will see you soon Elliot." I turn around to see all 3 of my friends have witnessed this exchange and I just smile and shake my head and they all give my high 5s as I walk past them and out the door to my waiting car.

Christian's POV

What just happened? That saucy little firecracker just handed my ass to me, that's what.

"Dude, you're obsessed with Gideon's wife? That's who you've been pouting about for a year? What the fuck man?"

"Shut up Lelliot. You don't understand."

"I understand you're breaking guy code even trying to go after a woman who is already happily taken. This is fucked up bro. Now I understand why you've been hanging out so much. You've been digging for dirt on Ana. You should go see your shrink man. This is not healthy."

I shake my head and walk right past the 3 angry women staring at me. I'm going home and to call up my sub to give her a good caning. Again, proving Anastasia's point.

Gideon's POV

I just landed and got a text that my angry wife just went back to the Fairmont after a showdown with Christian Grey so I'm eager to get there to find out what happened.

When I walk in it's quiet so I take my shoes and coat off and start unbuttoning my shirt as I walk into the bedroom and I smile as soon as I see my naked wife cuddling with 2 huge pillows asleep. I finish stripping and climb into bed and gently peel the pillows out of my wife's grip and place them under my head and wrap myself around my beautiful wife. I pepper light kisses on her face and hold her tight "Fuck you Christian" she says in her sleep and I silently chuckle.

"I love you Ana."

She opens her eyes, "Gideon? You're here!" and she pushes me onto my back and kisses me fiercely. "I've missed you so much. Love me please?"

Who am I to deny such a request. I roll her over and fuck her fast and hard and she loves every minute of it. After we both reach orgasm we lay in a post coital embrace. "I've missed you too Goddess. Want to tell me about your Christian Grey confrontation I heard about?"

She sighs heavily and recounts the entire encounter from beginning to end. I am livid. Who is he to tell my wife that I'm incapable of staying with her? At least she knows better than to believe his shit because it isn't true. I'm 100% committed to my wife and child and he needs to come off his high horse and accept the fact that she is in a healthy loving relationship with a child on the way and that he doesn't stand a chance in hell, even if he does 'change' although I can assure you he is beating brown haired women still to this day.

"Baby, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing wife. I can understand why one would be obsessed with you because I am but the difference is that you're my wife and you don't even know him."

"What should we do? We've tried so much but he doesn't know how to take a direct sentence. Not a hint but the flat out truth and he still doesn't accept it."

"I don't know at this point. We have to tolerate him through the gala and wedding but other than that we have no reason to have to deal with him. I'm thinking about going after more of his companies. That should get his attention."

"I don't care what you have to do baby as long as it's legal because I prefer you alive and out of jail."

I smile at her concern. "I will keep it legal baby. I'll get on it after we get back to New York."

"let's get some sleep. I have some dresses to pick out tomorrow."

I give her a sweet kiss on her mouth and nose. "sleep Goddess." And we drift off to sleep.

Ana's POV

I wake up in the morning to my husband peppering sweet kisses on my face. I smile. He's so sweet.

He made love to me right after I woke up and we had breakfast and I showered and changed into one of my dresses and it's a little more snug than it used to be. I looked in the mirror and realize I have a little bump. "Baby! Come here."

He comes running in and I run my hand over my bump. "You okay?"

"Look, you can see the bump now."

"It's beautiful baby." He comes over and rubs his hand over my bump and leans down and kisses it and stands back up and kisses me. "I'm gonna miss you both while you're gone."

"We will miss you too. Maybe you can come along to help find gala dress?" I look at him hopeful.

"Baby I'd be out of place." I put my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Do it for me. I know Christian thinks we will be going alone today so he will most likely 'accidentally' show up."

"Okay. Only for you angel." I kiss and hug him.

"Thank you so much baby. We should probably visit my Dad while we are here also considering we will be here a few extra days."

"That's a good idea. Let's go."

As expected, while were trying on dresses, Christian comes waltzing into the store but after he saw Gideon, he came up with a story about coming to pay for dresses as a wedding present. Gideon informed him he had already taken care of the bill and he didn't know what to do with himself. Gideon got up and walked him outside for a chat. There was no violence but there were words. I saw Christian's security guard standing closeby throughout the whole interaction looking disturbed by something my husband was saying. By the end of the conversation, Christian walked away with his head down. I asked Gideon what happened and Gideon just said he shouldn't be a problem anymore. I will believe it when I see it. I still have to dance with him at the wedding.

Everyone got their dresses picked out although I'm getting alterations on mine the day before the wedding because of my growing baby bump.

I got my gown for Friday with some stretchy fabric in the midsection so it's comfortable.

It's Friday and we visited my Daddy yesterday after purchasing dresses. Cammy and Jess flew back home yesterday.

Today Kate and I are going to a spa day to Freshen up for the Gala tonight.

"Elliot is highly pissed at Christian because he has been pining over some girl he couldn't get for a year and then he found out it was you the whole time. Elliot is protective of you like his little sister."

"I think of you and Elliot as my siblings. I just don't accept Elliot's brother and I don't have to. It's just creepy. Within an hour after meeting me he offered 10 million for a damn dance with me. I wanted to beat them both that night. It's an unhealthy and slightly frightening obsession. Considering his extracurricular activities, I don't trust him."

"What extracurricular activities? Please tell me. I won't repeat it."

"BDSM. He's a dominant sadist." I whisper.

Her mouth drops open. "are you fucking kidding me?" she yells gaining everyone's attention.

"Shhh.. people can hear you Kate."

"That's insane. He wants to do that to you?"

"I don't give a fuck if he does or not but he will not ever and I've told him more than once. I'm only scared he will tie me up and kidnap me. I just don't trust him."

She laughs. "he would be murdered if he attempted to kidnap you. If not by you, then by Gideon or your Dad."

"True. My dad has been investigating him for months. He's up to something but I don't know what."

"Good luck to Christian. I don't know anyone that would want to face his wrath."

We giggle.

"We should go and start getting ready."

She nods and Philips takes her home and me back to my hotel suite. I walk in to find my beautiful husband ready. "mmmm… hello handsome." I give him a sweet kiss.

"Hello beautiful. Go get ready. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." He winks.

"You naughty man of mine." I sit on his lap.

He smacks my butt. "Get up woman. I don't wanna mess up your beautiful hair. I will fuck you all night though. Trust me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I get up and go get dressed and double check my hair and makeup. When I come out my husband is in awe. "You're so stunning Ana. Spin around." I spin around slowly stopping where he can admire my little bump. "pregnancy looks amazing on you. And I'm pretty sure your boobs are bigger."

I grab my boobs and squeeze them. "yes and tender."

"Mmm.. your so hot. Let's go before I say fuck it and just keep you here."

"After all the trouble we went through to get to here we better go." I laugh.

"True." He offers me his arm and I take it.

When we arrive at the Gala the second year in a row, we pose for pictures again and walk inside. Gideon gets himself some champagne and me some sparkling cider. We do our rounds like last time and he introduces me to everyone. When we get to the Grey table, the biggest difference is Kate being there so I give her a hug.

"Ana!" I forgot about hurricane Mia.

"Hi Mia."

"Will you participate in the first dance auction again?"

"I'm married now. Don't you have to be single?"

"No married women can do it too now. You look stunning by the way. It's for a great cause."

I look at my husband and he nods. "okay. I'll do it for the kids."

"Thank you Ana."

We walk away to our table. "How much you think you're gonna have to spend tonight?"

"We shall see baby. But I will get you."

"Good. I don't need someone distracting you. I don't trust the manipulative ass."

"You will be my only focus. Just find me in the crowd and focus on me."

"Okay. I trust you."

When it's time for the first dance auction, Mia comes to get me and walks me onto the stage. I look for my husband and finally I spot him and he winks at me. I keep my eyes on him as he gets closer and closer to the stage the closer they get to me.

Finally he is standing right up front and I'm up.

"Next up is Anastasia Cross, a 22 year old ballerina who speaks 4 languages and plays the oboe. Let's start the bidding at 10,000"

His made up versions of people are kind of hilarious in their own way.

"50,000" says my husband.

"500,000" says another voice.

"1 million" my husband

"10 million" it's Christian again.

"25 million" my husband.

"50 million" Christian

"60 million," my husband. Fuck this. I walk off the stage and storm out of the tent.

"Ana!!" I can hear my husband screaming after me. I stop to catch my breath. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I lean against the wall of the house because I'm feeling light headed. "Ana?"

"I'm just dizzy. What the fuck was that? I get that it's for a good cause but that was an overgrown pissing contest starring two men with more money than sense and it was humiliating."

"I'm so sorry baby. You never have to do that again. Come. Let me get you a water."

"I'm still so pissed at you but at least I stormed out after your bid so you won right?"

"Yes. 60 million." He smirks and I shake my head.

He puts his arm around my waist and walks me into the kitchen of the house off the back deck.

He grabs a glass and pours me some refrigerated filtered water. I have to sit down because the room is spinning and then nothing.

I wake up with my husband and Grace hovering over me. "What happened?" I ask looking back and forth between them.

"You fainted. Your blood pressure is higher than I'd like it to be. It's probably because of the pregnancy. The baby should be fine. I'm gonna give you something to lower it but I need you to keep stress to a minimum."

"I can do that. I'm going home tomorrow. I'm always under less stress at home. Can I still dance my 60 million dollar dance?"

"Yes. You should be good. Drink this water and come back out to the tent. We will wait for you to start the dance. I'm gonna get back to my party."

"Thank you Grace."

"You're welcome sweet girl."

Now it's just me and Gideon sitting here and I'm just staring at him through my lashes while drinking my water.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't realize it would stress you out that much."

I shake my head. "Its not your part in this that stresses me out. I'm not so much scared he will physically hurt me but based on his behavior I'm terrified his next step will be to kidnap and restrain me. This is way out of control Gideon."

"I know. It will be dealt with Monday. I will talk to Elliot about me walking and dancing with you instead at the wedding."

"That would help. Let's go dance and you can take me back to the hotel and relax me."

"I like the sound of that."

We walk back into the tent with his hand on the small of my back and everyone is staring. I see Grace signal to the DJ to start the dance. Gideon takes my hand and leads me to the dancefloor. He wraps his arms around me and I just wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat with my eyes closed as we sway to the music. "I love you Gideon."

"I love you Goddess."

The sound of his heart soothes me and I can feel my own heart rate lowering. I open my eyes and see Christian reentering the tent with a pained expression on his face looking at me. I shake it off and look up at my husband and smile. And he kisses my forehead.

After the dance we walk off the dancefloor towards the exit and a tall stoic looking man hands me an envelop with my name on it. I leave my husband to pay his outrageous debt and I step outside to get some air and stick the envelope in my purse. "Ana?" I turn around to find Kate looking concerned. "I heard you fainted. Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling pretty exhausted but that bidding was just too much. I felt like a really expensive prize cow caught in the middle of a pissing contest between 2 ridiculously wealthy men."

"That's.. descriptive." I laugh.

"Indeed, but it sums it up nicely."

She gives me a hug. "Take it easy and I'm having Elliot switch your wedding partner to Gideon. Christian can still be best man but he needs to leave you alone."

"Agreed. Good night" I say as I see my husband approaching. "ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Come. Let's get you a nice long bath baby."

"Mmm. That sounds delightful."

After we get back to the hotel, I remember the envelope and pull it out and sit on the couch. My husband went to run my bath water.

I open the envelope and find a letter.

You don't know me, but I'm the man that handed you the letter. My name is Jason Taylor. I work as a close protection officer for Mr. Grey. I want to personally apologize for my boss's atrocious behavior.

I will no longer be allowing any of my staff to partake in Mr. Grey's plan to "win you over". I saw the impact this has all had on you tonight and I cannot allow it anymore. I warned Mr. Grey that if he didn't back off of you, my wife and I would leave his employ.

It's not just you anymore. Now this involves your child.

Again I apologize. I've included my number so you can let me know personally if he gives you anymore problems and I will put an end to it.

Regards,

Jason Taylor

That's sweet. I got his own security on my side.

"Baby, what's that?"

I hand him the letter and give him a kiss. "unzip me?"

He unzips me and kisses my back as my dress falls to the floor. "I'll join you after I read this."

I climb into the bath and lay back and relax. I wake up as I'm being placed into bed. "mmm…"

"Sleep angel." He lays down beside me and holds me until drift back off to sleep.

6 weeks later

Today we're going to find out the gender of our baby and then going to get my final fitting for my dress so it fits my cute little bump. After that, we are going to the rehearsal dinner. I hate that because of Christian Grey, I've come to dread my own best friend's wedding. True to Jason's word, he hasn't caused anymore problems since the Gala but the next 2 days is the true test of that.

Gideon and my relationship has grown stronger than ever. We're able to tell each other everything and every time we think our bond can't get stronger, it happens.

"Ana, hurry, we gotta go see our baby."

"Calm down Gideon. She's still gonna be there after I brush my hair."

He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me and puts his hands on my belly and kisses my shoulder. "I know Goddess. Daddy is just excited."

As I finish brushing my hair I turn around and kiss my husband deeply. "Mommy's excited too baby."

"Let's go woman." He is so cute when he is excited about baby stuff. He has a store on standby for the minute we get back from Seattle we're going to buy all the baby's stuff.

We moved into our new house 4 weeks ago. It was a great distraction for me to decorate it.

In the doctor's office we're waiting on Dr. Bailey to come in with the ultrasound machine to show us our baby "Gideon, stop pacing. You're making me nervous."

He sits down in the chair beside me and takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles. "Sorry baby. I'm just thinking how, if it's a girl, I'm gonna have to buy a gun and defend my daughter like your Daddy defends you."

I laugh. "that won't come for years baby. You're gonna give yourself a coronary if you don't calm down."

"Okay. Okay." The door opens and Dr. Bailey comes in with the ultrasound machine and hooks it up.

"Lay down. Lift your shirt and have your bottoms below your belly"

I do as I'm told and lay back. She squirts the goop on my belly and pulls out the wand and starts to rub it around on my belly. Almost immediately we hear the strong heartbeat. She moves the wand around and shows us the outline of the baby's face and it's little arms and legs. "would you like to know the gender?"

We both reply, "Yes."

"If you look right here." She points between the baby's legs, "You can see you're having a girl. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Cross." I'm crying happy tears again when my husband wraps his arms around my shoulder as she wipes the goop off and kisses my forehead.

He leans down and whispers into my bump, "I'm gonna protect you and Mommy forever but the first boy to break your heart will regret it."

I laugh and he gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. "We're having a daughter."

"We are." The doctor stands up and hands us pictures of our baby girl and turns to leave the room.

I wipe the tears off my face. "Let's go to Seattle and get this over with."

He helps me up and we leave the office and head to our jet.

When we arrive in Seattle. Our car is waiting and we drive straight to the store where we bought our dresses for my final fitting. They promise to have it done by 6 am. This woman is getting paid extra for working some serious overtime. She been preparing for this for a couple of months though.

When we leave we head straight to the rehearsal dinner and my stomach is doing somersaults. "feel this." I put his hand on my belly where our daughter is being very active today.

"I love this feeling. Just relax baby and maybe she will."

"I'm trying. Easier said than done."

He rubs my belly with one hand and my leg with another to comfort me. "it will all work out. You won't be left alone with him at any point. We've all got you covered."

I begin to calm down and I nod. "okay baby. I trust you."

We walk into the Mile high club. When we get into the elevator I burst out in a fit of laughter. "Ana?"

"I'm just remembering what happened last time we were here."

He joins in on the laughter. "Okay. We have to calm down before we get there." I stand up and take a deep breath and shake it off.

As the door opens he puts his arm around me and guides me to the private dining area. Inside there's a makeshift alter in the front of the room. The actual ceremony is at the Grey's mansion, which is where the Gala was held. We are just rehearsing here since they are finishing up the decorating yet and we don't want to get in the way.

"Ana!!" I'm broke out of my inner monologue by Kate barreling at me and she hugs me. She touches my belly. "pregnancy looks good on you."

I blush. "thank you Kate. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She leans over and whispers, "Grace and Carrick gave him a talking to. He should leave you alone. He really respects them."

I nod and mouth 'thank you.' I give hugs to everyone else in the room aside from him, who I choose to ignore. Grace assures me he will be on his best behavior the next two days. I walk back to my husband and wrap my arms around him. Being close to him comforts me.

When it's time to get into positions, they explain how Christian is the best man but that the walking and dancing order will be changed but they luckily don't say why. I completely avoid looking at Christian the entire evening but to my understanding he did the same. He really must take his parents seriously.

I walk back down the aisle with my husband after Christian walks down with Cammy. Jess walked with some Jeff guy that Elliot knows.

After the rehearsal we all sit down to eat dinner. I sit between Kate and my husband, who pulls my chair out for me. Throughout dinner, we all make casual conversation as if he wasn't there. For all I know he could be gone. I've went way out of the way to make sure I don't actually look at him today. After I am done eating I whisper to my husband, "I want dessert." He smiles.

"We hate to cut out early but we have some jet lag. We will see you all tomorrow." He takes my hands and helps me up and I say my goodbyes. I'm personally mad at Mia. I know Christian put her up to putting me on the auction block so he could bid on me again.

We head back to the hotel and as soon as we're in the door his lips crash onto mine and he lifts me onto our table after pushing everything off of it. He pushes my skirt up and rips my panties off. Next thing I know he is deep inside me pounding like his life depended on it. "Cum Ana!" and I detonate around him instantly, taking him with me.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed still inside me and lays us down. We lay there until our breathing calms and then he pulls out and proceed to help strip my clothes off and he finishes stripping his off and we lay there naked in each other's arms.

After 3 more rounds of love making, we drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the morning with daylight drifting in the window. I roll over and see my beautiful husband still sleeping peacefully so I decide to get up and take a long bath. I take my phone and sit it by the tub so I can talk to Kate. Once I get settled in the tub I call Kate.

"Ana!"

"Kate, are you freaking out?"

"No?"

"I'm just kidding. What time do you want to meet up? I've got to get ahold of my dress and then I'm free."

"I'll pick you up at the hotel and we can drive to pick up your dress and go over together."

"Okay but Philips still has to ride with me."

"I have room for him."

"Okay Good. What time?"

"30 minutes. I'm in the tub."

I laugh. "me too."

"We're too alike for our own goods.

"Okay. I'm gonna finish my bath and get dressed in something. Hair stylist and makeup artist going to be at the Greys? We don't need a repeat of the bachelorette party."

She laughs. For the bachelorette party we opted for pizza in and movies because I wasn't feeling well and she claimed she ordered the pizza and we waited for hours before she realized she had sent the pizza to her old address instead. Every time she is in charge of something now, we recheck that she sent it to the right place.

"Yes Ana. They're going to the Greys. It was pizza. Can we move on?"

I laugh. "I'm sorry. I will see you when you get here."

"See ya soon"

I finish my bath and get up and put on a robe and order breakfast and decide to wake up my husband with a little morning quickie. I pull my robe off and straddle my husband rubbing and grinding my core on his cock. I lean down and run my teeth along his jawline lightly and then lick his lips. I feel his erection growing beneath me as I keep moving. I nip his earlobe with my teeth and I hear him moaning when he realizes what is happening I sit up and look down into his eyes. I lift myself over his erection and slam down onto him and he groans. "Gonna have to make this quick baby. Breakfast is on the way." I say and lean down and kiss him deeply as I lift myself up and down his erection guided by his hands on my hips.

I sit back up straight and continue to ride him whilst looking into his eyes. He thrusts his hips up and helps to guide my body. "cum with me Gideon. Now." And we cum gloriously together and I ride it out until we're both drained and I roll over to his side so I'm not squishing my bump. I hear someone knocking so I grab the robe from the other side of the bed and hand it to him. "You get this one baby. I gotta get dressed. Kate will be here soon after breakfast."

He groans and gets up and puts the robe on and ties it, "You're lucky I love you so much woman!" I laugh. I put on my button up shirt and yoga pants for easier access for getting changed later.

I make my way into the bedroom where Gideon is throwing on some clothes in a rush. He looks at me pissed. "Kate just saw me in your robe and she won't stop laughing."

I walk over and take his face in my hands. "It's okay baby. It's her day and until it's done she will be nervous so if anything you just brightened a bride's morning. At least she didn't see anything." I wink and kiss his lips and nose softly. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too Goddess. Go entertain your friend. At least eat something before you leave."

"Yes Daddy." I smile and walk out of the room. "Kateeee!!" she is still fighting the urge to laugh and suddenly Gideon walks back into the room dressed she starts laughing again. "Kate, give him a break. I made him wear it ."

Her laughing is dying down so she can finally talk. "It's not so much the robe itself I'm laughing about. It's his reaction when he realized I saw him wearing it." I giggle.

"Kate, you're an asshole, you know that right?" Gideon asks.

"Of course I know. It's one of my better attributes."

I eat a piece of toast and a couple pieces of bacon. "I've got to go get my dress and get dressed. I will see you at the wedding. I love you."

"I love you both too. See you soon." I kiss his lips and nose and leave.

After we pick up my dress I leave the kind lady a pretty hefty tip. She earned it.

When we arrive at Bellevue, we are greeted at the door by Grace. She asks to speak to me privately so I send Kate to go on without me, telling her that I'll be right there.

I follow Grace into what I'm guessing is the library.

"Look, Ana, after your fainting incident here, I did a little asking around about what was going on with the 'bidding war' for the second year in a row to you getting upset and storming out and then fainting.

Taylor told me that my son had some kind of obsession with you and wouldn't stop pursuing you since the Gala last year. Is there more to it than that? Do you know him outside of that? I'm trying to understand what has come over my son."

"I didn't meet him until the Gala last year. I had already been dating Gideon so it should've been obvious I wasn't available. After the first 'bidding war' I was mad at both of them. It was a good cause but it was a pissing contest. They had no reason for that. I was with Gideon. Period. And then I saw him again the next morning at Elliot's and he was telling me he would see me again so I told him he wouldn't. I came with Gideon to buy SIP the next week and coincidentally, we were buying it from him. I didn't know until we got here. I succeeded at purchasing the company from him even though he kept implying that because I wasn't a CEO, I didn't know what I was talking about. He asked me for coffee. Which I shot down. Everywhere we went, he was there. Then I figured out he was having me followed by a security guy and that's how he knew where we were every time we were here. More than once he had tried to warn me off Gideon. I confronted him more than once when he was making his uncomfortable advances at me. Never did I give him the impression that I was even his friend but he has been up my ass for a year and it just stresses me out."

"Oh dear. I'm gonna call Christians therapist. This doesn't sound like a healthy obsession at all. Let us know if he gives you any more grief."

"Of course Grace."

"I talked to him the other day with my husband after we learned of what happened the week of the Gala. We didn't get details but that's when we learned of the obsession. We know our son isn't used to hearing no and that he tends to get anything he wants because he thinks his money can get him anything but I think that has extended to you and it's just not healthy. We will do what we can to thwart his attempts."

"Thank you for any help. I better get upstairs before they wonder where I am." She nods.

"I'll show you which room."

I walk with Grace and when we get out the door we're greeted by Christian and Elliot walking towards us. Christian makes eye contact with me for a brief moment when I quickly look away. He keeps moving towards us. "Christian, back off. This is not the time or place." Grace says as she walks me past him. Once in the room with Kate and the bridesmaids, we all get our face and hair done and get dressed. Mia comes to the door with 2 presents. One for Kate from Elliot and one for me from Gideon. He got me diamond necklace and matching earrings and a little note.

Goddess,

These are perfect just like you. See you at the other end of the aisle love. Again. 3

Love always,

Gideon

He's so sweet. I put on the new jewelry and when it's time to go we all give Kate her encouraging words.

At the end of the aisle, as I walk down I see all the guys but I only keep my eyes on one. My husband. After the ceremony, Elliot and Kate walk back down the aisle and then Christian and Cammy followed by myself and Gideon and the rest of the wedding party.

After the meal, we prepare for the dance and I dance with my delicious husband. He holds me as close as possible and we stare into each other's eyes and swaying to the music.

After the dance I have to use the restroom so I kiss my husband and venture off on my own. When I get out of the restroom, I start walking down the empty hall when I get an uneasy feeling just before someone grabs me from behind and puts a hand over my mouth before I get the chance to scream. They drag me into a room and lock the door. "don't scream. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." Christian. Ugh.

I nod. He releases me and I turn around and step away from him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize. Several people have pointed out how wrong I have been towards you and I finally noticed it when my own mother got onto me the other day. She has never got onto me about anything other than fighting in high school.

I started seeing my therapist again after I realized what I was doing was wrong. He told me to make amends. This is me doing that. You see, I'm Christian Grey. No one has ever said no to me. No woman has ever stood up to me or challenged me and furthermore, in my life I usually get what I want and I couldn't get you and it fascinated me. I am obsessed with you and not in a healthy way so I wanted you to know that I am seeking help and I am going to stop my behavior."

"So, let me get this straight… your way of telling me how sorry you are and how you're stopping your odd behavior is to abduct me from a hallway and drag me into… an office and tell me so? Excuse me if I don't believe you. I've got to get back to my husband."

"Please, I went about this wrong. I never had a to pursue a woman before and I haven't had a clue how to do it the right way. Hell, I don't know the right way to apologize to be honest. So here I am attempting to do so. I. Am. Sorry. Anastasia."

"Okay. I've got to go."

"Do you accept my apology?" he asks still blocking the door.

"I accept it. Doesn't mean I'm eager to have conversations with you alone. Now excuse me before I fucking scream."

He moves out of the way and I leave the office pissed. I walk quickly back to the tent and find my husband talking to Elliot. I grab his arm, "I'd like to leave." He must be able to see that I'm distraught because he looks concerned.

"Baby what happened?" and I start crying. Fucking hormones. He just holds me close, "shhh baby.. did he bother you?" I nod my head against his chest.

"I just want to go and we can talk about this… elsewhere."

He looks down at me and then looks over my shoulder and his look turns from concern to anger. Christian. I turn around and I was right. I see the rage in my husband's eyes and feel his hands clench behind my back. "baby, calm down. I don't want to cause a scene at Kate's wedding so let's please just leave?"

He looks down to me and his eyes soften. "okay." He takes my hand and we walk out and past Christian and leave.

On the way back to the hotel, I explain what happened. Furious does not cover how my husband feels. I'm glad I got him out of there before telling him Christian basically kidnapped me and held me hostage in an office until I said I accepted his apology.

He called Jason Taylor and let him know that his boss's behavior was unacceptable. Jason apologized profusely and promised to talk with his boss.

Something tells me my husband is not letting this go anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

PLOT TWIST

We have been back home from Kate's wedding for 2 weeks. Gideon has been trying to come up with a way to get Christian to leave me alone. He came up with a few ideas. He could either try to ruin him professionally or we could go public with what we know about his BDSM lifestyle. He was able to locate the sub who he met with 3 years ago and offered to provide her support for a year in exchange for her to tell her story. Because she signed an NDA stating that he can take away everything he got her if she talks, this was appealing to her. We are going to meet with Grey and let him know that if he doesn't back off we will pull the trigger and expose him.

We meet with him today here in Gideon's office in New York.

Gideon and I are seated in the conference room waiting for him to arrive and my leg is bouncing nervously because I really don't want to see him. "baby, you're making me nervous." He says as he puts his hand on my knee to stop my leg.

"I wish there was a way to do this without facing him."

"I know baby. This should end it. If it doesn't we know what we have to do now. We cannot reveal our source though or he will likely do something drastic to silence her. Probably not hurt her, but bribe her with more money or kick her out of the country."

"We have this under control, right?"

"Yes Goddess. Look speaking of the devil." He stands up and Christian walks in and he nods.

"Cross."

"Grey." They sit down. "We have come to discuss the matter of a little obsession you have with my wife."

"I apologized.."

Gideon puts up his hand and cuts him off. "You grabbed her in a hallway and dragged her into an office and made her accept your apology before you let her leave. That does not qualify as an apology."

"I'm listening."

"We have some… information on you that could be quite… incriminating if it ended up in the wrong hands. IF you leave Anastasia and I alone, I can make sure your little secret stays secret as far as we're concerned, otherwise we will go to the media. We have a victim under my employ that is willing to divulge your big bad demons to the world. And before you bother trying to start digging, I have nothing incriminating against me that isn't public knowledge and you won't find records on this employee. They are off the grid at the moment. In fact, we have at least 5 of your former subs currently flying under the radar. Only one has talked although others are willing to. You won't have any way to figure out which has talked. They are all being well taken care of until further notice. My question to you is this. Are you willing to give up your obsession with Ana or do we need to just throw you to the wolves and get this over with? By the way, is Karen still with you or have you moved on? Also, an Elena Lincoln was named as your accomplice so I'm sure her reputation would go up in smoke with yours. We currently have a list of all 18 of your past and current subs."

At this point I can see the rage emanating from Grey's eyes.

He stands up and starts pacing pulling at his hair. He stops, "How can you guarantee me that this never gets out?"

"I had this contract drawn up. You have to agree to cease any contact to or about Ana unless it is casual acquaintance level information. The same information you would share about some guy you just met at the store. No more background checks, surveillance, etc. Yes we know Sawyer never completely went away. We actually pulled him onto our team. Anyway, as long as neither you or ANY person in connection to you causes Ana or her family and/or friends any grief, we will take care of the girls that hold your secrets so they remain silent. They've all signed contracts with us now so if you or Mrs. Lincoln somehow directly or indirectly make contact with any of them, they will not talk. Our contract is legally binding and they spoke with attorneys before signing so they know the ramifications. Should any harm come to any of them or should they disappear, your information will be used against you. This is not a joke. You have been stressing my wife out for too long and it ends today. She is carrying my child and she needs as little stress as possible."

He opens up the contract and starts going through it. "I need to go over this with my lawyers."

"That's fine but just know in the meantime you mess with me or Ana and it will come out sooner. You have 48 hours to sign that in front of our attorneys or it will be null and void."

"Okay. And I'm really sorry Anastasia. I never learned to deal with normal relationships and apologies so I don't know how to act in unfamiliar situations."

I just nod.

"I will be in contact with you Mr. Cross." He nods at me and walks out.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"What are you thinking Ana?"

"I'm thinking this is a terrifying waiting game. This could go very well or very badly."

"You're right. But we have protection on us and them. I don't know who Mrs. Lincoln is but the way he cringed at the mention of her name, she plays a big role in this. I'm still investigating her and him. Information is power in situations like this." I stand up and sit on his lap and run my fingers through his hair.

"You think of everything baby. I love you so much."

"Mmm. I love you so much too. How's Nevaeh today?" We've named our daughter Nevaeh Rose Cross.

I put my hand on my protruding stomach, "she is hungry Daddy."

"Then let's go feed her. Daddy doesn't like to keep his girls waiting." I smile and kiss his sweet lips and stand up.

We walk back into his office and he orders lunch. "hmm.. we have 30 minutes to kill before they get here. Dessert first, Mommy?"

"Mmmm. Yes please." He saunters over to me and kisses me deeply and sensually. He reaches under my skirt and pulls my panties down and shoves them into his pocket.

"Bend over and hold onto the back of the couch Goddess." I do as I'm told and I hear his belt and zipper from behind me and then he suddenly penetrates me quickly and I gasp. "This will be fast and hard baby. Are you ready?"

"Yes, fuck me Gideon." And he starts to thrust fast and hard. I feel myself building and as he continues thrusting he reaches around and rubs and pinches my clit sending me over the edge and he follows right behind me. "oh my God."

"I know Goddess." He helps me stand and pulls out and helps me smooth out my skirt and sits down next to me and pulls me against his chest as he readjusts his pants. "You're amazing Anastasia Cross."

"Mmmm.." is all I can manage to get out.

As we eat we have casual conversation mostly. Until I hear something I hadn't thought of or expected.

"We should get some of those DNA tests done that give you some history on our biological families Ana? I want to know if there's anything biologically with our children we should be prepared for."

I think about this for a little bit and this seems like a reasonable request.

"Okay, let's do. I've always wondered about things like that. I heard that anyone who had the test who is biologically related to you within a couple generations will show up and I've always been curious about my birth father's family."

"Perfect. It's just I don't know my father's family and he died when I was little so I know nothing of our family history. I like to be prepared for anything. The only thing I never prepared for was you and Nevaeh and you happen to be the best things that ever happened to me."

I smile. "You're so perfect for me Gideon Cross."

"That goes both ways baby." I kiss him sweetly.

"I need to get back to my office. Help me up?"

He helps me up and walks me back to my office so I can get more work done for the day.

6 weeks later 28 weeks pregnant

It's been 6 weeks since the Christian Grey confrontation and since the DNA tests we had done the next day.

Christian came back the next day and signed the contract agreeing to leave me alone. So far it has gone great. I visited Kate one weekend and did not see or hear from him once.

The DNA results are in today and we're going together to get the results. It will tell us the likelihood of any genetic diseases we or our children could get as well as even relatives who have their DNA in their system. I'm both excited and anxious because I don't want to find out anything bad.

"Gideon baby, you ready?" I say as I waddle into his office.

He smiles up at me. "Always. I'm a little nervous. I want to be prepared for anything but I don't know what I would do if something bad could happen to either of you."

"I feel the same baby. It scares me but at least we can be out ahead of anything that could be genetically wrong with us as terrifying as that is."

"You're right. Let's go get this over with."

When we get the results of our tests, health wise, neither of us has more than a 5% probability of having or passing on anything life threatening.

The shocking part came when we got to the possible family part.

Gideon didn't have anyone on his report he didn't already know about but on my report it said that there's a 98% chance that I'm related to Christian Grey through my father Frank Lambert. Most likely, it says he is a sibling but I don't see how that could be possible because I don't have any siblings. My father didn't have any other children and besides Christian Grey's parents were Grace and Carrick Grey. I need to call them and ask what they know.

When I show this portion to my husband he nearly falls out of his chair. "You should call and talk to his parents about this. What are the odds out of any person in the world you could be related to, it would be the one person who has been obsessed with you for over a year? Maybe his obsession was a brotherly instinct thing then? We really need to talk to his parents."

"Let's call them. I need to know this soon because this will just drive me crazy." I suggest and pull out my phone and dial Grace Grey.

"Dr. Trevelyan Grey."

"Grace, it's Ana Cross. I need to meet with you and your husband on a personal matter and I was wondering if I could fly you out to New York to meet with my husband and I? It's getting too late in my pregnancy for me to be very comfortable traveling right now."

"Let me clear my schedule and get Carrick to do the same and we can be on the next flight out."

"Oh that won't be necessary. We have a jet in Seattle that can be ready whenever you are."

"That's awfully kind. We will be out as soon as possible we will call when we land."

"Great. We will have the jet on the tarmac waiting for you and we will pick you up personally when you arrive."

"Thank you dear. See you soon."

I hang up and look at my husband. "Can this really be happening? His creepiness if because deep inside he knows that I'm a sibling? This is so strange."

He pulls me onto his lap. "I guess it is true. DNA doesn't lie. This is a strange turn of events though."

"You think?" I say sarcastically. "let's go home and keep ourselves occupied until the Greys arrive."

"Mmm. I have ways to occupy you baby." He grins seductively.

I kiss him softly and whisper against his lips, "then show me baby."

He scoops me up and takes me home and makes love to me.

8 hours later, we're waiting on the tarmac for the Greys to get out of the jet.

When they see us their faces light up and they gives us hugs and handshakes.

We invite them into our home and meet with them at our dining room table.

"This is a lovely home you have here."

"Thank you Grace. I don't like to beat around the Bush so I'm just gonna ask you this, was Christian adopted?" I ask.

"Yes dear. He was adopted when he was 4 in Detroit, Michigan." Then it clicks.

I take out the papers that say he is my biological brother. "My birth father attended high school in Detroit. These papers here" I scoot the papers across the table to them and they pick them up, "say that Christian is my biological sibling. I did not know he was adopted. My father is Frank Lambert. I need help trying to understand this."

"The state had his DNA tested when he was in foster care for a short time." The look on their faces shift from curiosity to shock. "Christian's birth mother was 17 when she had him. His birth father's parents took him across the country after they learned of Ella's pregnancy and he was never heard from again. Rumor has it that it was against his wishes. As a result, Ella had a hard time raising Christian and resorted to prostitution and drugs which eventually killed her and Christian was abused in the process."

I gasp. "My father was forced to join the military out of high school. When he married my mother, he wanted her to have nothing to do with his family, which is why I know nothing about any of my biological relatives other than my mother. I don't even know her parents. She never once mentioned them. My stepfather Ray has always been my Dad. My birth father died the day after I was born so I never knew him. I never even saw any pictures of him because my mother's heart broke every time she saw his picture. Do you think? Could? Oh my God, I'm going to be sick."

My husband helps me to the restroom quickly and I vomit.

I get up and wash my face and brush my teeth.

I whisper to my husband, "Gideon, the things he saw on that elevator. Oh it makes me sick."

"Well we can't go back and change it but no one had any way of knowing this then."

I nod and stand back up straight. "You always know what to say." I kiss him softly and we rejoin our guests.

I sit back down across from the Grey's. "I have no idea where to go from here." I admit.

"Perhaps we should tell him so that he understands his need to protect you instead of thinking he belongs with you." Carrick interjects.

This sounds like a reasonable request. "Can you get him here while you're still in town? I'd like to get this out of the way. It would probably be best if we met him on neutral ground because he doesn't deal with news like everyone else from what I've seen."

"He's actually in town on business. I will go call him to meet us for lunch and you can both be there with us."

I nod and Carrick goes to call his son… my brother.. what the hell? Never in a million years did I see this coming.

Carrick returns and informs us that we will be meeting him at a small French bistro for lunch in 30 minutes so we all get in the SUV. I have the DNA paperwork in my purse to show to Christian.

We arrive at the restaurant and are seated in a private dining room. We order our drinks and sit and engage in light conversation when he comes through the door and his looks shift from happy to see his parents to panic when he sees us with them. We stand, "Christian, it's nothing bad. Please have a seat. We need to talk." He nods and comes around and sits between his parents in the seat they left open for him.

"So what is this about?" He asks.

I look him in his eyes. "Gideon and I wanted to know our genetics for our children so we had DNA testing done and we got quite a shock. We had to call your parents here to help us register everything."

"Register what Anastasia? What does this have to do with me?"

"We share the same biological father Christian." I blurt out. "You're my brother." I whisper as I slide the DNA results across the table and he looks at them as his parents explained how his DNA was in the system.

He starts to open his mouth and closes it several times. "excuse me." He says as he runs from the room.

Carrick follows after him and we all just sit there looking at each other.

A few minutes later they come back and I realize he must've had the same elevator realization that I had earlier.

He sits back down between his parents. "it makes sense now. I was under the impression that my need to protect you was related to possibly romantic feelings for you? Turns out it was some engrained primal instinct to protect my sister. You can ask my parents. I am EXTREMELY protective of my sister Mia and we're not biologically related." They nod.

"This is all just really confusing for me. I didn't grow up with Siblings. I always believed I was an only child. I wanted siblings but my mother wasn't very interested in being my mother, much less bringing another child into our lives. " I shake my head. "I don't know where to go from here." I look into his eyes that I'm just now noticing are Grey. I look like my mother so I never knew what my father looked like.

He looks thoughtful for a moment, probably because of our contract. "we should work out the details later."

Good answer. "I agree." We spend the rest of our meal in an awkward silence glancing at each other as if trying to solve the puzzle pieces of our lives and how they somehow became intertwined.

After lunch was giving out hugs to the Greys and without thinking gave one to Christian and it felt… safe. I let go and went back to my husband and smiled and said goodbye to them all. Christian was taking his parents back to Seattle on his jet so we went home.

"Are you okay goddess?"

"I'm confused. So confused. That man who made me feel so unsafe before, now makes me feel safe. And he saw me have an orgasm. Ew!! Oh God. Do I have a relationship now, with my…. Brother? This is all foreign to me. I don't know how to act with a sibling."

"You did well today baby. This is a lot of information to absorb. Just sleep on it and you will know what to do and I will be with you every step of the way."

"Take me home. I need to wash this day off and get lost in my husband. I have to talk to my parents about this at some point. Especially my mother. Surely she has pictures of Frank somewhere."

"We can finish looking into all that tomorrow. One day at a time." I kiss my husband.

"So wise." I lay my head on his shoulder.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed alone. I find a note on the pillow letting me know he is in his office and I go to run myself a bath. I check in with my husband and he is on the phone so I just go and get into the bath and soak.

After a while I get out and get dressed into silk night gown and put on a robe and go in search of my husband.

I find him in his office yet sitting in front of his laptop. I sneak in and sit on his lap and give him a kiss. He looks surprised. "Hello Anastasia." I hear the voice and look at the computer screen and there is Christian Grey, my brother.

"Um.. Christian." I look at my husband confused.

"Christian and I were just discussing the contract. Considering the recent revelations, we agreed that it wouldn't be relevant anymore but that ultimately that decision is up to you." My husband says and I nod and turn my head to look at Christian.

"You and I should discuss this in person. I feel safe with you now but we still need to have a serious talk if you want to be my brother now."

He nods. "I was thinking of coming back to New York tonight so breakfast tomorrow at a location of your choosing."

"Our house. I'll send the address. And Christian?"

"Yes, Anastasia?"

"Please call me Ana."

"Okay Ana. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay bye Christian."

He hangs up and I look back at my loving husband who is just smiling admiringly at me.

"Take me to bed husband."

"As you wish wife."

After making love we drift off to sleep in each other's arms and when I wake up I'm wrapped up in a soft warm Gideon blanket. I roll over and I'm nose to nose with him. I wake him up by giving him my best head job and we have some quick shower sex and he heads off to work.

I get dressed and head to the kitchen and let Mrs. Smith know that I have a guest coming and to make enough breakfast for 2.

About 30 minutes later, there's a knock on the door. I answer and realize it is Christian with some flowers. "come in." I guide him through to the dining room table where we sit across from each other.

I reach my hand across the table and shake his hand. "let's start new now, shall we?"

"Definitely."

We spend our meal making casual conversation about our lives and he throws in information about Elena Lincoln and I nearly faint.

"Christian, you were still a child at 15, she beat you and taught you to fuck. Your consent didn't mean shit because you were a child and she was a grown ass woman whom your mother trusted with you. It's abuse Christian. This is unacceptable."

"Ana, she is my friend. She helped me to find a way to let my aggressions out and helped me to gain control."

I put my hand up to stop him. "if you say that she helped you one more time I'm gonna punch you. SHE FUCKING ABUSED YOU CHRISTIAN!!" he looks like he is about to argue again so I put my hand back up. "Okay let me put this to you another way, if Mia or I were in the situation you were in at that age and a grown man propositioned us with something like that and we 'consented' and later claimed that man was our friend and helped us, how would you react then?"

"I would kill him, but…"

I cut him off again. "But nothing Christian. You feel that anger because we would've been children. Had we been over 18, it could've been called consensual and you would've been helpless because there was nothing you could do about it because it was between adults. Don't sit there and exhibit double standards Christian. Men can be victimized as well as women. Especially if they are only children when it started."

He looks thoughtfully at me and then breaks his silence. "You're right. It was abuse. She has been controlling everything in my life ever since. She would pick out my subs for me. She would tell me love was for fools and direct me when to drop my subs if they got too close. I've been her puppet for years."

"Thank you for admitting that. Now.. on the subject of subs… You need to cut that shit out. You are perfectly capable of a healthy relationship. I realize you seem to think you're unworthy of love Christian but no one is unworthy. We got off on the wrong foot. Big time. But you are a lovable person. If you want to be in my daughter's life or my own, you will NOT be practicing that shit any longer. I realize you did this because you were in control of the relationship 100% but you need to accept that you and everyone else in the world, is incapable of controlling everything."

"So wise. I will do anything to be a part of your life. I've felt a connection to you since I met you. I just had a completely wrong idea of why. You're my sister so I want to be your brother and I will gladly drop my sub and BDSM lifestyle when I get back to Seattle. Any other requests?"

"One more. You need to come clean with your parents about your relationship with Elena." He visibly tensed up. "I mean the sexual part. You don't have to divulge the dirty details. They think that woman is their friend and she was fucking their child behind their back. The only way to get her out of your life is to inform them or she will always be there pulling the strings on your life with whatever information they give her. She probably knows about me by now because your parents trust her."

"You have a point. I'm just scared they will hate me."

"Nonsense Christian. They chose to love you. You weren't thrust into their lives. They chose you. They love you and will be there for you. YOU did NOTHING wrong. Elena did."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Good. Now tell me more about what the real Christian Grey is like. Not the hardass CEO that rules the world."

For the next few hours we pour out the contents of most of our lives. We have so much to say but for now, we know more about each other than most people know about each other.

We are sitting on the couch watching Vampire Diaries that I conned Christian into watching with me. He doesn't watch tv much so he had a lot of questions.

All the sudden I feel strong hands on my shoulders and I look up and smile at my husband and I look over at my now sleeping brother. I stand up and walk around the couch to kiss my husband. "I missed you husband."

"Mmmm. I've missed you too wife." He looks at Christian and back at me. "Looks like you had a productive day."

I take his hand and walk him into our bedroom. "The poor guy is all fucked up Gideon. The shit he went through. No wonder he is such an asshole. I learned so much about him today. He's actually not a bad person. He just pretends to be such an inconsiderate ass to keep his reputation of a hardass. Plus, aside from his family life, it's all he has known. He doesn't know how to act normal. I've started training him though with conning him into watching Vampire Diaries with me." I giggle and he chuckles and grabs me and holds me as close as he can with my stomach in between us. I kiss him softly and quickly deepen it. "we have a little bit of time so love me Gideon."

He strips my yoga pants and t-shirt off of me and takes off my bra and panties and makes quick work of getting out of his clothes. He kisses me passionately as he lays me gently onto the bed and towers over me. He licks and kisses his way down my neck and makes his way to my nipples and sucks on them and nips them lightly. He uses his sexpertise and manipulates my body and when he discovers how wet I am, he plunges into my core and begins to thrust hard and fast. I can feel myself building. "Cum for me goddess." I detonate around him taking him over the edge with me. "fuck, you are my Goddess."

"And you are my Adonis." He collapses on the bed beside me and snuggles me into his chest.

"I'm so happy that you're building a relationship with Christian. It's just strange to adjust to from how things were a couple of months ago."

"I agree but once we got to talking we realized we've got more in common than we thought although he has a LOT more twisted baggage than me. Oh, and he's promised to quit his BDSM or I told him he couldn't be in our lives."

"You're capable of convincing anyone of about anything."

"Mmm.. kindness comes in handy from time to time love. We need to take a babymoon somewhere before the baby is born."

"Babymoon?"

"Yes. Kind of like a honeymoon but it's a last vacation alone before baby arrives."

"Hmm. Never heard of it. Okay. Let's do it. How about your trip to Aspen?"

"Perfect. Let's go tend to our guest." I kiss his nose and get up.

2 weeks later – 30 weeks pregnant.

Today we're leaving for our babymoon in Aspen, Colorado.

"We're only going to be gone a week. Do you really need that much stuff baby?" he asks watching me shove clothes into another suitcase.

"Gideon, I don't know what kind of weather Aspen has this time of year but I like to be prepared." I say.

"If you say so. Your Dad and Christian will be there with us for 2 days out of the week and I'm taking them fishing."

"Mmmm.. I love my favorite men bonding."

Daddy handled the new brother news well. He couldn't figure out what to do about Christian but when he learned he was my biological brother realization hit him and he realized he felt strange about him because he looked like my birth father, who was his friend.

Kate and Elliot, as well as the rest of their family was shocked but pleasantly surprised that the tension was gone. Christian has been a good brother to me. He comes to visit me whenever he can. Mia is a little jealous but Christian says she will get past it.

The Greys have accepted us into their family.

I've talked to Mom about getting pictures of Frank but she hung up on me. I'm still waiting for those pictures.

Christian swears he stopped his lifestyle completely and he invited his parents with him when he came to visit once and I held his hand while he confessed his darkest secret to them.

"Come on. We need to get moving baby." He says as he brings my luggage to the foyer for the security to carry out.

"Fine but rushing me will cost you once we get to the jet."

"If it's anything like it costs me every other time you get rushed, I'll gladly accept what you have in mind." I smile.

"Who says it will always cost you in good ways? Maybe I should cut you off?"

"You wouldn't. You're too horny to try that."

"Mmm.. you know me well." I kiss him softly on the lips.

"Let's go or we will just have our babymoon locked in our bedroom."

I laugh. "at this point I wouldn't mind but let's go."

He nods and we head out on our adventure.

We spend the next 3 days in Aspen christening a lot of surfaces in the beautiful home there. We haven't even thought about going out yet. The caretakers of the property are very accommodating and discreet.

Today Christian is bringing Daddy in and they should be here within the hour.

"Baby, let's make the most of the next hour."

"Mmm.. I thought you'd never ask." I say as I pull him into the master bedroom and push him down onto the bed and my lips crash into his and I stand up and slowly strip my clothes off as he watches. Once naked I crawl over his body and strip his clothes off his body.

I kiss him fiercely as I line myself up over his throbbing erection and slide down onto it. I gasp into his mouth as he fills me completely. He pulls us up into sitting position and looks into my eyes and I start to move but he stops me. "Just let me feel you like this baby. This is my home."

"But.."

He cuts me off with a deep kiss that causes my insides to clench. "just feel it baby." We continue to sit like this kissing fiercely for I don't know how long. "let go baby." And I feel myself cum gloriously dragging him over the edge with me. "fuck. Ana. That was amazing."

I lay my head down on his shoulder as I start crying.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"That was so intense and I'm just so happy."

"I feel the same baby. Kiss me."

I lift my head up and kiss him passionately again and I grind on his erection as I feel it begins to grow again. "again?"

"Always for you baby. And you have no room to talk. I've turned you into a sex addict."

"Only for you baby. Now fuck me."

"This has to be quick. Our guests should be here soon. I don't think they will want to find us in compromising positions." I nod and he shifts so I'm underneath him and he fucks me again.

We reenter the living room as our guests are arriving. "Daddy!!!"

"Annie!! I was just getting to know your… brother? It's weird to say that. He reminds me so much of Frank, it's crazy."

"Do you have a picture of him Daddy. Mom hung up on me when I asked her."

"I do. I'll get it out of my bag later. How's my girls doing?"

"Nevaeh and I are good. She keeps kicking me at inappropriate times."

"Eh. I don't need to hear that."

I laugh and hug him. "I'll let you all get settled in. Christian, I hope you don't mind we took the master?"

"No, it's fine. I don't need the extra space. Plus you paid for this trip."

"Thanks, tea?"

"Sure."

I walk over to make us some tea and sit down beside him. "how was your trip?"

"It was great. Your Dad is a pretty amazing person. He was telling me about Frank."

"They were best friends. I'm sure he has some stories. I haven't heard much about him since I was still in school so I don't remember a lot."

Dad comes and lays an envelop between us. "look at these kiddos and you will see how you're related."

I open the envelope. I slide out a couple of photographs of a young man in his early 20s with copper hair and Grey eyes. "Holy fuck!" I hand Christian a picture. "look, it's you Christian."

"Wow. Isn't that something? Well aside from the family I grew up with, I couldn't choose a better sister myself Ana."

"Ditto. Although I was convinced you were certifiably insane the first year after we met."

He laughs. "You can teach me how to have a normal relationship. Yours with Gideon seems to be pretty great."

"It is and it's actually my first relationship. Sometimes you meet that special someone and your whole life changes. I was well on my way to cat lady and Gideon was a perpetual man whore until we met and everything we thought we knew flipped on it's head in that moment. You'd be surprise."

"If it's like what you guys have, I look forward to it."

"You guys are going fishing today. I never would've pegged either you or Gideon for fishers but I'm going with it. I want to watch but Gideon doesn't want my big ass to fall in or sink the boat."

"I doubt that's why he doesn't want you to come along. I'm sure he's just making sure you're safe."

Fair enough. You better change into something that can be ruined. That suit just wouldn't look right covered in mud and fish guts."

He laugh. "I will talk to you later Ana." He gives me a hug.

I go back in search of my husband. I find him in the master bedroom. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him "I love you baby. I'm gonna take a nap."

He turns around and wraps his arms around me and puts his forehead against mine. "Of course. And I'll wake you up to wash the fish smell off of me when I'm back."

"Of course baby." I kiss him sweetly and it's quickly deepened.

"I love you Goddess. Sleep well." He picks me up and lays me in the middle of the bed and tucks me in and kisses my forehead, nose and then lips softly and I doze off to a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next 3 days go by without a hitch, thankfully. Gideon and I head back to New York and Dad and Christian go back to Seattle. My whole family bonded well with one another.

10 weeks later – 40 weeks pregnant

I'm now 40 weeks pregnant. Nevaeh was due 2 days ago but is being stubborn like me. I'm going in to be induced today. I feel like I'm as big as sea biscuit. I have to roll to get up from bed and just about anything else. I haven't seen my feet in months.

Gideon is a dream when it comes to being a husband throughout pregnancy. Foot rubs and late night cravings. Pretty much everything I ask for he helps me with. I'm pretty helpless at this point in the pregnancy.

I'm laying in my husband's arms in out post coital embrace because it will be 6 weeks before we can do this again. Sex at 9 months pregnant is rather tricky but my husband and I have found very creative ways to work around the bump. Nothing can stop our ferocious sexual appetites.

"You ready Goddess?"

"Mmm soooooo ready baby. I can't wait to hold our baby."

"I feel the same. I'm proud of you. You've done amazing this last 9 months."

"Because I had your support the whole time baby. You're my rock."

"And you're mine Goddess. Let's get to the hospital and meet Nevaeh." He stands up and offers me his hands and helps me up.

He helps me shower and gives me a round of shower sex and we get dressed.

I waddle my way down to the front door with my husband's arm around my waist.

As I'm getting into the car I feel a gush of water between my legs and freeze. "baby, my water just broke. I need to change before I get in or I will ruin the interior."

He scoops me up and Carries me back up to our bedroom and helps me change. I'm hit by an intense contraction. "MOTHER FUCKER!! AHHH IT HURTS!!"

He rubs my back and whispers words of encouragement into my ear until the contraction passes.

"Gideon, let's get to the hospital before another hits."

"Okay goddess." He takes my hand and walks me to the car.

8 hours later and it's time to push.

After pushing for 35 minutes, we hear Nevaeh's cries fill the room. I lay back and cry as they lay her across my chest. Gideon cuts the cord and I just love on my little baby girl until they take her away to clean her and then my husband hugs me. "You did fantastic Goddess." He gives me kisses all over my face and then kisses my lips softly. "I love you. Thank you baby!"

"I love you too and thank you." He holds me until they bring back Nevaeh all cleaned up.

I feed Nevaeh while Gideon holds me and looks on in amazement. "it's amazing how even after she is born, your body still provides her food."

"Right?"

"I love you both so much Ana."

"We love you so much too Gideon."

I lean up and give him a kiss.

6 weeks later

Nevaeh Rose is 6 weeks old today. She is such a wonderful baby. Dr. Robbins is her pediatrician and says she is very healthy.

Gideon and I have worked out a schedule and we take turns getting up with Nevaeh during the night so we're not well rested but we're not too bad either. We've been dying to get lost in each other. We do other things but it's not the same and I long for him. My husband is coming home from work soon and I just put Nevaeh down so I decided it's time to seduce my husband since I got the all clear from my doctor today.

I take a bath and put on my sexiest lingerie minus the panties and slide into a wrap dress and sit on the couch watching tv waiting for him to arrive home.

When he finally comes in, he puts his stuff down and comes straight to me and sits beside me and cups my face in his hands softly and kisses me. It starts out soft and sensual like always but it quickly turns into a deep passionate kiss. "I miss you so much Goddess. How's Nevaeh?"

"She's amazing. She is down for a nap."

I climb into his lap and kiss him deeply again and take his hand and slide it up my skirt to my pantiless core. "Mmm.. no panties. I approve."

I stand up and take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He eagerly follows. He doesn't know I've been cleared yet. I sit him down on the bed and slowly slip out of my dress and let it drop to the floor. He stares at me in awe. My body bounced back pretty quickly after Nevaeh so I'm proud of how I look.

"Your body is so beautiful Ana."

I kneel down in front of him and start to undo his shirt and throw it onto the floor behind me. I quickly unbuckle his pants and he stands up and slides out of them. He sits back down and I stand up and shimmy out of my bra as seductively as possible. "You're going to unman me Ana."

"Just hold on." I lay him back on the bed and straddle him and kiss him passionately. He holds onto my ass and squeezes and lightly spanks me which turns me on more.

I lift up slightly and surprise him by sliding down onto his shaft. I still for a moment to adjust and We both gasp. "Fuck Ana. Are you okay?"

"Mmm.. Never better baby. I'm home now." I slide up and down his shaft and rock and grind all the while moaning and grunting into his mouth.

He flips us over and thrusts wildly sending me over the edge and taking him with me. "Fuck Ana. I've missed you so much. You are amazing. I know that didn't last long but it's been a while so I will make it up to you."

I Look into his eyes and cup his face and kiss his lips softly. "it was perfect baby."

I feel his dick twitch inside me "make it up to you now?" he asks smiling and I nod.

After making love again we get up to tend to our daughter.

"baby, I'm ready to go back to work now since I've been cleared."

He looks at me and frowns slightly. "can you work from home until Nevaeh is a little older?"

"Can you? Look, I can open up a daycare and feed her yet but just be at work while I do it. I told you before I won't give up my identity but I will bend it for you and Nevaeh."

"Fair enough. Or we can just take turns taking Nevaeh during the day at the office. We can get a nanny for when we need a little help."

"Sounds like a plan. See? Compromise."

He smiles and kisses me softly. "I love you Anastasia Cross."

"And I love you Gideon Cross."

About that time, Gideon's phone rings. He picks it up and puts it on speaker.

"Cross."

"Gideon, it's Christian. We need to talk. Ana might want to hear this too."

"You're on speaker. Go ahead."

"I've received a threat against the 3 of us and our families. I have an idea of who it is but I cannot be certain."

"Well, who do you think it is?"

"Elena Lincoln. She's been onto me since I pulled out of her salons and she said she wasn't going down without a fight and then months later I get threats."

"As in more than one?"

"3. I'll email copies. Elena knew Ana was my sister from before I told my parents what happened with her when I was a teenager."

"Shit. We will double up security. You have someone on her?"

"Yes. We have someone tailing her and she is going to strange places and meeting with a Jose Rodriguez."

I gasp. "I went to college with him. He claimed to be in love with me and tried to kiss me but got pissed when I turned him down. How the hell does she know him? Is she digging that far into our pasts? He's from here. It's not like they just met on the streets coincidentally."

"We need to tail Rodriguez as well. Something fishy is going on and we have a baby to think about now too." Gideon says.

"Right, congratulations by the way. I can't wait to meet my niece."

"Thank you Christian. Come visit as soon as this shit dies down." I suggest.

"Will do. Will you put the tail on Rodriguez and we will keep watching Elena?"

"Sounds like a plan." Gideon says.

He hangs up.

"Want to tell me why Elena would be after us?"

"She brought Christian into BDSM when he was 15 and she was like 40. She fucked and punished him for 6 years. He thought she helped him straighten out so he was still friends with her until I finally convinced him how wrong it was. Apparently he cut her off and she is seeking her revenge. She was a friend of his Mom."

"Wow. That's crazy. I guess we're all a little fucked up."

I nod. "indeed."

"Well, I've got to go brief the security team. Come see me after you lay her down." He kisses her head and kisses me on the lips and heads to the security office.

I lay down Nevaeh after she falls asleep and go to find my husband. He's no longer in the security office so I go to his office and find him alone in there. I walk in.

"Everything taken care of for now?"

"It is." He signals for me to come sit on his lap but first I close and lock the door.

I come around the desk and sit on his lap straddling him. I kiss him deeply. "love me Gideon."

He stands me up and pulls off his pants and checks me for panties which aren't there. He smirks. "Naughty little minx."

He pulls me back onto his lap and kisses me while lifting me onto his erection and lowering me onto it. I gasp at the welcome intrusion. I go to move and he stops me again. "uh uh. Hold still. I want to savor being home as long as I can." I just nod and kiss him feverishly.

He slightly bucks his hips causing me to moan into his mouth and I tighten my grip on his hair as I lightly roll my hips feeling myself build. "cum Ana." And I do dragging him over the edge when I clench him.

"Oh fuck. Birth control."

"A little late for that now."

I laugh. "you're so funny. We can't have another baby right now."

"Ana, whatever happens happens I'm willing to accept it if you are. If it's meant to be, and all that stuff."

I look at his excited expression. "You wanna keep me barefoot and pregnant?"

"I wouldn't mind but… it would be nice for Nevaeh to have a sibling close to her own age."

I study his face. "okay." And I kiss him. "if it happens, it happens. No use trying to stop it."

"Exactly. I love you Ana and I'd be honored if you'd have more of my babies."

I shift my hips causing him to gasp. I feel his erection grow again. "May as well practice some more." I say biting my lip. His lips crash into mine as he lifts me up and turns me around. I automatically lean over the desk and hold on.

He slams into me and fucks me hard and fast until I cum undone beneath his sexpertise.

He pulls me back with him into his seat with me on his lap still connected. "I can never get enough of you Goddess." He says as he kisses the back of my neck below my ear in that spot that makes my insides clench and suddenly he is growing again.

"Really?"

"Always for you baby. We got 6 weeks to make up for."

"Mmm.." I mumble as he keeps kissing my neck. "show me how you want to make it up."

We spend the next 30 minutes divulging in our sexcapades before we are interrupted by our beautiful daughter.

We spend the rest of the day indulging in the same activities, sex, take care of Nevaeh, sex, repeat. I love the things this man of mine does to me.

6 Weeks later

Nevaeh is now 3 months old and today we are traveling to Seattle to stay with Christian so our security teams can work together to solve the mystery of Lincoln and Rodriguez.

I've been back at work for 4 weeks. Gideon and I take turns caring for Nevaeh while working throughout the day and we now have a nanny that sometimes just takes her while we go on dates and occasionally while we work or catch up on sleep. Mostly, we pride ourselves on taking care of her ourselves.

"Goddess, are you still getting ready?"

"with my new shape, I need to buy a new wardrobe. Nothing fits right."

"Let's go shopping when we get there then."

I turn around and bat my eyelashes at him. "okay. Let's go to Seattle."

We take the baby, nanny and security and head to Seattle.

When we arrive, we're welcomed by Christian and 3 of his vehicles to take us back to his place.

I give Christian a hug and we all pile in the cars.

When we arrive, we park in an underground garage and Christian, Gideon, Nevaeh, the nanny Sarah, and I all get into the elevator.

I glance at my husband and bite my lip thinking about our kinky fuckery on the plane. He glances back at me and winks.

When we arrive at the penthouse, the similarities to Gideon's penthouse are striking. Aside from the décor. Christian's is more clinical while Gideon's was warm and inviting.

"Can you show me to our rooms. I need to feed Nevaeh."

"You can feed her here." Christian says and I raise my eyebrow.

"Christian, I have to pop a boob out. I'm sure you don't want to see that."

"Good point. Mrs. Jones!"

A middle aged woman with blonde hair comes around the corner. "yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Show Mrs. Cross to her room."

I cock my head at him. "at least say please or thank you. Maybe both. You don't have to be an ass."

"Okay then. Thank you Mrs. Jones."

"Good job bro." I smile.

Mrs. Jones takes me and Nevaeh to our room. It's a large white room that has a crib in it. It looks like it was recently redecorated.

After I feed Nevaeh and put her down for her nap, I lay down and take a nap myself.

I'm awoken to kisses on my face and neck. I roll over to find my fully dressed husband staring at me smiling. "hey handsome."

"Hey yourself beautiful." He says as he rubs my cheek with the back of his knuckles lightly.

"So, any luck?"

"We're trying to get her arrested for molesting other children. Apparently there's a lot more."

"Wow. And Jose?"

"That one is trickier but we need you to have at least 2 CPOs if you go anywhere. Understood?"

"Yes. I'm fine with that."

"Good. Afternoon delight before the princess awakens?"

I smile brightly. "yes, please."

"You Insatiable minx."

"Hey now, you're just as Insatiable. I don't hear you complaining."

He chuckles and then his lips attack mine and he makes love to me and we come down from our post coital bliss just in time for little miss to wake up. "My turn baby." He gets up and gets dressed in more comfortable clothes and takes care of her but brings her to me to feed her. After I feed her, he gives me a kiss and goes back downstairs. I get dressed and go downstairs myself. My phone rings and it's Kate.

"Kate!?"

"Anastasia." Says a man's voice. I signal for someone to come and Christian comes to me. I put the phone on speaker.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You don't recognize your friend's voice Ana? That's a shame."

"Where's Kate Jose?"

"She is right here but she is tied up at the moment." I gasp.

"What do you want?"

"It's simple Ana. I want you. I always have. I need you to meet me and I'll let her go. Don't get your security involved or Kate will pay for that."

"Jose, where are you?"

"I'm in Seattle just like you."

"How did you know?"

"I just do. My friend wants Grey and I want you. I don't give a shit if she gets what she wants though. You and I are gonna move away and build a family together." By this time, Gideon has joined us as well as some security. They encourage me to keep him on the line so they can trace him."

"Okay so where do you want me to go Jose?"

"hmm.. meet me at Fifty's and I will take you from there. Ditch your security to go to the bathroom and I'll get you there and we will leave Kate behind and go be together." I get a nod confirming they got a location.

"Okay. Only if Kate is unharmed though."

"Other than a small bump on her head she is fine."

"I'll see you there."

I hang up and run to the bathroom and vomit. "What the fuck?!" I exclaim and someone grabs my hair and holds it back for me.

I turn around and look up and find my husband. "Do I actually have to go there?".

He has concern etched on his face. "yes. They are using you as bait but won't let you be taken."

"He's crazy Gideon. I'm terrified."

He kneels down in front of me. He tucks a wayward hair behind my ear. "I'm scared too Goddess, but we need to get him to be safe. I am trusting them to save you. I don't think he will hurt you if he thinks he's in love with you."

I nod feeling defeated and wrap my arms around Gideon. "I trust you." He helps me to my feet and I go wash my mouth out and leave the room holding my husband's hand. "Tell me what I'm doing."

"We have the place surrounded and a decoy in the restroom already. Just go in there and order something and pay. Sit a few minutes then go to the restroom. Prepare for anything. You taken self defense classes?" I nod. "depending on if Kate is actually there, don't go without a fight. Wear this bracelet. It has a tracker on it. Also, put on some pants. A skirt makes you an easier target. We will attach a tracker to your clothing as well. If he gets you out of there we can track you. We will get to you ASAP. Just defend yourself the best you can."

I nod in understanding. I go upstairs to change and come back down and they're sticking trackers inside my clothing. More like they have my husband doing it. He doesn't want anyone else doing it.

"I'm not a huge fan of this plan but you are strong and you will be okay. I love you Ana."

I hug and kiss him. "I love you too Gideon." He puts his hands on my face and kisses me deeply.

Christian gives me the keys to his precious r8 and I hug him. "thank you."

"Be safe."

"Always. Although I feel like I'm feeding myself to a lion right now."

"We have backup all around you. trust them." I nod.

I get into the elevator and leave and wave goodbye and repeat to myself to be strong. Be strong.

I drive to fifty's and take a deep breath.

I walk inside and order a tea with wobbly knees. I sit at the table about 15 minutes and observe my surroundings.

I walk into the bathroom and I'm immediately approached by an older blonde lady. "I need you to come with me Ana." She hands me sunglasses and a hat to put on.

I nod my head and she leads me out of the bathroom and out the back door. We walk through the alley and get into a waiting limo She makes me get in first. Once inside, I see Kate tied up with a gag in her mouth and Jose is holding a gun. "kate." I get out. "you have to let her go Jose. That was the deal."

"tsk tsk. Getting ahead of yourself Ana. We will let her out when I say we let her out." He comes forward and sits beside me and the lady scoots to the other side of the limo by Kate. He puts his hand on my leg and I jerk it away. "now now Ana. You want Kate to be safe you will let me do what I want." This isn't good.

"What do you two want? Other than me."

"Christian Grey, your brother." Says the woman who I'm now guessing is Elena Lincoln.

"Elena I presume?"

"You presume correct."

"As you said. He is my brother. I can get him to come for me." I say as Jose is rubbing my thigh. I shutter. "Let me call him."

She nods and I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Christian's number. "Ana?"

"Christian. They want you too."

"Where do they want me?"

I hand Elena the phone. "drive to the Grace and we will meet you there"

The Grace? She hangs up and we continue driving until we come to what I recognize as a marina.

Jose takes my arm rather forcefully and pulls me to him and kisses me and I vomit all over him. He slaps me. "Disgusting bitch. You got it in my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen."

He slaps me again. "liar!. Now you will go with me and act like a happy couple." I nod.

He pulls me out of the car forcefully again and pulls me close to him and I feel the cold metal against my side. Where the fuck is this security?

Elena is with us also so I guess they left Kate in the car. We arrive at a huge boat and I see Christian on board. I see a smirk after he looks at Jose and sees him covered in vomit. Jose is still dragging me. He pulls me onto the boat and throws me down onto the deck and kicks me and I just curl up in a ball. In my peripheral vision I see Christian launch himself at Jose but Elena comes up behind him and tases him. Fucking security better hurry up or I'm personally firing their asses. This fucking hurts. Jose picks me up and I see Christian laying on the ground. He walks me toward the galley of the boat when there's a gunshot and I throw myself down this time. I look up when I hear Jose yell. He was shot in the leg. I see people swarming the boat and I pass out.

When I wake up I smell disinfectant and I hear beeping. I feel pain. In my ribs and my head. I open my eyes and I see my husband with his head laid on my bed holding my hand. "Gideon." I croak out.

His head pops up and he looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "Ana." He stands up and wraps his arms around me gently. "I'm so sorry I let them use you like that. How do you feel?"

"Like I got kicked in the ribs." I say. "Kate?"

"she's fine. They left her in the car. The driver let her loose."

I sit up and it hurts. "whoa, Ana. Careful."

"I'm fine. I need Nevaeh."

"Ana. You're pregnant."

I snap my head around. "that explains why I puked on Jose. I want to go home. What happened to Jose and Elena?"

"Elena is in custody and Jose is here under police watch." I jump up. "don't worry. He is handcuffed to a bed. Taylor shot him in the leg."

"I really want out of here."

"Let me grab the nurse. They said you passed out from shock. You just have bruised ribs. You should be able to go." I nod and get up and search for my clothes. I'm leaving whether they want me to or not. Fuck if I want to be under the same roof as him. I find my clothes and duck into the bathroom and put them on. As I'm putting my clothes on, I hear Gideon calling for me.

"In here." He walks in and I'm midway through putting my top on and I wince.

"Let me help you woman." He takes the shirt and puts it on me. He turns me around and kisses me. "I was so scared Ana."

"I was too Gideon." I hug him tight and he just holds me and I cry.

"The nurse is in there. We need to go talk to her." I nod and he takes my hand and leads me back into the room.

"Mrs. Cross. Let's get you home. Just sign these papers and you're good to go. Take it easy with the ribs. Other than that you're fine."

"Thank you." I sign the papers and she brings in a wheelchair. "really? I'm capable of walking."

"Hospital policy." I roll my eyes.

Gideon rolls me out to the waiting SUV where Philips is waiting. I just glare at him. I'm pissed off at security right now.

I get in and Gideon scoots in beside me and puts his arm around me after buckling me in. "I love you Ana."

"I know baby. I love you too. I'm mostly pissed at security as well as the perpetrators right now. They took long enough."

"I'm sorry again baby."

"Stop apologizing Gideon. You did nothing wrong."

He just pulls me to his chest and holds me.

When we arrive back at Christian's place, I go search for Nevaeh and find her asleep in her bed. "I love you baby girl." I can't lean down and kiss her so I just blow her a kiss and touch her soft little face. I change into some yoga pants and a tank top that I brought very carefully. It hurts. I lay down and go to sleep.

When I wake up, I have a handsome man holding me. I turn over and see him staring at me smiling. "Can we go home now?"

He nods. "It's over."

"Good. How soon can we go home? I don't want to stay in this damn city anymore."

"In the morning."

"What time is it now?"

"9 pm."

"So for us it's still early?" he nods. "then love me."

He smiles and scoots closer to me and cups my face and kisses me softly and I quickly deepen it.

Our hands are exploring each other's bodies. "is the door locked?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?"

He gets up and checks and the door is locked and he climbs back up the bed and peels the blankets off of me and kisses me again between taking my clothes off. I pull his shirt and pants off and he uses his mouth and works his way down my body nipping and sucking and licking, paying special attention to my nipples. His hands continue to explore my body and he hooks his thumbs in the side of my panties and he pulls them down my body and discards them on the floor. He peels off his boxers and licks and kisses his way up my legs to my core. He licks and sucks at my swollen clit and I gasp.

He continues his assault and I cum quickly. He inserts one finger and then two and pumps furiously and hits that spot that triggers me every time and I cum instantly. He glides up my body and towers over me and enters me swiftly prolonging my orgasm. He kisses me feverishly and thrusts fast and hard and I meet him thrust for thrust. I feel myself building again. "cum with me Ana." And I combust around him and bring him over the edge with me. "Fuck, Ana!" He cries out as he climaxes. He collapses on me forgetting about my ribs momentarily and I wince. He quickly sits back. "shit, I'm sorry Ana."

"It's fine baby. That was amazing."

He pulls out and flops onto the bed beside me pulling me to his chest, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. Which is why it's fine. It's not too bad, really. Just achy."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Can you just grab me some advil and a water babe?"

"Definitely." He kisses me and gets up and throws on his sweat pants and covers me up and wanders out of the room.

When he comes back, I sit up and take the advil and drink the water and lay back down. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

"Take your pants back off."

He smiles. "Your wish is my command Goddess." He takes his pants off and climbs back into bed. I snuggle into his side and he holds me.

"I love you Gideon."

"I love you Anastasia."

"Will you protect me forever"

"Yes. Forever. Never doubt that."

"I don't doubt it. I just need to hear it once in a while. Insecurities and all that."

"I understand with what you've been through but you should know that to me, you're perfect. "

"Mmm.. and you're perfect to me Mr. Cross." Is all I manage to say before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up from a nightmare about today's events covered in sweat and realize that Gideon is still asleep." I kiss him gently and get up to take a quick shower.

After my shower, I throw on a night gown and robe and wander downstairs where I hear sad music playing. I frown slightly and continue walking towards the sound. I find Christian sitting at the piano playing such a sad melody. He notices me and half smiles and I scoot onto his bench beside him.

I can see clearly now that something is bothering him. "Wanna talk about it? I hear I'm a great listener." I smile.

"Today. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going to happen to you. Elena being in the bathroom waiting to sneak you out isn't something we anticipated so you were already gone by the time we noticed. We were all waiting for Rodriguez to show. Then I saw him kick you and I just lost it. I'm so sorry Ana."

"It will be okay. I don't blame anyone but them and until you explained just now I blamed security. I may need therapy after this though." I attempt to joke but realistically, I know I probably really will. "We're going home tomorrow. I'm kinda burnt out on this city now."

"Why are you up anyway?"

"A combination of jetlag and nightmare. I came down to get something to eat. Care to join me for a midnight snack."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

We eat some fresh fruits and chat a little while before I decide to go and get some more sleep. I give him a hug and order him to get some sleep himself. He actually laughed at me and I just smacked his arm playfully and went to rejoin my husband in bed. When I enter the room, I close and lock the door and strip and give my husband some head, which in turn, got me more sex until I fell back asleep and he took care of Nevaeh the rest of the night.

When I wake up in the morning, I'm alone in bed. I scan my surroundings and remember where I am. I get up and shower and put on a sun dress and wander out in search of my husband. I just need to know where he is.

I check the main room first and find the nanny, Sarah, with Nevaeh. I approach and pick up Nevaeh and pull her to my chest and kiss her head and inhale the relaxing baby smell. "Sarah, have you seen Mr. Cross?"

"Yes Ana. They went into what I believe is Mr. Greys study back that way." She points to a hallway back behind me.

"Thank you." I give her the baby back and go in search of my husband once again. I go down the hallways and find the second door open and there stand my husband and brother. "Hey you." I announce my presence and they both snap their heads around.

"Hey baby. We were just making plans for our next get together."

I eye them suspiciously, as if I think there's more to this but I brush it off and saunter over and sit on my husband's lap. "So what's the plan boys?"

"He is going to come to New York next week. He wants to spend quality time with you and Nevaeh."

I still know they are planning something but I decide to let it go for now. "Okay." I kiss my husband softly and get up, "I'll leave you to it then. When are we leaving Gideon?"

He looks at his watch. "about 2 hours. Get some breakfast and I'll be right out." I nod and leave the room in search of the kitchen.

When I get to the kitchen, I find Mrs. Jones again. "Mrs. Jones."

"Mrs. Cross, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon and pancakes please."

"Yes Mrs. Cross."

After eating my breakfast I find Christian in the main room playing with Nevaeh. I approach cautiously because he looks terrified he will break her.

"Look at you, Mr. Poppins. I think she likes you."

He looks up at me and smiles. "She is precious. I've not held a baby since Mia and I was only 6 then."

"Well you're doing well. Where might I find my wayward husband?"

"He went upstairs."

I nod and go look for my husband again and find him in our room looking fresh and yummy. "Mmm you look delicious Mr. Cross."

He looks up at me and smiles. "Hey Mrs. Cross."

"Hey yourself." I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. "We about ready to go?"

"Yes. All ready." I kiss him again.

"Then let's move it Mr. Cross."

He kisses my forehead. "Yes Mrs. Cross."

I smile and take his hand and lead him out of the room.

When we arrive back in New York, Gideon sets up an appointment with my Dr. Bailey.

We're at Dr. Bailey's office and we're waiting for her to come in for our ultrasound.

She comes through the door and I'm already laid back waiting for her. "Back so soon Mrs. Cross?" she asks sounding judgemental.

"Yes."

She gets out the wand and puts a condom on it and I frown. "Transvaginal ultrasound. If you didn't have sex until I cleared you, you will be less than 7 weeks and it's easier to see them with this."

I nod. Now I understand why I had to strip from the waist down. She instructs me to put my legs in the stirrups and she inserts the instrument. I grab my husband's hand. He has been too quiet. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Here." She points to a couple of blips on the screen. "There are your babies."

My head shoots up. "Babies, as in more than one?"

"Two. You're having twins. Judging from their size, I'd say you're around 6 weeks so you probably got pregnant pretty quickly."

I lay my head back and look at my husband. He quickly gets a huge smile on his handsome face and looks at me. "We're having twins baby." He kisses me softly.

"We are." I smile back at him. I could barely function before with one baby. Now I'll have 2. It's okay though. It's worth it in the end.

"I'll need to see you every 2 weeks this time since you're a higher risk now carrying twins. I will prescribe you prenatals and something for nausea and I will see you in 2 weeks." She smiles and leaves the room.

After she is out the door, I turn to my husband. "Did she seem a bit judgmental this time?"

"possibly but it will be okay Goddess."

I nod and get my clothes on so we can leave.

Once at home, my husband guides me directly to our room and his lips crash to mine as soon as the door is closed. He picks me up by my ass and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and he gently pushed me against the door. He reaches under my skirt and rips my panties off and I hear his belt and zipper and within moments, he plunges inside of me causing me to gasp. I hold on tight as he takes me hard and fast. I have my fingers knotted in his hair and crying out in ecstasy. "Gideon I…" is all I manage to get out before I detonate around him and bring him over the edge with me.

"Fuck Ana." He buries his face in the crook of my neck and kisses it before he Carries me over to the bed and lays me down, still inside me, careful not to hurt my ribs. "you're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself Mr. Cross."

He pulls out once our breathing has returned to normal and lies down beside me and pulls me onto his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. We should probably go tend to our daughter."

He kisses my head and agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 4 months since the Rodriguez/Lincoln drama and everything has been running pretty smoothly.

Work is going well for both of us. Nevaeh is 7 months old now and is crawling everywhere so we've done a lot of child proofing. She has a nanny but also comes to work with Gideon and I and her time is split between us during the work day. Gideon loves taking her into meetings with him. Apparently the other people in the business world bend to his will even more so with a baby on his hip.

Christian comes to visit every other week. He loves his niece and is a great uncle. He spoils her a little too much but as we know, Christian Grey doesn't function like normal people so I allow it.

Today we're having the Greys all over, including Kate, which makes me happy. I haven't seen her in about 3 months. She is pregnant now and is a bit crabbier than usual. Poor Elliot. We do get to be pregnant together though so there's that.

I'm now 22 weeks pregnant with the twins. We found out 2 weeks ago that were having 2 boys. Gideon's excitement was quite obvious.

We get dressed after another round of sexual shenanigans in the shower.

Mrs. Smith prepared a meal for us and our guests. Our guests arrive together. I give out hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

Mia is the last one and she seems hesitant so I ask to speak to her in private.

"Mia, I understand you being upset. If I were in your situation, I'd probably feel the same but I'm not going to replace you or take him away from you. We can share him. You will see him more because you live in the same city obviously."

"I'm just used to it being my brothers and I and I'm jealous that he has a new sister. I'm sorry. I'm just being childish."

"No it's fine to feel conflicted but let's just work on it together. It's almost like we're sisters now anyways."

She perks up when I say that. She hugs me. "I have a sister."

I nod. "Let's go eat."

As we enter the room my husband and Christian look at us questionably and I just wink and smile and take my seat.

The meal goes smoothly with casual conversation. Mia's mood improved 100%. After the meal everyone but Christian leaves and he asks me what happened with Mia. I explain and he hugs and thanks me. "Thanks Ana. I love you."

"I love you too Christian."

He leaves and it's just me and my husband left. Nevaeh is already down for the night. "You are a people fixer Mrs. Cross. I love it "

"I try to keep everyone content to the best of my ability. Can you just love me now Gideon?"

"I most certainly can." He scoops me up and takes me to bed and worships my body with his own.

"Right there Gideon!" I scream as he hits the right spot. I combust instantaneously.

"One more time Goddess." He continues his delicious assault on my body as I build again. "Cum Ana."

I explode gloriously around him, taking him with me. "Holy fuck!"

"You can say that again."

"Holy fuck."

He grins and pulls out and rolls over to lay beside me, pulling me over onto his chest.

"How did I get so lucky with a wife like you?"

"I could say the same about my husband. I'm so glad I met you in that elevator or we could be living completely different lives."

"How do you feel about a vacation before the babies get here? I have some business to tend to in Tokyo and I want you and Nevaeh to come along."

"I'd love to baby. I already told you I will follow you anywhere because my home is with you."

"I know baby. I just thought I'd ask. With your birthday coming up, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."

"Don't remind me."

"Why don't you like your birthday?"

"I don't know actually. I think I may have a bad memory of a birthday that I blocked out. I just get really anxious anytime I think about it."

"Oh baby." He softly kisses me again and I deepen it and next thing I know I'm being fucked senseless until we fall into a blissful sleep.

A week later – 23 weeks pregnant

We have been Tokyo for 2 days. It is beautiful here. Today is my birthday. Oh how I hate my birthday.

Gideon has been out today working on his deal so I'm spending time in with Nevaeh. It is about time for him to come home. He said he is taking me out to eat tonight.

We are staying in a penthouse which we apparently own. I guess I will continue to be surprised by all the things WE own.

I'm laying in the tub relaxing when I open my eyes and see my husband leaning against the counter staring at me. "Enjoying the view?"

"I most certainly am."

"Join me?"

"Gladly."

He joins me for a quick bath complete with super hot bath sex and we get ready to go out for the evening.

We get into our Towncar and drive to a restaurant. When we arrive, he makes me close my eyes as we enter the restaurant. He holds his hands over my eyes and walks with me to make sure I don't peek I guess. He finally stops us and releases my eyes. "open your eyes." I open my eyes and EVERY single person I love is here.

Kate and the Greys, including Christian. Ethan, her brother and my parents. "SURPRISE!!"

"Oh my God!" I look from Gideon to Christian.

"Goddess, we want to make you love your birthday again." I engulf him in a huge hug and hug my brother and everyone else and cry like a baby. But the tears are happy tears. This must be what Christian and Gideon had been planning. They brought my entire family to Tokyo for the love of God.

We spend the evening talking, laughing and eating and everyone that isn't pregnant is drinking.

I hug my husband again. "When did you arrange this babe?"

"Months ago in Seattle. When I found out I had business in Tokyo, that's when I decided this would be the perfect place to have it."

I start crying again. "You flew everyone in. This means the world to me. It proves how much you all love me. This must've taken a lot of planning."

"Only for you baby. Only for you."

"Thank you so fucking much baby."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. "Let's go spend time with family and then we can get back home for some alone time. Kate and Elliot are taking the nanny and Nevaeh back to our home and then we will leave a day later. I need a day in Tokyo completely alone with my beautiful wife."

"You're perfect Gideon Cross."

"Not as perfect as my wife Goddess. I love you."

"I love you too."

I go and give Christian a giant bear hug and thank him as well. "Thank you so fucking much Christian!"

"It's my first time getting to celebrate your birthday so we had to celebrate it properly."

"Best brother award goes to you."

"You're the best Ana. You deserve this."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "love you Christian."

"Love you too sis."

I go and talk to the rest of the guests and thank Kate and Elliot for taking Nevaeh back to New York.

After everyone goes off to their hotel, Gideon and I go back to his penthouse and spend the night indulging in many sexual escapades.

14 weeks later – 36 weeks pregnant

The last 4 and a half months have gone by smoothly. My husband and I have a stronger relationship than ever. Kyle Gideon and Lucas Raymond Cross are due in 4 weeks and I am HUGE!

The doctor said not to be surprised if they come anytime now. Nevaeh is now around 10 months old. She is growing like a weed and she already started taking steps. She doesn't really walk anywhere but she gets about 2 steps before she falls on her adorable butt.

Christian and I have a strong brother and sister relationship and he comes to visit every other weekend. Mia comes to visit once a month and so does Kate and Elliot. I can't travel now but I plan to spend some time visiting them as well after the babies are at least 6 weeks old. Also I'd like to see Grace and Carrick and Daddy more often. Grace is like another new and improved Mom to me.

I love my own Mom but our relationship has been nothing short of strained for years because she acts like it is an inconvenience to come and visit me.

We are having a dinner party, complete with baby perks this weekend so that the whole family is available to come and celebrate with us. Everyone aside from my Mom of course. She said Bob broke his toe so she can't make it because she has to take care of him. It's always something minuscule that keeps her away and that is fine.

Christian still isn't trying for a real relationship. He has just been acting as a perpetual manwhore like Gideon and Elliot used to do before me and Kate. Maybe someday that will change. I mean, it worked for Gideon and Elliot when they met us so why not?

I have Gideon helping me decorate our huge backyard for the party. He's doing the legwork while I shout orders at him. Poor guy puts up with a lot from me. I can't do much with this giant belly or I would just do it myself.

"Right there baby. Quick, tape it up."

"I got it. Hand me the tape baby." I hand him a piece of tape and he tapes it up.

He gets down off the ladder and puts his arm around me. "You know, we could've had professionals do this?"

"Nonsense baby. This is something for us to do. The professionals can handle the carousel and ponies. We can decorate."

"You mean I can decorate."

I smack his arm playfully. "I will make it up to you." I start to walk off. "Come on. Before people start to arrive baby."

He speed walks to me and follows me up to our bedroom. "Hands and knees baby." I comply and he pulls my skirt up and is pleased by my usual lack of panties. Either I go without panties or they all just end up ripped up in the trash. I choose to just bypass the wreckage. He lightly smacks my butt and quickly penetrates me and fucks me slowly.

"harder baby." I scream. He complies. "ooh right there baby. Don't stop." He keeps going and I combust. "FUCKKKK!"

A few more strokes and I feel him empty himself in me. "fuck baby." He pulls us onto our sides and I lay in his arms until my breathing returns to normal. "You, my husband, blow my mind."

"we're just perfect for each other baby."

"I agree with that notion. We should get ready and go greet our guests baby." He kisses the back of my neck as he pulls out and rolls me onto my back and kisses me sweetly.

"Thank you for being you Goddess."

"Anytime baby."

We get dressed and head downstairs and get Nevaeh as our guests start to arrive.

Christian is the first to arrive. Punctual as always.

I give him the best hug I can considering I am now a whale.

"Wow sis, you've grown a lot since last time I saw you."

"Shut up or I will punch you Christian Grey. You never talk about a woman's size."

"You're growing humans. You have a very noble reason for growing."

I punch him on the arm playfully. "I warned you."

He rubs his arm and laughs.

Everyone else arrives and we eat and cut the cake and Elliot, being the man child goes to play with Nevaeh. The rest of the family helps. I sit on the lounger on the back deck throughout most of it because my ankles are swollen and my back is killing me.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm startled awake by a sharp pain in my abdomen. "AHHHH FUDGE! GIDEON!"

He comes running to my side and sits beside me. "Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY? Time my contractions." It finally passes and I relax while I can.

He nods and looks at his watch.

A little later another happens and then my water breaks. He breathes with me through my contraction. "5 minutes baby. We should go."

Grace approaches us. "Is it time?"

"Yes Grace. Can you all stay with Nevaeh? I need to get dressed and go to the hospital."

"Of course dear. Good luck."

"Thank you. AGHHHHH CRAP!! This is happening too fast."

After it passes, Gideon takes me to get changed and Angus drives us to the hospital.

When we arrive at the hospital, the doctor says I'm definitely in labor but only dilated to 2.

5 hours later and the contractions are getting more intense but I'm still only dilated to 3. "Mrs. Cross, the babies are in distress. We need to take you for a C-section."

I start crying. "Can Gideon come?"

"Yes. We will have to get him changed into some scrubs but Yes. He can be in there."

"Okay. Let's have some babies."

I kiss my husband as they wheel me off to the operating room and take him to change. When we arrive in the operating room, they strap me onto the table and place a drape in front of me.

About 15 minutes pass and I finally see my husband. I know I'm crying now.

"I'm here Goddess." He takes my hand and kisses my forehead.

"I'm scared Gideon."

"It will be okay baby. They have you."

I nod.

"Can you feel this Mrs. Cross?"

"Feel what?"

"I guess you can't. We are going to begin. You should only feel pressure. Let us know if you feel ANY pain, okay?"

"Okay." I squeeze my husbands hand and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. I feel the tugging and pulling and hear the first baby's cries. My husband gives me a chaste kiss and keeps watching what they are doing intently. I feel more tugging and hear the second baby's cries. I start crying.

"You did great baby." He kisses me sweetly.

"Go check out the babies Gideon."

He gives me a kiss on the forehead and goes to check on the babies.

I start hearing alarms going off. "She's losing too much blood!! We have to put her under. We need to clear the OR."

Everything goes black.

Gideon's POV

What just happened? They said she was losing too much blood and kicked me out. I'm with the babies in the nursery and they are confirming that they are both very healthy but my mind keeps drifting to my wife in that operating room.

I decide to call Christian and get him over here. I'm not sure what else to do.

"Grey"

"Christian. Come to the nursery at the hospital. Ana's still in surgery. I'm with the twins. Something went wrong in surgery."

"On my way brother."

"Thank you."

I hang up and they offer me to hold the babies and I hold one and it soothes me. They look just like Ana with my hair.

15 minutes later Christian arrives. "Hold Lucas. It will calm you."

He picks up Lucas and I explain what I know about Ana and we're now 2 grown billionaires holding newborns with tears in our eyes waiting to hear about Ana.

4 Hours pass and the nurse's took the babies to the pediatrician and we're still waiting to hear about Ana.

About an hour later, her doctor comes out and we both stand and wait to hear the verdict.

"Mr. Cross?"

"yes. How's my wife?"

"She is stable. She had some bleeding. She lost a lot of blood but we gave her a blood transfusion and she should be fine. We finally got it under control. She is in recovery. You can come see her."

"Thank you." I follow her and don't even pay attention to whether Christian is joining me or not. I just want to see Ana.

I finally get to her room and she is laying there looking small and pale in her bed. I sit down next to her and hold her hand.

Ana's POV

I wake up and feel disoriented. I feel pain. A lot of pain. I open my eyes to discover I am in the hospital. I remember the events of the day and panic. The babies. I see my husband's head lying on my bed and I squeeze his hand. "Gideon"

His head pops up. "Oh Ana!" he gently hugs me and kisses my face.

"The babies?"

"Are perfect. You've been asleep for 18 hours since you got out of surgery. I'm so glad you're awake."

I start crying. "I need to see the babies."

"I will get the nurse."

He gives me a sweet kiss and goes off to get a nurse. She comes in.

"Mrs. Cross welcome back."

"Enough with the pleasantries. I want to see my babies."

"Mr. Cross just went to get them. He will be back shortly." She checks me out and as she leaves the room, my husband, brother and babies enter the room.

I start crying but Christian hands me Kyle. I admire his handsome face and kiss his head.

"Would you like to see Lucas now?"

"Yes, please."

"Don't scare us like that again Ana." Christian says.

"You act like I had a choice in the matter but I don't intend to." He kisses my head.

"I'll give you some privacy. Congratulations. I will visit tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you Christian."

"Love you too Ana."

He leaves the room and my husband sits beside me on the bed with Kyle while I hold Lucas and kisses me softly. "Thank you for this baby and thank you for being okay."

"Thank you for your part in this too baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

6 weeks later

It's been 6 weeks since the traumatic birth of the twins. They came out of it perfectly healthy though. My healing has been hard but has come along right on track. The doctor cleared me today and gave me a shot for birth control. We don't need anymore baby Crosses running around just yet.

Gideon has a special evening planned for me but hasn't told me what it is.

I'm getting ready for a night out with my husband but my boobs hurt so I decide to pump before we have to leave.

I'm pumping when my husband comes in. "I was wondering what was taking so long." He sits down next to me and gives me a sweet kiss which I deepen. "Mmm.. I can't wait to have you again Mrs. Cross." He whispers against my lips.

"Me either baby. We can just skip the night out and have a night in right here in bed."

He thinks about this for a minute. "Nope. I have a special night planned."

I nod. After I'm done pumping, I have Gideon take the bottles into the kitchen and I finish getting dressed.

I finally emerge from the room and my husband approaches me. "You look exquisite Goddess. Let's go."

He takes my hand and we leave. He takes me to a fancy restaurant first and we have a fancy meal.

Afterwards, he takes me back to the hotel he took me to after he proposed and we get the same suite.

It is covered in rose petals. "Baby? What's the special occasion?"

"We're having a private early anniversary party baby."

I smile brightly. Secretly, I'd been so preoccupied, I hadn't realized it was that time of year already. He doesn't need to know that though.

"It's amazing." He hands me a glass of wine and we drink and talk casually for a little bit before my lips crash into his. He takes me to bed and worships my body slowly all night long. It was an amazing night. About daylight I finally fall asleep in my husband's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

3 months later

It's been almost 5 months since the twins were born and so far my birth control has been effective.

Nevaeh is 1 now and she is perfect and so are Lucas and Kyle. I have been blessed with very good babies. I hope all my future babies are this easy.

My relationship with Gideon is stronger than ever. The kids now spend most of the day in daycare at work so I can breastfeed the twins yet and see them when I'd like.

We're going to Seattle for the weekend to visit with my family, the Greys and my Daddy.

"Ready baby?" my eager husband asks.

"As I'll ever be. Let's get to Seattle."

We load up the family and nannies into SUVs and we all head to the jet.

On the jet on the way to Seattle my husband takes me to the back and deliciously has his way with me. I fucking love it.

We spend the rest of the flight with our beautiful children.

When we arrive in Seattle, Christian has a couple SUVs waiting for us. We are staying at Christian's penthouse again.

When we arrive at Escala, we all make our way up to the penthouse. Me and Gideon and our two nannies and the babies ride up in the elevator and our security rides up in the other elevator with Christian's men.

When the doors finally open in the foyer, Christian is standing there. I give him a hug. "How was your flight?"

"Amazing as usual. I pumped on the way here. Mama needs some wine."

"That can be arranged. Gideon?"

"Sure. I'll take some as well."

He nods and goes off to get some wine. Mrs. Jones shows us our rooms really quick and we meet back up with Christian in the great room. I have a seat on the couch and my husband sits beside me. Christian brings in a bottle of wine and 3 glasses and pours us all some wine and he sits on the other side of me and we sit and drink and have casual conversation.

"Dating yet Christian? Or still whoring around?"

He chuckles. "whoring around I guess you could say. I will know I'm ready to date when I am comfortable enough with a woman to bring her up here."

"To your castle in the sky? You know we would visit more often if you had a house with a yard, right?"

"I do now. I will buy one."

I nod. "I forget I'm surrounded by 2 ridiculously wealthy men unless they are both bidding on me. When is the next Coping together gala by the way?"

"Next week actually. I am surprised you hadn't received an invitation yet."

"Maybe we weren't invited this year? Gideon? Did we get an invitation?"

"Not that I've seen Goddess. I will ask security. They monitor our mail."

"Let me call my mother and ask. It could've just been lost in the mail." Christian suggests.

He gets up and goes in the other room to make his phone call. I kiss my husband. "I love you husband."

"I love you too wife."

Christian reenters the room. "She said it was sent to you. It is next Friday."

I look at Gideon. "We can just stay here for that right?"

"Yeah. We just need to go shopping for some clothes since we didn't bring a lot and a gown for you and a tux for me." He says.

I smile. "That sounds perfect. I wanted to invite Kate to a spa day tomorrow?"

"You can do whatever you want baby. Take Philips with you."

"Always. He is my little shadow."

He chuckles. "Your safety means everything to me baby."

"I know." I yawn.

"You need a nap baby?" my husband asks.

"Mmm.. I guess so."

"Ana, did Mrs. Jones show you your rooms?" Christian asks.

"Yes she did. Thank you for your hospitality bro."

He nods. "go take a nap. We won't be offended. I will keep Gideon company."

"I think I will." I give Gideon a hug and kiss and Christian a hug and kiss on the cheek and head up to our room.

I take off my shoes and strip down to my bra and panties and lay down under the blanket and drift off to sleep.

I'm awoken to sweet kisses on my neck. "mmm.. don't stop."

"Never Goddess."

I roll over onto my back and my husband kisses me feverishly. His hands roam my body and he takes off my bra and throws it onto to floor and his hands and mouth roam my body and he slides my panties off, brushing his fingers down the sides of my legs gently, setting all my nerve endings alight.

I squirm beneath his sexpert hands and mouth. He works his way back up to my core, licking and sucking. His mouth and hand manipulates me into 2 intense orgasms before he glides back up my body and swiftly penetrates me. "fuck, you're so wet Ana."

He fucks me hard and fast. I feel myself building. "let go baby." And I cum spectacularly around him. He pulls out and flips me over and pulls my ass up so it is in the air and quickly plunges back into me and pounds into me relentlessly.

"Fuck. Just like that baby." He keeps going to town and suddenly another intense orgasm rips through me, and I feel him empty himself inside me.

"Fuck. You're spectacular Ana."

"Mmm.. as are you Mr. Cross." He collapses on me and I fall to the mattress.

After our breathing returns to normal, he kisses my back and pulls out and rolls over beside me and pulls me onto his chest. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Gideon."

"Get some more sleep Goddess. I'm going to take a short nap myself."

"Mmm…" is all I say before drifting back off to sleep after a dose of my favorite sedative, Gideon.

I wake up later and look over and my husband is still sleeping peacefully. I stare at him and wonder how I got so lucky as to get to call such an amazing, handsome man my own.

I lay my head back on his chest and drift back off to sleep.

When I wake again I'm in bed alone. I get up and go take a quick shower and throw on some yoga pants and a tank top and head back downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I find Nanny Sarah and Nanny Jennifer playing with the kids on the floor.

"Have you seen Mr. Cross?"

"He and Mr. Grey went out for a run."

I nod and move around the couch and get down on the floor and play with the kids for a little while. I get up a little while later and decide to call Kate.

"Kate Grey"

"Hello Katherine"

"Ana! Are you in town yet?"

"Yes. Come over to Christian's?"

"Be right there. I'll bring Elliot so he can play with the boys."

I giggle at her choice of words. "they are out running at the moment but they should be home soon."

"Okay. Be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and decide to go get dressed up. Kate and I are going out drinking.

I put on my favorite blue lace dress and thigh highs with heels.

When I come back downstairs, I come across my sweaty husband and he gives me a sweet kiss. "going somewhere?"

"Kate is coming over. I was wanting to go out to a club with her. You're sweaty. Go take a shower baby."

"Can we come?"

"No. Elliot is coming over. You boys can do something together. This is a girls night. Speaking of.. I'm going to invite Mia."

He gives me another sweet kiss. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Gideon." He runs past me up the stairs to take a shower and I grab my phone.

"Mia Grey"

"Mia, how do you feel about a girl's night out with Kate and I?"

"I love that idea! Are you at Christian's?"

"I am. Come on over. The men are going to hang out together as well. It is unclear whether they will be going out though."

"Okay. Be right over. I'm already dressed."

Of course Mia is always prepared for a night out. "see you soon."

I hang up. About that time, the elevator dings and Kate and Elliot come in. I run over and get a hug from Elliot and then hug Kate. "Why are you dressed up Ana?"

"You and Mia and I are going out. Girl's night."

"I'm not dressed appropriately."

"We will stop by your house on the way out but you are dressed in perfectly appropriate attire."

She squeal. "okay."

"Elliot, the men are probably just washing up."

"Okay." Kate and I wander to the kitchen and I get us some wine while we wait for Mia to make her grand appearance.

We start drinking on our wine and talking casually when I see my husband approach and smile. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and moves my hair out of the way and kisses my neck in that spot. "stop. You know what that does to me."

"I know." I feel him smile against my skin. I look at Kate who is giggling.

"No seducing me into staying in baby. I will please you when I return."

"Fine." He pouts and goes to walk away but I grab his arm and pull him back to me and kiss him deeply.

"Stop pouting baby. You know it will be worth the wait." I whisper against his lips.

He smiles and kisses me back deeply. "I know baby. I'm just playing."

"Good. Because Mia just came in and we have to go."

I give him one more sweet kiss and walk away from him and Kate and I meet Mia in the great room and we all walk to the elevator together.

We meet Philips down in the garage and he drives us to a club.

We grab our drinks and sit in a corner booth and chat animatedly and drink and laugh.

"So Mia. You dating anyone?"

"Actually," she leans into the table. "I'm dating a member of Christian's security, Luke Sawyer. I don't think Christian would be too happy about it though so it's our dirty little secret for now. Please don't tell."

"I would never. Your secret is safe with me." She smiles.

"I love having a sister to talk to about these things. I could never tell my brothers this."

I giggle. "well you have me and Kate."

We drink and chat a little while longer and we decide to dance.

We're out there dancing together and being carefree when someone puts their arms around me and once I touch their hands I realize they are NOT my husband's hands so I elbow the guy.

"Fucking bitch!" he says. And I turn around and he is bent over.

"Don't put your hands on a married woman, you pig."

"You know you want it, shaking your ass and tits around like that." He starts to approach me again and I knee him in his balls.

"Only from my husband you dickhead." About that time, Philips comes over and escorts me out. I notice Mia and Kate following behind me giggling.

"Nice work Ana. I didn't know you had it in you."

I giggle. "dynamite comes in small packages."

We all laugh hard. We get into the SUV and head back to Christian's place slightly intoxicated.

When we walk into the great room laughing, we notice Christian, Gideon and Elliot sitting there. They stop talking and turn to look at us like we're crazy.

"Ana kicked some dude's ass!" Mia announces and we all start laughing again.

Gideon walks around the couch and wraps me in his arms. "You okay Ana? What happened?"

"Don't worry so much. Your perfectly black hair will turn grey baby. He touched me on a dancefloor and I elbowed him and he called me a fucking bitch and said I was begging for him to touch me and when he approached me again I kneed him in his family jewels and Philips dragged us out of there. No harm on our end."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. "I always worry about you. Let me take you to bed."

"Mmmm.. I like the way you think baby. KATE, MIA, spa day tomorrow. Don't forget." I walk over and hug them both. "I love you ladies. I'm gonna go devour my delectable husband now."

"I don't want to hear that." Christian says.

"Get over it bro." I turn and walk towards my husband and almost fall. He catches me and scoops me up and takes me to our room and helps to strip me out of my clothes and lays me down. He goes to walk away after he lays my almost naked ass down. I grab ahold of his shirt to stop him. "love me Gideon?"

"Gladly." He kicks off his shoes and strips out of his clothes in record time and makes love to me. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Gideon." And I drift off to sleep in his strong arms.


	8. Chapter 8

It is now Friday and we are all getting ready to go to the Gala.

I convinced my masseuse, Hannah, to go as Christian's date because when I asked if she knew him, she said she didn't. I, then, basically made him agree to take a blind date selected by myself. Okay, admittedly, I tricked him into it but he agreed nonetheless.

Kate, Mia, Hannah and I came out to a salon today to get our hair, nails, and makeup done.

"Ready for your date tonight Hannah?"

"I'm nervous but yes. I researched Christian Grey and he seems intimidating."

"He can be, but he has eased up a lot in the last year or so."

"I'm pretty tough myself so I bet I can handle him."

"That's the attitude. Sometimes you have to take control of the situation."

"Oh, I intend to."

We all have a good laugh and then when we are done at the salon, we take Hannah home and I inform her that we will be by to get her later.

Kate and Mia go back to their homes to finish getting ready and I head back to Escala.

When I arrive, I find the men in the great room all ready. "Look at these handsome men."

Gideon comes around with a sad look on his handsome face and wraps his arms around me. "Ana, we need to talk." Nothing that starts in that sentence is ever good.

"Okay. What is it Gideon? You're scaring me." He takes my hand and guides me to the couch and sits me down and sits beside me holding my hand.

"You know how you left your phone here?" I nod. "You got a phone call from your Dad's number so I went ahead and answered because I know you like to hear from him but it wasn't him." I nod again, afraid of where this is going.

"It was a highway patrol officer. Your Dad was in an accident."

"Is he in the hospital? Let's go see him."

"No Ana. He didn't make it."

I gasp. "No, you've got to be mistaken. Not my Daddy." I start sobbing. Gideon wraps his arms around me. "I need to see him."

"They said it was pretty bad and he was almost unrecognizable but they need you to identify the body."

I am sobbing inconsolably at this point. "I should've went to see him this week but I've been so preoccupied. I'm such a selfish daughter."

"No, Ana. You're not selfish. We were going to see him this weekend. It was already planned."

"Let's go see him." I say wiping my tears away.

"Are you sure you're ready Ana?"

"Ready as I will ever be. Let's get this out of the way. I won't believe it until I see it for myself."

"Okay. Christian, we need a car. Philips can take us."

"Take any vehicle you want. All my resources are at your disposal." Christian says. "I'm so sorry Ana."

"Thank you Christian."

Gideon stands up and takes my hand and he helps me up and we go to the hospital. I just feel numb. He sits right next to me in the back of the SUV and his hand never leaves my thigh.

I just look out the window the whole way to the hospital. When we arrive, we are guided towards the morgue.

Gideon's arm never leaves my waist. I'm so glad he is here with me. I don't think I could handle this alone.

Once in the morgue they have him covered with a sheet.

They take the sheet off his head and I gasp. He is barely recognizable. Then I remember the tattoo he got. "does he have a tattoo on his left bicep?"

"Yes. It says Annie."

My legs give out but Gideon tightens his grip on me and holds me up. This is really him. "I'm so sorry Daddy."

"Can you confirm that this is Raymond Steele?"

I nod. "yes. This is him."

I start sobbing again and Gideon wraps both arms around me. "I can give you the room." I nod and he leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I love you and thank you for being the best Daddy ever. I will miss you." I kiss his forehead. "Take me away from here Gideon."

He nods and tries to walk me out of the room but my legs aren't moving so he picks me up and carries me out of the room and let's the guy know that we're done. We're Approached by the highway patrol and they give us the details of the accident. He was hit by a drunk driver. He most likely died on impact but then there was a fire fueled by gas leak that lit the cars on fire. It happened just outside of Seattle so I believe he may have been coming to see me.

I sob some more and Gideon takes me back to Escala.

He carries me inside and when we arrive Christian meets us at the elevator. "Is there anything I can do for you Ana?"

"Get your ass over there to pick up Hannah and go to the Gala. We will be fine here."

He smiles. "there's my bossy sister."

Gideon let's me down and I give Christian a hug. "Life is too short. Go on your date and find love, even if it isn't with her."

"Okay sis." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets in the elevator and Gideon takes me to our room. The nannies already put the kids down for the night.

Gideon helps me get undressed and puts me to bed and goes to walk away but I grab him. "lay with me."

"I was already planning to Goddess. I just have to get out of this tuxedo."

I nod and he gets undressed and climbs into bed behind me and holds me. "He's really gone."

"Yes he is baby." He says. I turn around and wrap my arm around him and cry into his chest.

"We should have more babies. Daddy asked me last time I saw him when I was giving him more grandchildren and I wish he could be here for it but I don't think he would want his death to stop us."

"Okay Goddess. Anything you want."

"I love you Gideon."

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep."

I nod and fall asleep with my head on his chest.

The next couple of days I spend planning my Dad's funeral with the help of Gideon and Kate.

Today we are having his closed casket funeral and greeting people and getting hugs and it is all going smoothly until my Mom arrives and tries to play the part of grieving widow.

"Oh Ana. I can't believe he is gone." She says as she hugs me.

"Me either Mom. I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course I would come. I loved Ray."

"Not enough not to cheat on him and leave him for a pedophile." I whisper yell.

"This is not the time or place for this Anastasia. We will discuss this later."

"Fine. Go have a seat. You're not his widow."

She stands there staring at me gasping. I raise my eyebrows to tell her I am serious and she nods dejected and walks away and has a seat.

The rest of the funeral goes smoothly. Well as smooth as one can expect from a funeral. Many tears were shed.

After the funeral, I finally get the opportunity to talk to my mother. "it's not appropriate for you to show up and act like you were still happily married to Ray Mom. You have a husband at home for starters."

"I loved Ray Ana. I never stopped."

I laugh. "Then why did you leave him for a pedophile who hurt your own daughter Mom."

"Bullshit. You made that up Anastasia."

I gasp. "you STILL don't believe me? I would say ask Daddy because he witnessed it but HE ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!! You know what? You're free to go home Mom. I will even fly you there and drop your ass off myself."

"Ana, don't be like that."

"Like what, Mom? Offended that my own mother doesn't believe her ex-husband is a damn pedophile?"

"Ana.."

I cut her off. "NO… I love you Mom. But I don't really like you much in this moment so please just go home and leave me and MY family alone."

She nods dejected. "okay but I love you too Ana."

I nod and she leaves. I walk back to my husband and wrap my arms around him. "I want to go home."

"Sure baby. I'll get the jet ready."

The next month, a lot of things happen.

Christian is officially dating Hannah. I talk to them both and it seems to be going great. I'm not sure he is happy with the fact that she rubs naked people for a living though but she is considering going into publishing so I've offered her a job in our Seattle office. She gladly accepted.

I intentionally didn't go to get my most recent shot this week but Gideon and I vigilantly have been trying to create a baby already.

I decided to renovate my Dad's house, also known as my childhood home. I'm keeping most of it the way it is but just updating everything on the house itself and my husband and I intend to use it on occasion. I would rent it out or sell it but I cannot handle strangers around all my Dad's stuff. That home will stay in my family.

We haven't heard anymore from my Mom after I shipped her back off to Georgia. I'm still mad at her for trying to make Dad's funeral about her.

The boys are now 6 months old and Nevaeh is 1 and a half and they are all wonderful children. I really lucked out with such wonderful children. I can't wait to have more of Gideon's babies.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been 3 months since my father died tragically. I've been in and out of depression. I started seeing a therapist. I'm still having trouble coming to the realization that Dad isn't coming back. Every time my phone rings, I secretly hope it is him and I will find out this has just been some kind of a bad dream.

Clearly that never happens. My depression got worse a little over a month after Daddy died. Gideon was worried about me so I reluctantly agreed to go to a psychiatrist as well as a therapist. He put me on some antidepressants. It seems to be helping.

Gideon has been extremely supportive while I deal with all my shit. We are still working on making another baby Cross vigilantly.

Kyle and Lucas are now 10 months old. Nevaeh is rapidly approaching 2. Terrible twos, I hope you aren't that terrible.

The Greys all still come to visit on a regular basis.

Cross Publishing has been doing extremely well. I took a leave of absence and left my COO in charge until I feel well enough to return.

Christian and Hannah are still dating. Christian has been hinting that he thinks something is going on with Hannah because her behavior has changed significantly. He still hadn't brought her to his castle in the sky so maybe it has something to do with that. I'm going to Seattle this weekend to try to figure out what is going on there and to check everything out at our Seattle office.

My husband can't come with me so I'm taking security and the nannies with me. I am upset that he can't come along but I need to investigate and help my brother in the process.

"Are you sure you can't come baby?"

"I'm sure baby. I have a big deal to work on that requires my attention. I wish I could. I'm going to miss you Ana."

I start crying. "I won't be gone long then. I can't take being away from you any longer than necessary."

"I will call you and we can Skype. Take your time and maybe I can make it tomorrow or something."

"I'll hold you to that baby." I give him a sweet kiss and a hug. "I guess I should go." He gives me another kiss and deepens it, pouring all his love into the kiss. It is intense.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too." He walks me to the steps of the jet and gives the kids kisses and gives me one last soft kiss and a hug. "I will see you soon."

I turn and get onto the jet and I watch through the window with tears streaming down my face as he gets into the SUV and drives off.

Once we're in the air, I kiss my kids and retreat into the onboard bedroom and take a nap.

I'm awoken by Nanny Sarah. "Mrs. Cross, you have to buckle up now."

I stretch and get up. "thank you Sarah."

I get up and go back to my seat. When we land, Christian's men are there to pick us up and they take us to Escala.

When we get there, we get settled in and I freshen up and I head out to go visit Hannah at Cross Publishing.

When I arrive with Philips in tow and go straight to Hannah's desk. "Hannah."

"Ana, how can I help you?"

"Come to lunch with me?"

"Sure." She puts down what she was working on and she comes with me and we go to the café down the street.

We have a seat in the booth by the window and place our orders. "So tell me how it is going with Christian."

Her eyes widen as she realizes why I'm here. "it has been strained. I gave him my virginity, but I didn't enjoy it. There's no sexual chemistry there. I find myself more attracted to females. I think I'm gay Ana."

"Why don't you just tell him? He is worried about you."

"I was going to but he seems so fragile from everything he has been through. I don't want to hurt him more."

"Trust me, if you just tell him, it will hurt less than slowly pulling away because he thinks he did something wrong."

"Can you help me talk to him?"

"Yeah, of course. We can schedule a dinner out for tonight."

"Sounds good. Text me details."

I nod and we finish eating with small talk. "I will send you that information and we will meet you tonight."

"Thank you Ana." I nod.

I walk her back to Cross Publishing and check in with some employees and then head back to Escala to wait for Christian to get off work.

When I arrive back at Escala, I spend a couple hours with my kids and I start feeling sad because I start remembering receiving some of the worst news of my life here. "Sarah, I'm going to lay down."

"Yes, Mrs. Cross. We got the kids. Get some rest."

"Thank you." I wander up to my usual room and curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up and the room is empty. I remember where I'm at and why I was sad and then I realize I haven't talked to my husband since I landed.

I pick up my phone and call him.

"Cross."

"Gideon?"

"Ana? Is everything okay?"

"No. It's hard to be here without you and knowing that this is where I received the news about Dad. I think I'm gonna go to a hotel tonight after dinner with Christian and Hannah."

"You do whatever you want baby. Why did it take so long to call me?"

"Oh. I went to see Hannah when I arrived and then I played with the kids a couple hours and I laid down and took a nap. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll video chat with you later when I get back from my dinner."

"Enjoy yourself baby. I will see you soon."

"Okay. I will try."

When I finally hang up, I get up and freshen up and change into my beautiful blue lace dress and head downstairs in search of my brother who should be here by now.

I wander into the great room. "Sarah, where is Mr. Grey?"

"I think he went to his office."

"Where's Jennifer?"

She shrugs her shoulder, "I'm not sure."

I nod and walk towards Christian's office and open his door and immediately regret it And quickly exit and pull the door back shut, trying to get the image out of my head. He is fucking my nanny and I just saw his ass. Ew! I don't know if they heard me and I don't care right now.

I wander back into the great room and sit on the couch, in shock at what I just witnessed. I have a sudden urge to vomit and I run to the bathroom and walk past Jennifer on my way and keep going.

I throw up and in a flash someone is holding my hair back. I look up and it is Christian standing there. "so how long have you been fucking my nanny?"

"Since the first time you brought her here."

"What about Hannah?"

"I only had sex with her once and she kinda freaked out after and she really damaged my pride."

I giggle. "well.. she has something to tell you and WE are going to dinner with her so she can talk to you. So… go get dressed and make sure you wash the smell of pussy off yourself."

He chuckles. "yes Ana. Wait for me in the great room. Where do you want to go?"

"Mile High. What time will be best? I have to let her know."

He looks at his watch. "8."

"That works." I smile at him and he leaves to get cleaned up.

I get up and go to the great room and text Hannah that we will pick her up at 7:45.

Once Christian is clean and dressed, Taylor and Philips take us to pick up Hannah and she sits in between me and Christian and she kisses him softly. I can't get the image of his ass out of my head so I refuse to look at him.

When we arrive at the Mile High Club and go to our reserved table in the back and order our meals and wine.

"So, Hannah, what would you like to talk about?" I ask, raising my eyebrows to encourage her to talk.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Christian. You're a really great guy but after having sex with you I realized that I am gay. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"Hannah, you can tell me anything. Thank you for letting me know now. I thought I did something wrong."

"No, not at all. I've just realized penises do not turn me on at all. Thank you for being gentle with me though."

"so can we be friends?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Phew. That wasn't too hard. "Christian, I think I'm going to stay in a hotel tonight, because the last time I stayed at your place…" I trail off.

He puts his hand on mine. "I understand Ana. I'd like to spend time with you and the kids while you're here."

"I'm probably going home in the morning since I accomplished my goal and I miss my husband."

He half smiles. "okay Ana. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

We get up and take Hannah home and give her hugs.

When we get back to Escala, I'm exhausted so I decide to stay. "I'm just gonna stay tonight and leave here in the morning Christian."

"Well, you know where my room is, if you need me for anything."

"am I going to find you fucking again if I come to your room."

"I will not fuck anyone in my bed until I love them. I keep my casual fucks out of my bedroom."

I giggle. "casual fucks. I'm going to kiss my kids and go to bed." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "good night Christian."

"Good night Ana."

I walk upstairs and give my sleeping children kisses and lay down and call my husband but it goes to voicemail. He must be asleep. I change into a nightie and cuddle with the extra pillows and go to sleep after tossing and turning for a good 30 minutes.

I wake up in the middle of the night to discover that someone is wrapped around me. I look down at the hand wrapped around me. Gideon. I roll over and see my handsome husband fast asleep. I give him a kiss. "Gideon."

I see his eyes flutter open. "Surprise baby."

"Best surprise ever. I need you inside me Gideon."

He smiles and rolls me onto my back and makes love to me.

"I really missed you. How was your day Goddess?"

"It was a strange day. Turns out Hannah is a lesbian and that's why she was acting strange. OH.. and Christian is fucking Jennifer."

"Our nanny?"

"Yeah, I walked right in on it." I shudder. "Then we went to dinner with Hannah so she could tell Christian what she told me and then by the time we got back here, I was too exhausted to go work out getting a hotel so I tried to call you and got no answer, which I know why now, but I cuddled up to the pillows and fell asleep and woke up with my handsome husband in bed with me."

"Yeah, sounds interesting. I had to come here after I talked to you. You sounded so sad."

"It passed because I kept myself occupied. I'm so relieved that you came though."

"Me too baby. Get some more sleep. I will hold you."

"Thank you." I give him a sweet kiss and roll over with my back firmly up against his front. "I love you Gideon."

"I love you too. Sleep Goddess."

I fall asleep in his strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in the morning feeling hot. So hot. I realize I am wrapped tightly in my scrumptious husband. It feels so safe.

I suddenly have the urge to vomit so I slide out of his grasp and run to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. I scoop myself up off the floor and find my toothbrush and brush my teeth and I slip back into bed and straddle my naked sleeping husband and rub my core on his semi erect cock . "Gideon" I whisper in his ear. I pepper kisses on his face and neck. "Gideon." I finally notice his eyes flutter open and his cock hardens instantly. "fuck me?"

"Mmm.. gladly my love." And he flips me onto my back and fucks me without abandon giving me 2 glorious orgasms.

"Oh my God. I missed you so much Gideon." And I start crying. Stupid hormones aren't always convenient.

"Shhh.. I'm here now and I missed you too baby." He kisses away my tears and kisses me softly as he pulls out and flops down onto the bed beside me and wraps me in his arms and pulls me into his chest.

"Thank you for coming to me baby. I'm sorry you had to leave your work behind for me."

"Goddess, don't you know by now that I'd trade everything else in my life in just to have you and our children? Speaking of which, have you taken a pregnancy test recently?"

Then it dawns on me that I haven't and that I was sick yesterday and this morning. "no I haven't but I got sick once yesterday and again this morning."

"Good thing your husband thinks of everything. I have a couple tests in my bag. Let me get one." I nod and he kisses me sweetly and gets up and goes to his bag and takes out a small box. He comes back to the bed and offers me his hand to take.

I take his hand and he leads me to the restroom and hands me the box. I take the box and pull the test out and take it. My husband sets the timer on his phone and I sit the test on the counter and I wrap my arms around him.

The timer goes off and we walk over and check the test and it clearly says PREGNANT. I look up at my husband and see a huge smile on his face so I smile as well. He picks me up and spins me around. "Baby Cross number 4 is coming."

"Yes he or she is." I give him a kiss that is quickly deepened and he picks me up.

"We have to celebrate." He whispers against my lips. I nod and he carries me to bed and makes love to me.

"That was amazing as always baby."

"I agree. We should probably get up and go spend time with your brother and kids. And what do we do about Jennifer? She was supposed to be with the kids but she was busy fucking your brother."

I sigh. "I guess we let her decide if she wants this job or to fuck when she is supposed to be working. Apparently that wasn't the first time it happened. He said it has been happening since the first time we brought her here. Maybe they should date? I mean, she lives across the country with us but we go back and forth enough that maybe they could build a relationship. She has proven that she is not gay and has some kind of sexual attraction to him and he to her. I feel like a warning should be sufficient for now."

"You are dead set on hooking your brother up with a relationship aren't you?"

I giggle. "yes. Now let's go spend time with our family. I will talk to Christian about Jennifer and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." He kisses me on the nose and lips. "let's get dressed woman."

We get dressed and go downstairs where Christian is sitting in the great room with the nannies and the kids.

I kiss my almost 2 year old daughter and 9 month old boys and I ask to speak to Christian and Jennifer privately.

"We can use my office." Christian suggests. I shake my head. I really don't wanna think about the last thing I saw in there.

"Library. I saw too much of your ass in the office. Learn to lock a door people."

"Library it is." He agrees.

I nod and we all 3 go to the library. I close the door. "sit on the couch."

They comply. "okay, look, I'm not gonna judge you on what you do in your free time but Jennifer, you were supposed to be with the kids but you were in his office fucking him and Sarah didn't even know where you were and that is not okay. Now, I need to know if there is more to this thing between you two than just fucking? I mean, if Jennifer is going to be fucking you every time you're around, I honestly don't care as long as it isn't WHILE you are working. If you two want to date, it's fine. But while you're working, my children are your primary focus. So someone speak up and tell me what this is. This is your only window of opportunity to be 100% honest without fear of retribution."

"I care about him Ana. I want more."

I look to Christian. "I care about you too Jennifer."

"Good. Now that that is settled. Jennifer if you want to keep your job, fuck him when you're off duty. Your job entails my children being taken care of before anything else. So no fucking on my time. If you ask for time off, it can be arranged. Otherwise, this isn't the job for you. We really like you and Sarah though but it is solely up to you if you want to stay on."

"I want this job Mrs. Cross. I absolutely love your children and you and your husband are wonderful to work for. I will start asking for time off to spend time with Christian."

"we are going to stay here until tomorrow so if you two want some alone time, that is fine but I need to always know in advance. After we leave Seattle though, I need a weeks notice for time off. Is that something that appeals to you?"

"Yes Mrs. Cross." She says.

"Can she get off tonight for a couple of hours?" Christian asks.

"That can be arranged as long as she wants to. Jennifer, is that okay with you? And I need to know what time."

"That works for me."

"8 to 10 work for you?" Christian asks.

"Yes. It is perfect."

"Okay. Christian, is this going to be something you go out for? Because I can go with her to get a dress if you want. Or maybe we can have a double date sometime?"

"Just us tonight Ana. We're going to the Mile High Club. I would appreciate if you could go with her to get a dress."

"Okay. Glad we got that settled. Be good to her Christian. If I lose a nanny because you pissed her off or hurt her, I will kick your ass."

"Got it sis. Duly noted."

I giggle. "Okay. Get back to work Jennifer. I need a word with Christian."

"Yes, Mrs. Cross." She gets up and leaves the room.

"Christian, how much do you care about her? Is it like sparks flying and all that?"

"I feel an intense connection to her and the sex is fucking amazing. I didn't know sex could be so good outside my playroom…."

"Uh uh. I heard enough. Take care of her. Maybe now you will have an excuse to visit more often."

"of course I will take care of her Ana."

"Good. Now get out here and spend some time with our family and then I will take her shopping and you can go do what you plan to do."

He stands and gives me a hug. "Thank you sis."

"You're welcome. You're lucky I happen to love you or I would've just fired her."

"I love you too sis."

We walk back out to the great room where everyone is playing with the kids. We spend the next couple of hours as a family and then we eat lunch together. After lunch, I kiss my husband. "I'm taking Jennifer out shopping for a dress. She has a date with Christian tonight."

He smiles and wraps his arms around me. "okay cupid. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I give him another sweet kiss and I grab Jennifer and we go out dress shopping.

We find her a beautiful black lace dress and some heels. I let her choose her lingerie by herself. I don't want to know.

I find her some nice jewelry and we check out and I take her back to Escala. I sneak her upstairs and she gets dressed and comes out looking like a completely different person. "Damn Jennifer. You clean up nicely."

She giggles. "thank you for this Mrs. Cross. I know you could've fired me."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for love. You may not be in love with him… yet.. but you'll never know if you pass up opportunities to try to build relationships. You just treat him right and talk to him if something isn't working out between you."

"Yes Mrs. Cross."

"Call me Ana when you're off the clock."

"Okay Ana."

"Now let's go find your date."

I walk downstairs with her where we find Christian in one of his overpriced suits talking to Gideon. They look up and the look on Christian's face is priceless. "you look stunning Jennifer."

She blushes and looks down. "you look quite handsome yourself Christian."

I walk to my husband and put my arm around him and get a kiss on the head.

"We're going to head out now."

"Have fun and be safe kids." I giggle.

I give them hugs and they get onto the elevator and leave.

"Honey, you make an adorable cupid."

"Mmm.. you know you love it."

"I love everything about you baby."

"The feeling is definitely mutual. The kids in bed?"

"They are." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

"Then take me to bed baby."

He takes me to bed and fucks me well into the night.

2 days later

We have been back in New York for a day and today we're going to my OBGYN to find out how far along we are in our pregnancy.

"You ready Goddess?"

"Of course." I turn around and kiss my husband sweetly. I take his hand and we walk out and give our kids kisses and hugs and head out to our awaiting car. Angus is driving us today.

When we get into the doctor, they do the usual battery of tests.

We are waiting for the results in the exam room and Gideon is pacing. "Why are you pacing this time?"

"I'm just anxious to see our baby. I always love this part the most."

"Me too baby. I love you."

"I love you too Goddess."

The doctor finally comes in with a smile on her face.

"Let's see what we got going on in there today, shall we?"

I nod and smile. I assume the position and she inserts her little probe and we watch the screen intently. "Looks like you're 8 weeks pregnant with twins again. I'll print you off some pictures."

I look up at my excited husband as he takes the pictures from the doctor. "2 baby Crosses again Goddess."

"I know. It's amazing. When you set out to accomplish a goal, you certainly exceed my expectations every single time baby."

"As do you. Thank you for this Ana. I love you so much."

"Thank you for giving me this too baby."

He reaches down and kisses me sweetly. We almost forget the doctor's still in the room.

"I'm giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something for nausea and I will need to see you every 2 weeks again and we will have to have a scheduled c-section this time because of the complications last time."

"Okay thank you Dr."

She leaves the room and Gideon gives me a passionate kiss as he helps me to get up. He helps me to get my clothes back on. "Let's get home to our kids and we can celebrate when they go to bed."

"I love that plan. Let's go."

We go home and spend the rest of the day with our children and then go to bed to celebrate properly after they're all in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been 4 weeks since we found out that we're having another set of twins. We're now 12 weeks pregnant and my bump is protruding slightly so we've put out a press release about the growth of our family to ward off the paps.

Nevaeh and Lucas and Kyle are amazing children and they are growing like weeds and perfectly healthy. Nevaeh is officially 2 and the boys turn 1 in a month.

Christian and Jennifer have been dating for 4 weeks. He comes to New York every other weekend. We enjoy seeing him being so carefree and easy going. Not the Christian Grey we met at the Gala years ago at all.

I'm waiting for a man who publishes under the name F. Steele. We have a meeting because I'm very interested in publishing his novel about losing the love of his life and marrying another woman who he did not love as much and she had his baby but he couldn't do it with her so he faked his death and moved to Germany. He talks about how he has kept track of his daughter for years and how he is finally brave enough to try and make it up to her for abandoning her. I'm anxious to see what happens next. Supposedly, this book is based on real life experiences.

I'm dragged out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in."

My assistant opens the door. "Mr. Steele is here to see you." This reminds me of the only Mr. Steele I've ever known and makes me sad but I keep my composure.

"Send him in. Thank you."

I stand to greet him and I'm shocked at how much this man looks like an older version of Christian Grey.

I extend my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Steele."

He takes my hand and shakes it. He has an impassive look on his face. Maybe he was in the military. "it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cross."

I nod and guide him to the couch. "Please have a seat. Let's discuss this book you're writing."

He smiles just like Christian. The resemblance is uncanny. "You like it?"

"I love it. It is raw and real and those seem to be some of the best sellers and Cross Publishing would be honored to publish your work. Do you have more chapters?"

"I do as a matter of fact." He pulls another manuscript from his bag and hands it to me. "You're my first choice for a Publishing company. I'd be honored to let you publish my book."

"I know F. Steele is your publishing name but what is your actual name so we know who to pay?"

"My name is Frank Lambert." I nearly choke on nothing.

"I'm sorry. You seem to have the same name as my deceased birth father."

"I am your birth father Ana. I've been following your career for years. You're the daughter I talk about in this book. I faked my death so I wasn't stuck with Carla for another 18 years."

I'm shocked and stunned all in one. "who was the love of your life Frank?"

"Ella Richardson. My family moved me away from her rather abruptly because they didn't approve of her."

I put up my hand to stop him and I get up and run to my bathroom to puke. Is this really possible? I need DNA for proof. I decide to take him to get a DNA test immediately.

I clean up and walk back out and sit on the couch opposite him. "Are you willing to take a DNA test to prove that you are who you say you are?"

"Definitely. I just want to be a part of your life Ana."

"If you are who you say you are, you should know that you also had a son with Ella. Were you aware of this?"

He gasps and opens his mouth but nothing comes out and I see tears forming in his eyes. "No, I wasn't aware" he barely whispers.

"Okay. Let me take you for a DNA test. You should know though that my Dad is… was Ray Steele. He is my Dad in every way that matters and you will never replace him. He stayed with Carla for me. You never even tried. Now let's go. I have to talk to my assistant and clear the rest of my schedule."

He just nods. I stand and go out to my assistant's desk. "Reschedule the rest of my day. I have a personal matter to attend to."

"Yes, Mrs. Cross."

I nod and walk back to my office. "Come with me Frank."

He nods and stands and follows me. I approach Philips. "We need to go to a place to get a DNA test now. This is Frank Lambert. At least he says he is."

"Should we tell Mr. Cross?"

"I will tell him myself. Let's go."

We all get into the SUV and I just stare at the man who may be my birth father. I'm not sure if I'm pissed off or happy about this. My feelings at this time are very confusing and conflicted.

I decide to text my husband.

Took off the rest of the day but the kids are still at daycare if you don't mind checking up on them. I will explain later. Had something to take care of. I love you. -A

I trust you to tell me when I see you later Goddess. I love you and be safe. –G

Now that that is out of the way, I bring my focus back to Frank.

We finally arrive at the Facility doe DNA tests and we both contribute our saliva for their tests and I pay them extra to put a rush on it. Frank hasn't said a word since I told him he had a son.

We get back into the SUV and we drive back to Crossfire so he can get his vehicle. "I'm sorry for going quiet. Before I married your mother, I'd looked up Ella and discovered that she was deceased or I never would have married Carla. I can't believe she had a child. That just shocked me."

"Well Frank, even if you really are my father, you still abandoned me and that makes me frustrated but if you are him, I would like to get to know more about you and I can introduce you to my brother, your son."

"Thank you Ana." He hands me a card. "call me as soon as you get the results. I'd line to get to know you as well. I'm sorry about abandoning you but your mother… I'm sure you know where I'm going with this."

"She is a LOT to handle. I know this. I will contact you." I extend my hand and shake his again. "See you later Frank. I'm still wanting to publish your book regardless."

"Thank you. I hope to see you again soon Ana."

I nod and walk into Crossfire and take the elevator straight to the top floor where my husband should still be working hard.

When I arrive, Scott waves me past. I enter my husband's office and find him buried in paperwork. "Busy Mr. Cross?"

He looks up at me and grins big. He stands and meets me halfway and wraps his strong arms around me and kisses me sweetly. "So, what happened?"

I sigh. "We should sit."

He nods and I take his hand and we walk over to the couch. "My newest author is quite possibly Christian and I's father."

His mouth opens but nothing comes out. "Do you think it is really him?"

"I have a strong feeling that it is him. He looks so much like an older version of Christian. That's what I thought when I saw him before he even dropped this bomb on me."

"Wow. So what did you do?"

"Took him for a DNA test. We should have results next week. I paid extra to rush it. Gideon, I'm conflicted about this. If it is him, he abandoned me because of my Mother. Apparently she drove him crazy just like she does me. I want to know my father but I also want to punch him in the fucking face."

"Talk to your therapist about this Ana. I don't know what to say but trust your gut. If my father came back from the presumed dead, I'd give him a chance to explain at least."

"He wrote a whole book about it Gideon. Faking his death, moving to Germany. Wanting to be reunited with his long lost daughter. All of it. He didn't even know that Christian existed though."

"Wow. I would like to read this book Ana."

"I will stop by and get the part I already read and get the unread part for me and tonight we will discover what's inside Frank Lambert's head. This is really hard to accept and I don't know whether to be hopeful or pissed. Maybe I should be both."

"I'm taking the rest of the day off and I will go home with you and we can work on figuring this all out. We will know for sure next week but you should definitely get an appointment with your therapist ASAP."

"On it. Fuck me before we go home?"

"Gladly." He bends me over his desk and fucks me hard and fast and it is fucking spectacular.

He rescheduled his day and we get the kids from daycare and I pick up the manuscripts and we head home and let the nannies watch the kids for a couple of hours and we read the manuscripts and the more I read, the more I believe it. This man is so much like Christian it is surreal. I also apparently got my clumsiness from him as well.

After we read for a few hours and share our thoughts, I schedule an appointment with my therapist and then we have dinner with our kids and put them to bed and go to bed ourselves and make love before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later – 13 weeks pregnant. I have seen my therapist twice this last week to try to sort out my feelings. I was disturbed because shortly after my Dad died, Frank swoops in like a knight in shining armor and confuses me.

I have realized though that I can't stay mad. If he hadn't faked his death and ran away, I would've never had my Dad.

I haven't mentioned anything to Christian because he tends to overreact so I'll need solid evidence if this man is who he says he is.

Today, we are going to get the paternity test results. Gideon took off work and is accompanying me. We are meeting Frank there.

We're riding in the back of the SUV and my knee is bouncing nervously. I don't know whether I want to be his daughter or not. He will never be my Dad but he can be my father.

Gideon puts a hand on my knee to stop the bouncing. "Goddess, calm down. I'm here with you and for you no matter what."

"I know baby. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I think I just don't want him to think that just because he showed up right after my Dad died, that he can ever replace him because he won't. No way in hell."

"Relax baby. You can make that clear to him. And I'm sure he will accept it under the circumstances."

"thank you. You always know what to say baby."

He smiles at me and leans over and gives me a sweet kiss. "Anything for you Ana. You made me a better man and I'm so glad that you will continue to do so for the rest of our lives."

"You know it baby." I give him a sweet kiss. "I love you Mr. Cross."

"I love you too baby."

We finally arrive at the place where my whole life could change. Gideon gets out first and offers a hand to let me out.

We are greeted by Frank and I introduce him to my husband.

"Frank, this is my husband Gideon. Gideon, we're about to find out if he is or isn't my birth father."

They shake hands and I can see the disbelief on Gideon's face, most likely because of the resemblance to Christian. "let's go find out if you helped make me Frank."

Gideon takes my hand and lightly squeezes it as we enter the building. They guide us all back to a private room and they enter the room carrying a large sealed envelope. Moment of truth.

They hand the envelope to me as I'm sitting between my husband and potential father. "ready?" I ask Frank, taking a deep breath.

"Ready as I will ever be." I begin to open the envelope and I panic.

"Gideon, please do the honors." He nods and takes the envelope from me and slowly opens it and slides the paper out.

"There is a 99.9% chance that Frank Lambert and Anastasia Cross are related." I start crying and Gideon wraps his arms around me so I cry into his shirt. "Shhh baby. I've got you."

My crying finally dies down and I give my husband a sweet kiss and I turn to look at Frank who has the famous Christian Grey 'told you so' expression on his face. "Well, I guess you're my father. Can we talk over dinner. You can meet my kids."

"I'd love that Ana."

I nod. I get up and take out my card and write my personal number and my address on it.

"Meet us there at 6 pm. It's our home."

"Will do, Ana. Can I hug you?"

I nod and he stands up and wraps his arms around me and I start crying again. I pull away and wipe away my tears. "Just remember that you will NEVER replace Ray as my Dad."

"Ray was my best friend Ana. Nobody can fill his shoes. I would never try. He was a great man. I'm sorry you lost him."

I nod and take my husband's hand. "See you tonight Frank. I have to contact Christian and hopefully he can come tonight. He has to fly in from Seattle."

He half smiles. "thank you Ana." My husband and I leave the room first followed closely by Frank.

We get into our SUV and I decide to call Christian.

"Grey."

"Christian, I need you in New York around 6 pm. It is rather urgent and I can't talk about it on the phone."

"I will leave now. Is everything okay?"

"I just got some news. Not bad, but extremely unexpected and shocking."

"Okay sis. I'm leaving here now. See you in 7 hours."

"Okay. Love you. Fly safe."

"Love you too and I always fly safe Ana."

I hang up and look to my husband. "looks like our father found me."

"He did. You sure you're up to dinner tonight?"

I nod. "yes. I am. Do you have to go back to work after you drop me off?"

"No. I think I will stay with my wife today."

My husband is so supportive of me. I wrap my arms around him and lay my cheek on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "Thank you Gideon. I love you."

"I love you too Goddess."

We arrive back at the house and he takes me to our room first and worships my body with his own and it calms me. Then we spend the rest of the day with our kids and preparing for our guests.

About 6 pm there is a knock at the door and there stands my birth father. I invite him in and introduce him to the kids and offer him a seat and then a drink.

"tea please."

I nod and get his tea and sit down next to him. "I invited Christian. He is flying in. I don't know how he will handle this because his life with Ella was hard at the end because she did unspeakable things to make money for him. He may blame you. Can you handle that? He has a bit of a temper but hopefully I can help him to control it."

"I can handle it. He gets the temper from me. When you say Ella did unspeakable things, did she hurt Christian?"

"No, not directly. She was a drug addict and prostituted herself out. Her pimp abused Christian and she was too out of it to stop the abuse and she eventually overdosed. Do not mention any of that to Christian. I just think you need to be prepared."

He gasps and shakes his head. "I should've went right back to her. I was 17. If it wasn't for me leaving, that never would've happened to him. I understand if he blames me."

I nod and I spend the next 20 minutes telling him a little about my life. Then there is a knock at the door. I take a deep breath and go to answer it. There stands Christian. I throw my arms around him and hug him tight. "I need you to be calm, no matter how pissed you may get about this. My children are here so keep calm. Understand?"

"Yes Ana. But you should know, you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared. We're in this together."

He nods and I take his hand and guide him into the house. I take him to the family room where Frank is standing. Christian eyes him speculatively.

"Ana, who is this?"

"Christian, this is our father."

He gasps and a myriad of emotions Cross his face. He steps forward and punches Frank in the face. I take hold of one arm and Gideon grabs the other.

"You have to calm down Christian."

"This mother fucker basically killed my mother."

"Christian!" I take his face in my hands and make him look at me. "My children are here. If you don't calm down, you have to leave. He didn't even know you existed. His parents made him move with them across the country or he would've supported her."

"how is he even alive, he supposedly died right after you were born."

"He faked his death to get away from my Mother. Now will you please calm down. One punch is too much already. I love you and I don't want to have to make either of you leave. He deserves a chance to be heard."

He nods and glares over at Frank. "I will stay calm for you and the kids Ana."

The rest of the meal goes by relatively quiet aside from Frank explaining himself. I can tell Christian is still quite agitated so I made him sit next to me and I kept my hand on his thigh in an attempt to calm him. So far so good.

After we eat, we go to the family room and Gideon puts the kids to bed.

We spend the rest of the evening talking calmly with Frank and the longer we talk, the more calm Christian gets.

"I have to get going. My wife is back at our suite."

"Wait, you never said you had a wife."

"I was going to get there. She is the one who pushed me to talk to you Ana. I was too terrified of how you might react to finding out that I didn't die but I ran away from you because of your mother."

I nod. "Well I would like to get to know you. I can't speak for Christian. Where do you live?"

"Hawaii."

"Kids? Other than us?"

"No. I couldn't have anymore kids if I wanted to. I was in an accident and I'm sterile now."

I nod. "okay, well I will see you later then. Come by my office and we can discuss particulars about your book."

I give him a hug and look to Christian. "I would like to get to know you as well Frank, but you should know that Carrick Grey is my Dad and you will never replace him."

"I understand completely."

He walks out the door after shaking Christian's hand. "stay in our guest room tonight Christian. You've drank way too much."

He nods. "I love you Ana. Thank you for this opportunity to meet my birth father. Although a little warning would've been helpful."

"Would you have come if I had told you over the phone?"

"No."

"Exactly. Go to bed." I hug him and kiss his cheek and I go up to bed where my husband is fast asleep. I decide to let him sleep and change into my silk nightie and climb into bed beside him and curl up into his side after giving him a soft kiss on the lips. I drift peacefully off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm awoken to kisses on my neck. "Please don't stop Gideon."

"Never, Goddess." I roll over and my husband towers over me and he sits me up to take my nightie off of me and slides my panties off and he makes love to me.

"Mmm. Best wakeup call ever. We better get ready to start our day. Christian is here so we have to make sure Jennifer isn't fucking on the job again."

He kisses me lightly as he pulls out and he flops down beside me on the bed. He pulls me into his side. "We probably should. How are you feeling about yesterday?"

"I'm good. It is Christian I'm worried about. He told Frank he wants to get to know him so that's progress I think."

"Sounds like it." He gives me a sweet kiss. "let's go spend time with our extended family."

"Mmm.. let's do."

We get up and shower together and have intense shower sex before we get dressed and go downstairs.

We find them all in the family room playing with the kids.

"Mrs. Cross, can I have a word with you in private?" Jennifer asks.

"Of course. Meet me in my office."

She nods and follows me to my office.

"Mrs. Cross, first I would like to say how much I've enjoyed working for you. I really love your kids and you and Mr. Cross are a pleasure to work for."

"I think I see where this is going but continue anyway."

"I'm moving to Seattle to live with Christian. I've fallen in love with him. He doesn't know that part yet but I would like to put in my 2 weeks notice right now. I will help you to find my replacement."

"Don't you think this is a little soon? You've only been dating about 4 or 5 weeks."

"The heart wants what it wants."

"I understand. I just don't want you to rush into something and have it go south. I trust Christian to take care of you but I want you to know that you always have a place here if anything goes wrong. You're practically family no matter what."

"Thank you Mrs. Cross. Do you accept my resignation?"

"I begrudgingly accept."

She smiles brightly. "thank you."

She turns to leave my office. "send Christian in please."

She nods and leaves the room. I'm losing my nanny so my brother better not be playing any mind games with her.

Christian finally comes in and closes the door behind him. "you wanted to see me?"

"Did you ask Jennifer to move in with you?"

"I asked her to move to Seattle. Not move in WITH me." He sighs. "you women."

"You may want to clear that up. She just put in her 2 weeks notice."

"I'm sorry Ana. I really like her but I think she is feeling heavy feelings already and getting the wrong idea about our relationship. I do not want to live WITH a woman. I want to date and eventually maybe something more. I just don't know if I'm ready for more or if I will be ready anytime soon."

"should I call her back in here so you can clear that up? I don't want to lose her to Seattle if it's just a maybe."

He sighs and rubs his hand over his face. "she came to my guest room last night and fucked me. She took charge. It was amazing so I may have asked her to move to Seattle in my euphoric state and she may have heard me say to move in with me. Yes. Call her in."

"Be right back." He nods. I get up and walk back out to the family room. "Jennifer, I need to see you again."

She nods and follows me into my office again. She has a seat beside Christian. "Now. Christian. Say what you have to say."

He turns to Jennifer and takes her hand in his. "Jennifer, I really like you and I want you to move to Seattle. I don't want you to live WITH me, but I will rent you a condo in the building on me. I'm just not ready to do more yet. Do you understand?"

She starts crying. Oh Lord. "I thought you meant with you. I don't want to have a big place of my own when it is just me. Plus I would have to find a new job but I thought if we were living together, there wouldn't be a rush. I love you Christian."

I put my head in my hands. She was not supposed to throw that sentence at him.

"Jennifer, you can't possibly know in 4 weeks that you love me. We barely know each other. Maybe we should call this thing before you become clingy." He says.

She gasps. "are you breaking up with me?"

"I think it is for the best."

"But I'm pregnant Christian." My head snaps up at this. I can see the rage emanating from Christian's eyes.

He scowls at her. "I can't have a baby Jennifer. You have to get rid of it."

"CHRISTIAN!!" I interject. "it's her body and her choice. Don't say shit like that."

"Ana, I love my niece and nephews and I will continue to love them forever, but the thing about them is, I can always send them off with their parents. I don't have to be around them 24/7. I. CANNOT. BE. A. FATHER!"

I'm stunned by this. "Jennifer, do you have proof of this pregnancy?"

"yes. Let me go get it out of my purse."

She leaves to get her purse. "Christian, slow your roll and don't mention abortion again."

He nods looking ashamed. Jennifer comes back in the room and she has an ultrasound picture with a blip on it. Her name is clearly printed on it.

"How far along?"

"4 weeks."

I pass it to Christian. He shakes his head. "I still can't be a father."

"I can do this alone then." Jennifer says before turning towards me. "May I leave?"

"Yes." I say. She gets up and storms out of the room, leaving me with Christian. "Christian, I'm ashamed of you. You have grown so much over the last couple of years, but you just acted like a petulant teenager."

"It is what it is Ana. I will pay her child support but I cannot be in the baby's life."

I shake my head. "okay. This exhausted me but I hope I don't lose one of my best nannies because of your fear of fatherhood. You may go. I need to talk to my husband and rest. I love you but that was pretty mean."

"I love you too Ana. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"It will be okay Christian. Let me ask you a question first."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think your life would've been better had Frank stayed with Ella? He abandoned us both. Our lives would've been drastically different had he stuck around. The childhood scars we both bare, might not have been there. I'm thankful he left because I got Ray but so many things could've been different. Same goes for you and the Greys but remember you had a struggling single mother. That is why everything went bad for your mother. She had to figure out how to do it alone."

He looks thoughtful.

"Really think hard about that Christian. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Ana."

I stand up and walk around the desk and give him a hug. "let's go out there so I can find my husband and tell him what is going on."

He nods and we go back out to the family room. I kiss my kids and husband and take his hand and take him to our room.

"Jennifer put in her 2 weeks notice because she wanted to move to Seattle and move in with Christian. He said he just wanted her in Seattle. Not to move in with him. Ultimately, he broke up with her and she declared pregnancy and he got angry and said he won't be a father. She left the room. I don't know if she still wants to leave or what." I sigh "now I need to nap. Fuck me first?"

"That sounds complicated but yes, I would love to fuck my insatiable wife."

I smile as his lips crash into mine and he checks me for panties and doesn't find any. I help him to get his pants off and he lifts me by my ass and lightly pushes me up against the door and he swiftly penetrates my core and fucks me hard and fast. "Cum with me Ana."

And I combust gloriously around him, dragging him over the edge with me. "fuck Gideon. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." As soon as we come down off our highs, he pulls out and carries me over to the bed and lays me down and holds me until I pass out in his loving arms.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been 2 weeks since Jennifer put in her 2 weeks notice and Christian still hasn't talked to her again.

I am now 19 weeks pregnant.

Jennifer decided to stay and begged to keep her position. We were hesitant at first because of all the recent developments. We ultimately decided to keep her on because aside from her discrepancies, she is an excellent nanny and the kids really love her.

The kids are doing fabulous. Today we're going to Seattle so I can have some time to talk to Christian away from Jennifer. We gave her the next couple of days off and we are only bringing Sarah along.

Gideon, the kids, security and Sarah and I are all that is going so we're going to stay at Christian's penthouse.

When we arrive, Taylor is at the airport waiting for us. I give him a hug. "Nice to see you again Taylor."

"You too Ana." We get into the SUV and he takes us to Escala.

When we arrive, it is quiet. "Is he home?"

"Probably in his office. He has been checking into some things for a couple of weeks now so he spends a lot of time in there." Taylor says.

"Thanks Taylor, I will go talk to him." I give my husband and kids kisses and set off towards Christian's office. I knock and hear a weak 'come in."

I walk in and the mess in here is unbelievable. It looks like a tornado ran through here. "Christian, what the fuck is going on here?"

He looks up at me surprised to see me. "Please tell me you didn't bring her Ana."

"Of course not. Want to tell me what is going on here?"

"I've been trying to find validity in her pregnancy claim. She has absolutely nothing about pregnancy in her medical records since 3 years ago when she had a miscarriage. She is faking it Ana. I'm pretty certain she was with me for my money and since I was ending it, she threw out a pregnancy claim to try to reel me back in. I need you to personally take her to a doctor and either get first hand evidence of this supposed pregnancy and to be completely certain that she isn't just trying to get money out of me."

"I can do that. It does seem a little odd that she loved you so quickly and then after you ended it and she screamed pregnancy, it seems like she was grasping straws to try to get you to keep her. The ultrasound picture looked genuine but if she is lying, she is losing her job. I don't keep liars in my employ."

"Me neither. So what brings you to Seattle Ana?"

"Honestly? I was worried about you."

He smiles. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna call and set up an appointment with my OBGYN for Jennifer first thing Monday and then I will just tell her she is accompanying me until we get in there."

"Sounds like a plan. Keep me posted. I'm just going to pay her child support if she really is pregnant with my child. I still cannot raise a baby and certainly not with a woman I barely know."

"Do what you gotta do bro. I'm on your side. We will get to the bottom of this."

"Let's go eat dinner. It should be ready by now." He suggests.

"Sure. What ever happened to getting a house?"

"I have been slightly sidetracked. I will get on that this coming week."

I nod and we both leave the room and head to the great room, where my family is awaiting me. I give them all kisses and hugs. "Let's go eat dinner."

We all sit at the table and devour the delicious meal made by Gail.

"A part of me wants to steal your cook Christian. Our cook is talented but yours is outstanding."

He chuckles. "Well you can't have her. She is married to Taylor and she wouldn't leave without him anyways."

I smile. "I thought she was Mrs. Jones. Isn't Taylor Mr. Taylor?"

"She was Mrs. Jones when I hired her. They married this last year."

I nod. We spend the rest of the day with the kids as a big family.

After we put the kids to bed, we spend some time with Christian and we just talk for a couple hours before I am too exhausted to stay up any longer. "I'm going to bed. I'm wiped out."

"I will stay up with Christian a little bit and then I will join you." I nod and give him a sweet kiss.

"I love you Gideon and I love you Christian. Good night."

"I love you too Ana." They take turns saying and I roam upstairs and strip down to my bra and panties and climb into bed and go to sleep. I hope my husband joins me soon. I crave him.

I drift off to sleep.

The rest of the weekend is just filled with family time. Stress free. We go out on Christian's catamaran and sail on the sound.

Today we are heading back to New York.

It is time for the doctor's appointment. It took some fibbing, but I convinced Jennifer to come along.

We make it to the office and I have Jennifer sit while I sign her in. She still doesn't know this is for her.

When they call her back, she gets a look of panic on her face. "Come on Jennifer. Let's go see my niece or nephew."

"Oh Ana. I've got my own doctor."

"Mine is better. I'm paying. Come on."

She reluctantly gets up and we take her back to the room where they draw her blood and get a urine sample from her.

"Anything you would like to say to me Jennifer?"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Cross." She says and then the doctor comes back in and stops her from talking.

"I'm sorry Miss Reed. You are not pregnant."

"I had a miscarriage?"

"No. You were never pregnant. Your HCG levels would have been elevated had you been pregnant. They were normal. Not pregnant."

She starts crying hard. "Can you excuse us doctor?" I ask.

The doctor nods and gives us the room. "I need you to start talking Jennifer. Your job is at stake here. I suggest you don't lie to me."

She hangs her head in shame. "I saw Christian as a paycheck. A way to get out of debt once and for all. I need him. I did fall in love with him. That part was true."

"Are you telling me that you used my brother to get to his money?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"Where did the ultrasound picture come from?"

"It was my last ultrasound before I had a miscarriage 3 years ago. I lost my baby." She pulls the ultrasound picture out of her purse. "the date. You didn't look at that."

"I'm sorry for your loss Jennifer but this is not okay."

"I know. I am sorry for my deceit."

"Let's go. I need to talk to my husband to decide on a course of action from here. For now, take a couple of days off and leave Christian alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Cross. Please let me keep my job."

"That is for me and Gideon to decide together." She nods.

We make it home and she goes inside and I have Angus take me to Crossfire so I can talk to my husband about all of this.

I arrive at his floor and go straight into his office after Scott waves me through.

I walk in and he is deep in paperwork. "Do you have a minute Mr. Cross?"

He looks up at me and smiles. "I have every minute in the world for you baby." He stands up and saunters over to me after clicking the button under his desk to lock the door. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a sweet kiss which I deepen.

"Fuck me and then we should talk baby."

"Okay Goddess. As you wish."

He takes me to the couch and fucks me senseless. "fuck baby. You're amazing."

"As are you Goddess." He kisses me softly as he pulls out and lays beside me and pulls me into his side. "So, tell me what's bothering you baby."

"I'm conflicted. Jennifer faked the pregnancy. She admitted to trying to trap Christian into staying with her for his money. She is in debt and wanted him to help pull her out of it. I took her to my OB this morning and found all this out."

"Wow. We should fire her. That is unacceptable behavior. We can't expose our children to that any longer."

"You should do it. I was thinking the same thing but I still feel bad because she has been through a lot. She got me in the soft spot."

He smiles at me. "I'll take care of it Goddess."

"Thank you baby. I should get home. I'm guessing you've got too much work to catch up on to take off?"

"Yea, I'm buried in paperwork. I will call Jennifer and have her meet me here to talk to her."

"Okay." I kiss him and he gets up and helps me up and we situate ourselves and I kiss him again. "I love you and I will see you when you get off work."

"I love you too Goddess."

I go home and go to my room first and call Christian to update him on the situation.

"Grey."

"Christian, you were right. She is not pregnant. She admitted to using you for your money. I am so sorry."

"Hey now. Don't be sorry. This is the best news you could've given me today. I've been a wreck worrying about all of this."

"Glad I could help then."

"What are you doing about her?"

"Gideon is firing her as we speak. Her behavior is unacceptable."

"Well I've got some work that requires my attention so I can get out of here. I will talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know. I love you Ana."

"It is no problem and I love you too Christian."

I hang up and spend the rest of the afternoon with the kids until Gideon finally comes home. "it is taken care of baby."

I nod and we spend the rest of the day together with the kids until we put them to bed and go to bed ourselves and spend the night worshipping each other's bodies until we're too tired and succumb to sleep in the early morning hours.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been 6 weeks since we had to fire Jennifer. I'm now 25 weeks pregnant. We found out we're having girls 5 weeks ago and we couldn't Be more excited.

We haven't heard any more from Jennifer. We paid her first month's rent on a place of her own so she has time to get another job. That was my idea because her family lives in South Dakota and I refused to leave her without a home. She is responsible for paying her own way now.

Christian refuses to date again anytime soon. Apparently, a money hungry woman who fakes pregnancy just to keep him, is enough to ward him off of dating. I have never been through anything like that, obviously, but I understand his point of view on the matter. I guess I will have to put a hold on my efforts to find him a suitable woman until he is ready to try again.

We hired a new nanny to work with Sarah. Beverly is 36 and has worked as a candy striper at a pediatric ward in a local hospital. She is a perfect fit. Sarah and her have been working great together the last 4 weeks.

Today, my family, including Christian, is all going to Hawaii to visit Frank and his wife Gloria. We will be staying there all weekend, if everything goes as planned.

We are going to meet up with Kate and Elliot and their daughter Ava, who will be 2 soon. They are just going there for a small vacation so we decided to go at the same time.

I am finishing putting my hair up in a messy bun when my husband comes in and snakes his arms around me and rests his hands on my huge bump. "let's go baby." He whispers in my ear seductively. We panty alert.

"Stop. You know what that does to me and we don't have time for that baby."

"Mmm.. we will on the jet."

"Mm.. yes we will. Now let's get on that jet baby."

He lightly smacks my ass playfully. "You finished then?"

"Mmm.. yes. Stop trying to seduce me Mr. Cross. We really should go." I turn around in his arms and give him a sweet kiss. "seduce me once we're up in the air."

"I'll settle for that Goddess." He takes my hand and guides me downstairs and we gather everyone up and get into SUVs and head to our jet.

As promised, Gideon pleased me tremendously once we were up in the air.

We spent most of our flight with our children and I took a nap at one point.

When we arrive at Honolulu, we are greeted by Christian and a fleet of SUVs. We have too many kids to travel all in one and it has been that way for a while. The weather here is amazing compared to Seattle and New York.

Christian hugs me and his niece and nephews and shakes Gideon's hand.

We all get into our awaiting fleet of SUVs and head towards the home of Frank and Gloria Lambert.

We all bond and talk about our lives and Gloria is absolutely smitten with our children. She confided in me how hard it was when they found out Frank couldn't have any kids and then she finally convinced him to talk to the daughter he ran away from.

Saturday we meet with Kate, Elliot and Ava at Kaimana beach. I watched the other adults go snorkeling. I couldn't because of my pregnancy. I stayed out and watched the kids where we waded in the shallow part of the water. Frank and Gloria stayed back with us. They've apparently been snorkeling numerous times.

When they get back, Kate and I lay on the beach and talk while the men chased the kids. Gideon and Christian about gave me a heart attack when they were throwing the boys up in the air and catching them. The girls insisted on being thrown as well so I watched nervously.

"So, how's life with your billionaire husband and brother?" Kate boldly asks. She gets straight to the point.

"It has been great. The big belly should be proof of how well it is going with my husband. My brother is an amazing brother, not that I have anything to compare it to. Did you hear about him and the nanny?"

"No! Do tell."

"Well first of all, I literally walked in on them fucking." I shake the memory out of my mind. "less than 2 months later he asked her to move to Seattle but she was under the impression that she was moving in with him. We confronted her and Christian broke up with her, especially after she said she loved him. She announced that she was pregnant.

I took her to my doctor a couple of weeks later and found out it was all a lie so she could get Christian's money."

"Wow. That's crazy. What did you do about her?"

"I had Gideon fire her because I felt bad for her and couldn't do it."

"That seems like a reasonable consequence given the circumstances."

"So how has life as a Grey working for you?"

"It's fantastic! Oh! Mia is pregnant with Luke Sawyer's baby. She hasn't told anyone but me yet. She is like 8 weeks pregnant."

"Does Christian know she has been seeing him yet?"

"No. She was afraid to tell him."

"Wow. I wonder how that will work out. You know how protective he is."

"Well, I guess he will find out in time."

"Obviously," I laugh. "I haven't seen Mia in a while. She used to come visit a couple times a month. Have her call me or come visit. I've just been so busy."

"I will tell her."

"Thank you Kate. So anything else going on?" I ask.

We continue to talk for a little while longer before we decide to go and spend time with our kids and husbands and brothers and estranged father. Let's not forget my new stepmom. She is so kind. She's more of a mother to me than my own is and I barely even know her.

We go back to my father's house for dinner and Kate and Elliot leave to finish their vacation. I'm so happy that we got to see them. Nevaeh was really happy to get to play with Ava. We don't see them enough anymore.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear my father.

"Ana, can we talk?" my father asks.

"Sure." I follow him into his office.

"Ana, we are thinking about moving inland and I was wondering if you would be okay with us moving to New York to be closer to you and the kids. Christian visits you a lot doesn't he?"

I nod. "Yeah. I would like that. I really like Gloria. She barely knows me, yet she is more protective of me than my own Mother."

"Where does she live? I'd rather not be too close to her."

"Georgia. I haven't seen her since Daddy's funeral where she tried to play the role of grieving widow. I set her straight. She hates when I do that."

He chuckles. "I remember how she is. Gloria is ecstatic about meeting all of you. She has a gentle soul. Couldn't hurt a fly."

"I can see that. Should we get back to the family?"

"Yeah. Ana, I can't say this enough but thank you for welcoming us into your family. I know you could've just dismissed us and never spoke to us again."

"Well, what can I say? I have a gentle soul as well."

He nods. "Let's get back out there then."

I nod and we go back to the living room. I see Gideon and Christian drinking beers. "The kids?"

Gideon turns around to look at me. "They're in bed baby. Gloria said we could stay here tonight. Are you okay with that?"

I shrug. "sure. Since the kids are already to sleep there's no use moving them." I walk around the couch and sit between my brother and husband and I give my husband a sweet kiss.

They continue to talk over me so I get up and sit on the other side of my husband. I can't get into a conversation about mergers and acquisitions. I lay my head on his shoulder. I must've fallen asleep because I'm awoken to being laid in a bed.

He starts to walk away after giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Gideon." He turns around and smiles at me.

"Hmm?"

"Hold me?"

"I can do that."

He strips down to his boxers and lays with me and wraps me in his strong arms. I give him a sweet kiss. "I love you Gideon."

"I love you too baby. Sleep now."

I drift off to sleep peacefully in the arms of my loving husband.

Sunday we spend the day with Frank and Gloria and needless to say, it was a pretty good weekend.

Sunday night, we say our goodbyes and we get onto our jets and fly home.


	16. Chapter 16

5 weeks later – 30 weeks pregnant

It has been 5 weeks since our whole family went to Hawaii to spend time with our birth father.

Frank and Gloria moved into one of Gideon's apartments in our apartment building 3 weeks ago. We agreed to keep the penthouse for just us to go and spend private time together so that is why they had to get an apartment instead of the penthouse. Gideon let them use one of our jets to move their stuff. My husband really is amazing.

Christian came to visit with them and us twice since they moved here.

Today, all of the Greys are coming over, as well as Frank and Gloria, so they can get to know him as well. I'm excited because Mia and Kate will be here also. Plus I love all the Greys. Grace has also been another mother to me. They are all my extended family. I just wish my Dad were around for this.

Mrs. Smith is cooking one of her best meals for us today. We have everything all set up and now we are all just waiting for all of our guests to arrive.

First to arrive, as always, is Christian. I welcome him into our home with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Soon after, Frank and Gloria come in. The last to arrive are the rest of the Greys. I give them all hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

Good thing we have a large dining room and an insanely large table. We seem to keep adding onto our extended family.

I serve everyone refreshments while we wait for Mrs. Smith to finish our meal.

"How is your pregnancy coming along Ana?" Mia asks.

"It's great! I'm 30 weeks now. How far along are you?"

The look on her face tells me that I wasn't supposed to say that. Shit.

"Mia, are you pregnant?" asks Grace.

"Mom. I wanted to say something but I just hadn't found the right time."

"Why not Mia? We're your family. We are here to support you through everything. Is this by the mysterious Luke that we've heard about that we never got the chance to meet?"

"Yes Mom. I'm 13 weeks pregnant by Luke Sawyer." Mia explains. Oh shit. She probably shouldn't have said his full name.

"Luke Sawyer as in my security officer, Mia?" asks Christian. He stands up and starts pacing.

She puts her face in her hands and starts crying. "Yes Christian. We have been seeing each other for over a year. We love each other."

"I am so sorry Mia. I thought everyone already knew." I apologize.

She just shakes her head and cries into her hands and Grace sits next to her and rubs her back to comfort her.

"Dinner is ready." Announces Mrs. Smith.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." I nod at her. "okay everybody. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening and celebrate the babies that are coming into our family. Everyone put away the grumpy moods for the evening and rein it in. Can we do that?"

Everyone nods. We all take our seats at the dining room table and eat this fantastic meal. There is a lot of small talk but Mia and Christian stay quiet. I feel so terrible that I basically announced her pregnancy to the entire family. I hope she forgives me.

After we finish our meal, which was absolutely delicious, we all pile back into our family room and talk a while longer. I decide I need to talk to Christian and Mia together to get rid of the obvious tension in the room.

"Christian and Mia, can I see you in my office?"

They both nod and follow me to my office. I guide them to sit on the couch. I sit in my insanely comfortable chair and wheel my way over to them.

"Okay. I feel the tension between you two. Mia, I am truly sorry I accidentally announced your pregnancy. I had assumed you already told them.

Christian, I know it is a shock, but your other sister is an adult woman and you cannot control who she dates. She probably didn't tell you BECAUSE she knew you would flip out like you are right now. I accepted you dating a member of my staff and I didn't cause you two problems. Sure, it turned out crappy but not because of anything you had done. She was apparently just a pathological liar. You couldn't control that regardless. So you two need to talk right now and get past this. Christian, has Luke neglected his duties in the last year?"

"No. He is a valued employee and he is great at what he does. Mia, I'm sorry I freaked out. You let me know if he ever hurts you and Elliot and I will take care of it." He says.

"Of course Christian. He has been fantastic to me though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And Ana, I forgive you. It was gonna come out eventually. Even if it took me being the size of a blimp for people to notice. Thank you actually."

"You're welcome. Now you two need to hug on it. Then you two can come out and celebrate with our large loving family."

"Thank you counselor Ana for the therapy session." Christian quips as I struggle to get out of my chair.

I laugh hysterically. "You're gonna make me pee myself you asshole."

"Don't do that. Do you need help?"

"As soon as you two hug, you can help me up." They stand up and hug each other and stay in their embrace for a minute and I hear them whispering apologies. I start clapping for them. "Now please help me up. I have to pee."

Christian and Mia chuckle and he offers me his hand and I take it. After I'm up, "GROUP HUG!!" I shout and I wrap my arms around them both. "Now let's get back out there folks."

They both smile and we rejoin the family. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

When I come back out, the room is much more lively and just like that, the awkward tension is gone.

We spend the rest of the evening having some family time with everyone. When the kids get cranky, Kate helps me to put them to bed. After we get them into bed she takes me to the bathroom down the hall. "what are- Kate, what's going on?"

She envelops me in a hug. "I think Elliot is cheating on me, Ana."

"Oh Kate. He worships the ground you walk on. I highly doubt that he would cheat on you."

"He has been going to his office a lot earlier than usual and staying late all the time. He always goes straight to the shower when he comes in."

"Kate, that could be for any number of reasons. Let me take him into my office and I can question him like a therapist and we can work through this."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I seem to do it for Christian on a semi-regular basis these days. Call me a mediator." We giggle.

"Okay. You do that and talk to me again once you find out what is going on."

"Will do." I give her another hug and we go downstairs and rejoin everyone else. "Elliot, can I speak to you in my office please?"

He nods reluctantly and follows me into my office. I make him sit on the couch and sit back down on my amazing chair

"Okay. I'm gonna be blunt." He nods. "are you cheating on Kate?"

He starts laughing. He is laughing at me. "No, Ana I would never cheat on Kate. She keeps me satisfied."

"So… I need to know why you go to work early and stay late all the time."

"I've been building a bigger house for us. I've been working on it for months. I want to surprise her with it. She thinks I'm cheating?"

"She does. You should clear that up."

He sighs. "I didn't want to tell her yet but if it will ease her mind, I will tell her."

"I'll bring her in. Stay right here."

I walk back out into the family room after I win the struggle that is called getting out of this comfortable chair. "Kate, care to join us?"

She nods and follows me.

We enter the room and I make her sit on the couch and I get back in my comfy chair. "Elliot, it's time to talk to Kate."

He nods and turns and holds her hands in his and she is on the verge of tears. I hope he gets to the point soon. "Kate, I would never… hell, I COULD never cheat on you. You are everything I need and more. I've been working crazy hours because I'm building you your dream house. I wanted to surprise you but given the circumstances, I figured I better just tell you." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard.

"Thank God. You scared me baby."

"Okay, my work is done here. Care to help me up Elliot?"

He stands and offers his hand and helps me up. "stand up Kate."

She stands up and I say it again, "GROUP HUG!!" and I wrap my arms around them both. "Now, let's go enjoy family day. This free advice column job is getting exhausting." I laugh and they join me.

We rejoin everyone else and I sit by my husband and wrap my arms around him. "I love you Gideon."

"Mmm… I love you too baby. Everyone was just getting ready to leave."

"Then, I'm just in time."

I give everyone hugs and kisses on the cheeks as they leave. "I love you all. Visit again soon."

They all agree to visit soon and when I'm finally alone with my husband I turn to him. "Take me to bed and love me? I will explain all my counseling sessions in the morning. That was exhausting."

"I will gladly take you to bed Mrs. Cross." He scoops me up and carries me to bed and makes love to me and I drift off to sleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been 8 weeks since our big family dinner where I played mediator twice. Now, they call me anytime they have a conflict. It is getting old. I have no one to blame but myself for it though.

I just continue to dole out advice and telling them they need an actual therapist sometimes.

I am 38 weeks pregnant and I feel like I'm about to explode because I am SO big. My husband has been a dream throughout my pregnancy, yet again. My other family members help as well when they are around.

Mia is now 21 weeks pregnant with a boy. Her and Luke are generally very excited about it. I can't wait to have a nephew. Mia and I are sisters by everything except DNA.

Nevaeh is now 2 and the boys are 1 now. They know they're getting new sisters but at their age, the boys aren't really interested yet.

The Greys still come visit a lot. Christian comes every other weekend. Mia brings Luke with her now. They don't come too often because apparently my brother works his ass off but at least I am kind of getting to know him as family as well. Kate and Elliot and Ava also come once a month because Elliot is still pretty busy working on Kate's dream home.

Frank and Gloria have dinner with our family 3 days a week. Gideon has been kind enough to show them around NYC. They had never been here, except for when Frank was trying to meet me so they appreciated a tour from someone who has basically lived here his whole life.

Today, I'm going in for my scheduled c-section. We finally get to meet Penelope and Raylynn today. My husband and I are beyond ecstatic. Christian, Kate and Mia flew in to be supportive.

It is getting close to time for them to take me to surgery and I'm getting more nervous, as is my husband. They take him to get changed and then he comes along with us as they wheel me into the OR. Kate, Mia and Christian wish me luck and give me kisses on the cheek.

Gideon holds my hand as the doctors do their thing and work hard to bring my daughters into the world safely.

I hear both my daughters' cries fill the room and it brings me to tears and Gideon kisses them away. "Go to the babies Gideon. Stay with them, please."

"Okay Goddess. You did great."

He gives me a sweet kiss and checks out the girls and he leaves the room with them.

"Suction." I hear my doctor say.

The alarms start beeping much like last time. "what's going on?" I ask frantically.

"There's been a complication but we're working on it Mrs. Cross. Put her to sleep please?" she tells the anesthesiologist.

That's the last thing I remember before everything fades to black.

Gideon's POV

I'm in the nursery admiring our beautiful daughters. I get to take turns holding them. After an hour, Ana still isn't out of surgery so I go ask how she is and all they say is that there was a complication and they don't know how long it will be.

Not another childbirth complication. I call Christian to join me at the nursery. It's best not to be completely alone with the babies or I will be frantic.

"She has to be okay, Christian. The doctors know what they're doing. Right?"

"She is strong. She pulled through last time. She will be okay."

I sigh. "I hope so. I can't do all this without her."

"You won't have to."

He gives me a hug.

2 hours later, we finally see the doctor approach. "How is she?"

"She is okay now, but again, she lost a lot of blood. We had to do a partial hysterectomy to save her. I'm so sorry."

"So she can't have anymore babies."

"No, she can't Mr. Cross. This may be a hard thing for her to absorb. She will need everyone to just be there for her. This news can be devastating to a new Mom so she will need everyone to be there for her."

She can't have anymore babies. I wonder if she can handle this. As Christian said though, she is strong and will pull through this. "Thank you doctor. Can we go see her?"

"Yes. After she is awake, we can transfer her to a bigger room. She will probably want to see the babies when she wakes up. But we need to get her transferred to a bigger room before she can see them. It would probably be best if she had the babies in front of her before she receives this news. It may help soften the blow."

"Okay. Where is she?" I ask.

"Follow me."

She walks me to recovery and there is my Ana, sleeping peacefully. She looks so small and helpless on the big hospital bed.

I give her a kiss on the forehead and sit down in the chair beside the bed and hold her hand.

Ana's POV

I wake up and smell the hospital. I open my eyes and find my husband staring at me. "the babies?"

"They're fantastic Goddess. You did great."

He has a sad smile on his face. "What is it Gideon? I can see something is bothering you."

"I will have the doctor explain that to you. Let's let them know that you are awake and when we get you in a bigger room, you can see the babies."

I nod. I need to know what is wrong. A nurse comes in. "Mrs. Cross, glad to see you're awake. We are going to transfer to your own private room since you're awake."

I nod again. They roll me into a big room and get me settled in. "The babies. I need to see Raylynn and Penny."

"I'll go get them Goddess." Says my wonderful husband as he gives me another sweet kiss.

He leaves the room and I contemplate what he could possibly be so worried about. What isn't he saying?

A little bit later, him and Christian come rolling the babies into my room. Christian hands me a baby first. "Hi Raylynn Katherine. I'm your Mommy baby."

After I hold her for a little bit I pass her back to Christian. Gideon then hands me Penny. "Hi Penelope Grace. I'm your Mommy."

As I'm holding her, my doctor comes into the room with sadness etched on her face and I look to Christian and Gideon and they have the same look. "What's wrong people?"

"Mrs. Cross, there were complications during your surgery, much like last time. This time, the only way we could get control of it was to remove your uterus. We had to give you a partial hysterectomy. I'm so sorry."

I think about what this means, and just stare at Penny, willing for this to not be true. "You okay baby?" My husband asks. I can feel the tears begin to fall.

I look up at him. "No more babies?"

He nods with a sad smile on his face. "I will give you some privacy now. Again, I'm sorry Mrs. Cross." The doctor says as she makes her way out of my room.

I just admire my daughter and scoot over so Gideon can sit beside me. Christian hands Raylynn to him and I stare at both my babies, unable to speak a word. These will be my youngest babies. I finally speak. "it will be alright? We can adopt children who need loving homes down the road, right?"

"Anything for you baby."

"I need to see my therapist Gideon. I need to sort my thoughts."

"You want me to contact her and have her come see you now?"

"Please." He nods and gives me a sweet kiss. Christian, can you take Penny and I will give her Raylynn so I can call her therapist?"

"Of course." I hand him Penny and Gideon hands me Raylynn.

He calls and get my therapist to come in. As much as we pay the woman, she can do house calls or hospital calls.

Christian hands Penny back to Gideon and leaves the room so that I can feed them and he doesn't have to see my boob. He goes out to talk to Kate and Mia about what is going on.

After the babies are fed, I have Gideon lay them down and come back to hold me until the therapist comes. "I love you Gideon. We will be okay, won't we?"

"Of course Goddess. We will be fine." I nod and start crying into his chest and he just holds me.

When my therapist, Rebecca, finally comes in, I give Gideon a kiss and he leaves the room.

I talk for an hour to Rebecca about my concerns and my feelings about not having anymore babies.

I didn't want to have more babies anytime soon but it would be nice to know I was able to, whenever I'm ready.

She tells me that we can either adopt or have a surrogate down the line and she says all the right things to help sweep away my fears.

"I'm going to leave now. You want me to send your husband back in?"

"Yes, please."

Gideon comes back in and after feeding the babies and changing them again, he holds me. "I love you Gideon. Thank you for all my babies."

"You're more than welcome baby. Thank you too. You did the hard part."

I nod and smile and give him a sweet kiss. "sleep now Goddess."

I fall asleep in the safe and loving arms of my handsome husband.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been 6 weeks since Raylynn and Penny were born. 6 weeks since I learned that I cannot have anymore babies.

My doctor put me on antidepressants. Apparently, I have post partum depression. It is partly because of my hysterectomy.

I've been slowly beginning to feel better. My husband has been supportive and he and the children are good at keeping my mind occupied and making me smile often. I am blessed with a fantastic supportive family. I don't know where I'd be without them.

The Greys have been extremely supportive as well. They come and visit as often as possible, as do Frank and Gloria.

Mia is now 27 weeks pregnant. Luke and her have a solid relationship and they are ecstatic about the impending arrival of their son.

Today I have a doctor's appointment to get cleared for sex and then I fully intend to seduce my irresistible husband right after my appointment. I need him badly. The bright side of a hysterectomy is no more periods or birth control. My hormones are all over the place though but the antidepressants really help with controlling my moods.

"It looks like everything is healing nicely. You are cleared to resume sexual relations."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Take care Mrs. Cross."

I nod and she leaves the room. I get dressed and go out to where my CPO, Philips, is waiting. "Crossfire please."

"Yes, Mrs. Cross."

He drives me to Crossfire and I get onto the elevator to the top floor. Scott waves me through.

I enter my husband's office and find him looking out the floor to ceiling windows. "Are you available, Mr. Cross?"

He turns around surprised to see me. "I always have time for my amazing wife." He says with a huge smile on his handsome face. "Lock the door Goddess." I turn back and lock the door.

I stalk towards him and he meets me in the middle. I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me passionately. "Please fuck me Gideon." I whisper against his lips.

"As you wish, Mrs. Cross."

His lips crash back into mine and he picks me up by my ass and carries me to the couch and lays me down and he towers over me and continues to kiss me feverishly as his hands explore my body. He slides his hand up my skirt and is pleasantly surprised that I'm not wearing any panties. "No panties Mrs. Cross?"

"Only for you baby." His lips crash back into mine and I hear him undoing his pants and he aligns himself with my core and slowly penetrates me. He thrusts at a punishing rhythm, filling me further and further with each thrust. When he fills me completely, he stills.

"You okay?"

"Yes, please Gideon. Fuck me."

He begins thrusting slowly at first, slowly getting harder and faster. "Cum with me Ana." And I detonate around him taking him with me. "Fuck. You are truly amazing, Ana."

"Mmm.. I needed that. I've missed you Gideon."

"I've missed you too baby."

He kisses my nose as he pulls out and he lays with me and holds me until we both come down from our highs. "I love you Mr. Cross."

"I love you more Mrs. Cross."

"Not possible but I will accept it."

He looks at his watch. "I have a meeting. I will be right back afterwards. Stay here and wait for me?"

"I actually need to head home. My boobs hurt. I need to feed our girls."

"If you wait until after my meeting, I will go with you."

"Okay baby. I can do that." He gets up after giving me a sweet kiss I get up and help him get situated and situate myself as well. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you get back."

"Oh, I will definitely wake you up."

I give him another sweet kiss and lay down as he goes to his meeting.

After he wakes me up in a most delicious way, we go home to spend the rest of the day with our amazing children.

3 months later

It has been 18 weeks since the girls were born. The kids are all growing like weeds. They are so smart and just perfect.

My relationship with Gideon is stronger than ever.

Christian is still being a man whore but after the dating 2 women who hurt him, I understand his fear of commitment.

Frank and Gloria still come over to spend time with us and the kids and have dinner with us on a regular basis. It is good to have some family close by.

Today, however, we are traveling to Seattle because we all want to be present when Mia has their son because she was there with us when the girls were born. We invited Frank and Gloria to come along to Seattle but they politely declined.

Christian doesn't see Frank and Gloria except when he comes to visit but I think the Lamberts are really growing on him. It is nice to have some family nearby besides Gideon's sister, Ireland. We love her and spend a lot of time with her. We just like that Frank and Gloria do as well now.

"You ready yet baby?" My husband asks me as he enters my closet where I'm sitting at my vanity finishing my light makeup.

I always wear skirts or dresses when I'm confident that I will be enjoying sexy time with my gorgeous husband.

"Yep. Pick a dress?"

He pulls out a beautiful sundress and matching pumps. "I love this one."

"Then that one it is. Help me into it?"

He smiles that panty soaking smile at me as he approaches me with the dress and helps me into it and kisses my neck in that spot that always drives me crazy… in a good way.

"Mmm… I'm having my way with you on the jet baby."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Goddess."

I turn around and give him a sweet kiss. "let's go before I jump you baby."

"Okay." He takes my hand and we go downstairs and make sure everyone is ready.

We haven't visited Seattle in a while and Christian says he has a surprise for us when we arrive.

I do not like surprises but I trust him.

We load up our family, Security and nannies into our awaiting SUVS and head to the jet.

Once we are safely up to our altitude, I take Gideon back to the on board bedroom and have my way with him. It was absolutely fantastic. I'll never tire of his incredible sexpertise.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll go back to the cabin. You want me to hold you until you fall asleep?"

"I would love that. I was actually going to ask for that. Great minds think alike, right?"

"I love you baby. Get some sleep."

"I love you too Gideon."

I lay comfortably in his loving arms until I drift off to sleep.

I am awoken to my husband kissing me all over my face. I open my eyes and see his handsome face and smile. "time to be seated Goddess."

"Mmm… help me up?"

"of course baby"

He helps me up and back into my clothes and we go back up front and buckle up.

When we touch down in Seattle Luke and Taylor are waiting for us with a couple SUVs.

"Hi Taylor. Hi Luke. To Escala?"

"No actually. To your surprise."

"Okay."

We load into the SUVs and head out.

30 minutes later we come to a stop in front of a beautiful mansion. "wow. Who lives here?" I ask.

"We do. You apparently told Mr. Grey that you would visit more often if he had a grownup house and he did this for you all so he could see you more."

"Wow. Let's go see my brother."

They help us all out of our SUVs and Taylor guides us inside the beautiful home.

Once we're in the foyer, we find Christian standing there waiting to greet us. I hug him. "You did this for us?"

"Yes. I want all of you and Frank and Gloria to visit. This… is my grownup family house."

I give Christian a hug. "I'm so proud of you. This is wonderful. I love it. Now, where can I go to breastfeed?"

"Up the stairs, First door on the right."

"Thank you Christian. I love this surprise."

"I thought you might appreciate it. We have a guest house along with staff housing but you are welcome to stay in here."

"These rooms are fine unless you are opposed to all our babies waking you up bright and early."

"Of course I'm not opposed to your babies in the morning. I'm an early bird myself. They are my nieces and nephews."

"okay. Going to breastfeed now and then Mama wants some wine."

"That can be arranged."

I go upstairs and breastfeed in a room that he obviously set up for babies. I bet he made up another room for the older kids.

After changing and breastfeeding them, I lay Raylynn and Penelope down.

I wander back downstairs and find the men sitting on the couch drinking wine. "you started without me?" I fake whine.

"Quit whining and come join us."

"Other kids in bed?"

"Yes."

I giggle and sit between my brother and husband and take my glass of wine and start drinking. Again, they are talking to each other over my head so I move to the other side of Gideon and drink a couple more glasses before I summon my husband to take me to bed.

Once in our room for the duration of our stay, we strip off our clothes and quietly make love and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
